The No-Life Prince Meets The Prince of Foxes
by champblaze
Summary: The world of Naruto is injected with the madness of the Progeny of Alucard..multiple crossovers and Major Konoha Bashing
1. Chapter 1

A/N...This is Yet Another Fic from me using my OC the No-Life-Prince Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. This time Naruto and Mitsuomi are two different people but merge As Naruto dies.. Naruto will influence Mitsuomi's actions..Crossovers with several animes and Major Konoha bashing..

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

 _ **Ethereal voice**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

The No-Life Fox Prince of Spring

* * *

The sound of chains filled the ears of a certain blonde hair and whiskered hero or rather former hero of Konohagakure. It had been six months since he was thrown in this cell, his chakra sealed and body tortured. The same people who praised him for defeating Pein, now called for his death thanks to the new Rokudaime Hokage. Danzo Shimura the shadow of Konoha took advantage of tsunade's coma to a seat himself as Hokage and immediately repealed the Sandaime's law about naruto. The news was met with anger and hatred, replacing the praise and love they held for him. The rookie 11 took the news to heart as kiba and neji called him a freak and cheater for their losses in the Chunin exams. Lee and ten-ten followed their teammate's opinion, while sakura and ino called him a demon in human skin and blamed him asuma's death. Shikamaru, shino and choji stuck up for him but naruto told them not to due the deaths of the Ichiraku family, with the Konohamaru corp cursing his name and birth. However one never let her love for him be extinguished as hinata stood against the tide of hatred. Naruto also learned that sasuke had killed both orochimaru and itachi, returning to the village and absolved of his defection, that was a month ago. The cell door creaked open and naruto lifted his head to see sasuke standing in the doorway.

"Leave me and give us some privacy" sasuke said. The guards nodded and closed the door, "So Dobe how's prison life" sasuke sneers. Naruto kept a neutral gaze as sasuke waited for the guards to leave and approached but he stops and raised a half ram sign, his body suddenly changes shape. Sasuke's hips widen and waist shrinks, D-cup breasts appear with long silken hair to his back and heart shape face.

"Naruto I'm so Sorry" sasuke says, softly. Naruto manages a weak smile, "its ok..why did drop your henge" he asks.

"I wanted you to see the real me one last time and to tell you that Danzo wants me to marry Hinata" sasuke says but grasps his hand, "Naruto I can't lose you.. You're the only good thing in my life" she whispers. Naruto hung his head in anger and sadness, "I'm sorry Sasuke-chan but I swear even if I Die.. I'll come back in one form or another I'll find you and Hinata..Till then keep her safe and show her the real you" he asks. Sasuke stifles her tears and returns her henge but steals one last kiss, "Goodbye my Kitsune no ōji" he thought. The next day naruto was dragged to the Hokage tower and hanged for his supposed crimes as the village cheered in sick glee. However this was plot by danzo to get his hands on the power of the Kyubi but fate decided on another path. Two Root-nin dragged naruto's corpse out the village in secrecy to be retrieved by their master but many villagers performed evil acts upon his body. The two headed towards a deserted part of the forest and into a chamber found days earlier. One of the nin used a jutsu to remove the false death seal but both didn't realize that this chamber held a beast of days long ago.

" _ **Who Dares Disturb my Sanctuary**_ " a dark voice hisses. One nin turns to have his head lob off as the second fled but was snatched by very shadows, " _ **A paltry Feast**_ " the voice muses. Naruto slowly open his eyes but spies a mass of purple tinted shadows, " _ **A shame a Hero treated like a Vilified Villain**_ " the voice said. Naruto scoffs with a sigh, "my last moments and I'm going crazy" he says. The shadows move and form part of a severely emaciated man with blank and black eyes, "You're not crazy Uzumaki-san..I am a creature of a bygone era and this my crypt in which those fools broke into" he says. Naruto tries to move but realizes he can not, "Will you listen to final words..." he asks.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I will Uzumaki-san" the man answers. Naruto shifts his head, "I am the Son of Konoha's Greatest Hero but treated as it's Greatest Villain..I have taken their abuse..scorn..hate and suffered their wrath..I was betrayed by so called friends and loved by few..I know I'm not long for this world but I have regrets..I could not repay the love that was given and repay their hate" he says and coughs up blood. Mitsuomi listened in silence but placed his shriveled hand on naruto's chest, "Your story is like mine in a way..Hated for things not of your control loved by very few..I have an offer Uzumaki-san..Become apart of me..Your Will will become my Will..Your sorrow will be my Sorrow..Though you will die..I will see you not Forgotten" he declares. Inside naruto's seal the Kyubi no Kitsune listened and hissed, " **Of all the things to find him..A vampire..Ningen do let him do this** " the fox shouts but internally, " **The kid will die and I'll just reform but at cost of three tails** " the fox thought. Naruto weakly raised his hand onto mitsuomi's hand, "Save them and I'm yours" he says. Mitsuomi nods and moves naruto's head enough to bite his throat, causing the blonde's eyes to widen and a voiceless scream to echo. Mitsuomi greedily drank naruto's Life-blood and his body erupted in steam and gained girth with ivory skin. Mitsuomi pulled away with a hiss to reveal a handsome face with a near match to naruto but steel-blue orbs and no whiskers on defined cheekbones. Mitsuomi popped his stiff joints and his clothes changed to a black cargos into black harness boots with silver buckles. A orange dress shirt with black suit vest and tie, a trench suit coat to his calves, white gloves and black with orange trim fedora. Mitsuomi knelt down as the seal dissolves on naruto's stomach and lifts him off the ground, before launching out the hole.

"Naruto I commune your body to the earth..May the angels guide you to heaven" mitsuomi muses. However naruto's body is suddenly engulfed in flames and his ashes scatter to the wind, "Tags to activate upon death it seems" mitsuomi says. That day naruto uzumaki died and mitsuomi kiriyu was born, spelling doom for Konohagakure and all who support them. However three women had the same dream of a young man with steel-blue eyes in a black with orange suit, proclaiming he would save them in place of the one they lost.

 ***Five Years Later***

Konohagakure had changed drastically in five year's time, its shinobi were trained in ruthless efficiency and staunch loyalty to their Hokage. The council and Hokage ruled like a dictators but most paid it no mind as their arrogance had reached new heights. Tsunade Senju had long since abandoned the village but her apprentices remained, much to the shock of some as one had served under her for years. The village also saw the marriage of Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuga, though no children had been born, this union propelled the Hyuga name. The Legendary Class as it was now called were all Elite Jonin but the stain that was once apart of the class had yet to lessen. The name Naruto Uzumaki raised an ire in the village but outside its walls, his name caused Konoha to lose allies in Spring formerly Snow, Wave, Tea, Taki and Suna but the Fire Daimyo backed Konoha to garner an alliance with Kumo. Since the battle with Pein the Akatsuki had gone underground but rumbles echoed they would return. However rumbles echoed in Spring Country and it was due to the village of Harugakure and its Harukage, the kage was very secretive and close to Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana. However Konoha's Chunin exam would lure the Kage to Konoha to test their mettle.

IX

Jiraiya the Sannin stood behind danzo as koharu went over reports, "Still nothing on this Harukage" danzo asks. Homura adjusts his glasses with a shake of his head, "Nothing and Spring is being tight lipped about him..not even our spies can crack his identity other than he is hardly seen during the day" he explains.

"What about your spies Jiraiya" danzo asks. Jiraiya rubs his chin, "Nothing but rumors are surfacing that Tsunade was spotted in Spring about a month ago" he explained.

"She resigned as a shinobi before we could get her but she has given us an excuse to go to Spring as a Goodwill mission to invite a surviving member of one of our founding clans back to Konoha" danzo explains. Koharu and homura nod but jiraiya wasn't so sure, "Who do we Send" he asks.

"Why not the Legendary Class..Not only do we show our power to this village but if Tsunade were to attack them..We have cause and strength to defend ourselves" danzo suggests. The two elders and jiraiya agree as danzo has his Ne inform the class. Meanwhile hinata sat in the garden of the Uchiha estate arranging flowers, when her husband or in their limited circle wife came with a scroll.

"Seems we tasked to go to Spring Country" sasuke said. Hinata looked up with a soft look, "Perchance why" she asks but sasuke hands her the scroll, "Tsunade-sama was spotted there and Danzo wants us to flaunt our power" he explains. Hinata's demeanor darkened at the prospect of being around her former classmates, "At least Shikamaru..Choji and Shino will be there" she says.

"Hn but the rest of them too" sasuke adds but rubs his shoulder, "However Hinata something is bothering me as well" he says and hinata furrows her brow, "Our arrival is five years exactly to the premonition we had about Naruto" sasuke says and her eyes widen, "I'd almost forgotten" hinata whispers.

"The man said he would save us in Naruto-kun's place and would love us as he did" hinata says and tears up but as sasuke pulls her into a hug, "I hope so Hinata..I hope so but he better be like the Dobe" he replies.

 ***Spring Country***

Koyuki Kazahana stood next to a pool with her advisor Tsunade Senju as someone swam laps in said pool, "Has Konoha taken the bait" koyuki asks. Tsunade folds her arms under her godly bust, "Yep just as the Gaki said" she states.

" _ **Hmmhmmhmm..Is that doubt in your voice Baa-chan**_ " a voice said and the owner climbs from the pool. The soaked person was built like perfection with black hair and steel-blue eyes, "Shut up Gaki" tsunade snaps.

"Mitsuomi-kun Konoha took the bait and they'll be sending your old class" koyuki said. Mitsuomi titters and slicks back his wet hair, "Well that's better than I was expecting...I thought He would send his Ne or the Perv but my class" he muses. Mitsuomi glances to the other side of pool where a half naked woman that was sunbathing, "Oi Anko-chan are our Genin ready for the Chunin exams next month" he shouts. The former Konoha kunoichi lifted her sunglasses with a smirk, "Hell yea..Yakumo and Isaribi are still training Juvia and Kagura but Ieyasu is ready" she shouts and mitsuomi grins, "Well we'll greet the Legendary class and if things work out in the Chunin exams..our other enemies may be there as well" he states.

"Gaki I have question that's being bugging me for awhile..are you Mitsuomi or Naruto" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose with a rub of his chin, "Well both..I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu No-life-Prince but also I'm Naruto because I hold everything from him..isn't that why you came here" he explains. Tsunade didn't readily answer due the premonition she had during her coma, "So it was you" she says, not waiting for a reply and follows koyuki. Mitsuomi dove back in the pool with a snort and swam to the bottom of the thirty foot deep pool. At the bottom was a young woman with purple hair in a lotus position but the oddity were the gills on her neck and scales on various parts of her body. Mitsuomi tapped her head and she opened her pupil-less onyx eyes, "Mitsu-nii" she says, despite the water.

" **Hello Isaribi..I wanted to let you know that Konoha's Legendary class is coming** " mitsuomi thought. Isaribi's mood darkened but mitsuomi pokes her forehead, " **Don't sweat them just focus on Training Juvia for the Chunin Exams** " he says. Mitsuomi glnaces right to a young girl with azure blue hair in a simliar pose to isaribi. Isaribi nods and goes back to her meditation as mitsuomi swims back to the surface. Anko was waiting with a towel as mitsuomi climbs out, "How long's they've been down there" she asks. Anko was dressed in a sleeveless and black leather top, a black miniskirt with garter fishnets, ankle length boots and a grey trench coat with black gloves.

"Three hours twenty minutes and eight seconds" mitsuomi replies, wiping himself. Anko fell in step with mitsuomi but old memories started to return and how she joined Spring.

"I owe you my life Gaki" anko muses. Mitsuomi stops and turns to her, "Think nothing of it Anko..Konoha was ready to kill you..Besides imagine your ex best pals faces seeing the true power of Anko Mitarashi..no longer stifled by a Lecherous Pedo's mark" he says. Anko touches her neck where her mark use to be, "Both those shanks are gonna pay from me and Yakumo" she hissed. Mitsuomi chuckles and manifests his suit as they reach a training area where three were sparing and two watching. The training area or pit as he dubbed it was dug into the ground about twenty five feet deep and thirty foot squared with railing around the length.

"Yakumo..Karin how's it coming" mitsuomi shouts. Karin wore a purple coat that showed her midriff, black shorts with thigh length stocking and sandals, with a grey flak jacket denoting her chunin rank. Yakumo wore red combat qipao dress with mesh leggings into ankle length boots, shin guards and forearm guards with bandages to her elbows and gloves. The pair bow as mitsuomi leans on the railing, "You ready for Kagura to take the Chunin exams Yakumo" he asks.

"Hai..I look forward to her putting those Fools in their place" yakumo said. Mitsuomi turns his attention to three sparing as they were two of his four pillars and personal bodyguards as a Kage. The first was a woman wearing a black leather top with wide sleeves, a black miniskirt with knee length boots and a grey trench coat draped on her shoulders. The woman had long dirty blonde hair to her rear in a ponytail and a O-katana in her gloved hands. The second was a woman with pixie brown hair and she was dodging the first with elegant grace, wearing a similar outfit with normal sleeves but her coat was on the railing across from mitsuomi. The third was a young man with spiky brown hair, wearing black cargos with boots, no shirt and bracers on his arms.

"Oi Ieyasu" mitsuomi shouts. Ieyasu looks and leaps from the pit as the others continued to fight, "Mitsu-nii" he said. Mitsuomi bumps fists with him and turns back to fight, "What's the count" he asks. Ieyasu looks over the railing, "50 to 45..Yume-san but Karasuba-san has won the last three" he explains. Mitsuomi was about ask another question but someone small latched on to his back, "Mitsu-bear" a small voice chirps. The owner was a small girl of about three with a resemblance to yume in a floral kimono, "Hello Musubi are you behaving" he asks.

"No she's not..she supposed to be napping" another says. Musubi sticks her tongue out at another member of the four pillars, "Boo Killua" she says. Killua was about fifteen and about five-two with spiky white hair, wearing black cargos with a white stripe down to white sneakers, a dark blue wife-beater under a black and grey hoodie vest.

"Do I gotta tell your Mommy" killua says, with a Cheshire like grin. Musubi pales and jumps down, before rushing inside with a smoke trail to her room. Mitsuomi chuckles as killua laughs heartily, "Boss..Anko said Konoha is coming" killua asks. Mitsuomi's demeanor became serious and snaps his fingers as karasuba and yume leap from the pit, "You are correct..Konoha's Legendary class is coming..more than due their spies seeing Tsunade here but they fail to realize is Tsunade has Been here..Your priority is to keep Tsunade from attacking them..they'll probably antagonize her about Naruto's death and her Apprentice's betrayal..Yume and Karasuba will keep her from attacking..Killua will keep overwatch..Anko..Isaribi and Yakumo will stay hidden..No need to play all our cards till the chunin exams" he explains.

"Can we maim any of them" karasuba asks but yume bops her, "We don't want to start an international incident" she chides. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose with a chuckle, "No we do not but if they instigate..Well we can have some fun" he said and karasuba grins.

XxX

(A/N...Everyone will be wearing their clothes for Naruto the Last and Sasuke from Boruto)

People on the ship arriving in Spring were treated to the Legendary class of Konohagakure or Konoha 11. Sasuke and hinata were away from the others as they watched the ocean, "Sasuke-kun remember when we here last" sakura shouts. Sasuke groans softly as sakura rambled on and on and on about their mission, "What about Naruto..He defeated Doto" he says. Sakura scoffs as does ino, "Like that Dobe was strong" the howler monkey screeches. Hinata grips the railing with a deadly look on her face, "Sasuke-kun when can we have your babies" sakura and ino croon.

"Yea Sasuke..then Hinata can have my Pups like its supposed to be" kiba chimes in. Hinata turned with a disgusted look on her face as sasuke scowls, "Hn..You seem to forget dog breath that the council ordained our marriage" he states.

"But Sasuke-kun..Hinata hasn't given you any children" sakura whined, glaring at the pearl eye hime. The ship reached port and they immediately disembarked, "Urgh such commoners is there no one here to greet us" neji comments.

"Gomen'ne but I just arrived" a voice says. The group turns to a tall and broad shouldered young man in a black suit and orange dress shirt, juggling knives with a mask under his fedora. The mask had a creepy thin smile, blacked out eyes with a pink heart over the right eye and a purple star under the left.

"Who are you?!" ino questions. The man tilts his head with a odd pose, "Who..Who is but the form following the Function of What and What I am is a man in a Mask" he states. Sakura scoffs with a glare, "We can see That!" she said. The man chuckles and cocks his hip, "Of course you can..I'm not questioning your powers of observation..I just find it Ironic..one would ask a man in a mask..Who he is" he states.

"Sir..We are from Konoha on a Goodwill mission concerning someone from our village" shikamaru states. The man returns to his routine now on a ball, "Do you mean Tsunade Senju..Then follow me" he chirps. The masked man lead them to a large open carriage with four black horses, "By the way I'm Mitsuomi" he says. Everyone climbs in as the horses takes off, "So judging by your markings..You're Kiba Inuzuka..the one who sold his mother into sexual slavery and caused your sister to defect from the village" mitsuomi chirps. Everyone was immediately reminded how disgusting kiba was but also wondered how this outsider knew, "So what..the council and our Hokage recognized my strength..All women should bow at man's feet" he states.

"That's Amazing" mitsuomi says and shocks them by agreeing with kiba. However mitsuomi looks back with a tilt of his head, "Its so..So..Amazingly Pathetic!" he adds. Kiba was about to attack mitsuomi but sasuke flashed his EMS, "Sit down" he hissed.

"You forget we are in Spring Country" hinata adds. Mitsuomi bows his head to sasuke and hinata, "Thank you Mr and Mrs Uchiha..At least you have sense unlike others" he states. The carriage arrives at the Daimyo residence and everyone follows mitsuomi inside, "What Capacity do you serve here in Spring" shino asks. Mitsuomi opens the doors to the throne room, with an adjacent balcony and koyuki sat upon her throne. Tsunade stood off to the side with yume and karasuba flanking her, "So this is the famed class of the boss" karasuba thought. Mitsuomi turns with a bow and his fedora on his heart, "Apologizes..Allow me to reintroduce myself..I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu..Shodai Harukage of Harugakure" he states.

"Pfff you a Kage" kiba shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a laugh and turns with a point to koyuki, "Then ask my Daimyo whom appointed me" he says. Koyuki levels a serious look to kiba, "I know the village of Harugakure is still in its infancy compared to Konohagakure..that we could only field two Genin team but do Not doubt my choice for Harukage" she states.

"Heh just like the Leaf to Think they're above everyone" karasuba said. Mitsuomi folds his arms behind his back, "Now now Karasuba..no need insult them..They are the Legendary class of Konoha..children of the illustrious clans on Konohagakure but forgive me wasn't there one more..Lady Koyuki told me about him..how he brought Spring here..How he was saved Konoha's allies on several occasions but for the life of me I don't know his name..Naru..Boru" he says and snaps his fingers, "Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"Ha that Dobe was killed for the Demon he was" kiba shouts. Sasuke clenched his fist but hinata grabs his arm as kiba laughs.

"He was killed out of fear..The Leaf wanted a weapon but a dumb weapon easy to control..However Naruto gave so much for a Village who honors Traitors" tsunade said coldly.

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that Bitch" sakura and ino shout.

"You fools forget Naruto brought me back to the village..Yet when He left and all of you nearly died..You blamed Naruto" tsunade snaps, pointing at sasuke. Koyuki rises from her seat, "Please calm down Tsunade-sama..Now why have you come other than Goodwill" she states.

"Lord Hokage wishes for Lady Tsunade to return to Konoha as the last surviving Senju" tenten says. Karasuba scoffs at the weapon's girl, "Goodwill my ass..They wanna control her besides..Tsunade-sama is member of Spring as Lady Koyuki's advisor and the boss" she states. Mitsuomi glances to sasuke and hinata, "I'm curious Mr Uchiha do you believe and excluding your wife..are worth of the esteem that is lavished upon them..I've learned much from Tsunade-sama about the famous Konoha 11 and that it was once twelve with Naruto" he states.

"What do you know Peasant" neji sneers. Mitsuomi wags his finger with a smirk behind his mask and points to hinata, "I know that if Mrs Hinata wished it..she could kill you with the caged bird seal...I know Lee is Useless without his Taijutsu and wouldn't be here if not for a certain someone..I know Ten-ten is a Useless Sheeple that's follows the crowd..I know Sakura and Ino are Useless Fangirls..I know you believe in Fate but you lost to the Dead-last as did Kiba" he says.

"That Demon got Lucky and Because of him Asuma-sensei died" ino screeches. Mitsuomi fixes his mask with a tilt of his head, "So Naruto deserved to die for something not of his control..He was hanged and his body desecrated after death because of What?!..Having a Biju inside him..When you pour ramen in a bowl..does the bowl become ramen..No it's the container as was Naruto..he was the container not the Biju..As for Mr Asuma..was he not defending a fellow Konoha shinobi" he explains.

"What the hell do you know..Naruto-baka was a Demon right Sasuke-kun" sakura screeches. Sasuke glares at sakura but hinata had a look that could kill, "Wow such Tension" killua says, coming from the balcony. Killua looks over the group but scoffs with his hands behind his head, "Some class I bet any of the pillars could beat em" he muses. Kiba growls loudly as neji glares, "What did you say Brat?!" kiba shouts.

"What he said was any of my Four Pillars could defeat any of you" mitsuomi says, in a sickeningly sweet and mocking voice. Karasuba stepped forward with a smirk, "I agree with you Killua..With the exception of the power couple and sleepy over there..I say any of the pillars could take them with ease" she notes.

"I could defeat the boy in spandex with minimal effort" yume says. Lee steps forward with his eyes burning but mitsuomi claps his hands, "Then how bout a wager..My four pillars vs Lee..Neji..Ten-ten and Kiba..you Win Tsunade will return to Konoha but if you Lose..Mr and Mrs Uchiha remain here until the Chunin exams a month from now" he states.

"Sasuke-kun would never agree to that and we only see three pillars" sakura shouts. Mitsuomi looks back and slaps his hand, "My Apologizes but our fourth pillar doubles as a Jonin sensei..So how bout I step in" he said and counts on his fingers, "How bout Yume vs Lee..Killua vs Kiba..Karasuba vs Ten-ten and Neji vs Me sounds alright" he adds.

"We Accept" kiba abruptly shouts, not waiting for anyone else's opinion. Shikamaru, choji and shino shook their heads as sasuke and hinata sigh in disgust, "You Do know the stakes" the uchiha said.

"Come on Sasuke-kun these nobodies can't beat the Legendary class" ino states. Tsunade almost couldn't hide the smirk on her face, "Those Idiots fell for it hook line and sinker" she thought. Mitsuomi clapped his hands and beckoned for them to follow, "Follow me and we'll get this done" he says. Mitsuomi led them to the pit and turned with a flap of his coat, "who would like to go first or we can wait til tomorrow to give you time to prepare" he asks.

"We go now" kiba shouts and leaps in with akamaru. Killua leaps down with hands in his pockets, "Killua go easy on him" mitsuomi shouts.

"Don't Underestimate me brat" kiba growls. Killua shoots forward with his palm inches from kiba's face, "Raiton: Jibashi" he says and kiba collapses. The legendary class was stunned at kiba's abrupt loss, "Still wanna Continue" mitsuomi says. Killua brings kiba out with akamaru in tow but ten-ten leaps in, "Kiba was the weakest among us" neji counters. Karasuba leaps with her katana drawn as ten-ten opens her scrolls, "Soshoryu" she shouts, firing her weapons. Karasuba plants her feet, "Ittoryu..Sanjuroku Pound Ho" she says, swinging wide. Ten-ten jerks as all her weapons were parried away but she shunshins behind the blonde but karasuba dodges, "It seems you rely on weapons On'nanoko" she remarks. Ten-ten grabs two kunai in a reverse grip but karasuba sheathes her sword and walks away, "You're not a challenge I'm bored" she says and leaps out the pit. Ten-ten stood with a scowl and leaps out as well, "That's a forfeit we win that one" sakura shouts. Lee saw the angered look on ten-ten's face, "Lee-kun I need you to win" sakura whispers and leans closer, "If you do I'll let you have me" she coos. Lee pumps his fist with fire in his eyes, "YOSH MY YOUTH WILL BURN BRIGHTLY" he shouts. Yume stood patiently as lee leaps in and yume gives him a bow, before the bowl cut rushes in. However it was over in seconds as lee was out on the ground, "WHAT THE HELL LEE?!" sakura screeches. Sasuke had activated his Sharingan and he was the one to see, other than a certain vampire and yume.

"A right hook to the chin into a left uppercut and followed by a left roundhouse kick" sasuke states. Shikamaru rubs his forehead with a sigh, "Mendokuse" he mutters. Mitsuomi hops on the railings with a chuckle, "Well its my turn" he says. Neji drops in the pit with mitsuomi in tow, "I won't be easily beaten like them" he says, activating his Byakugan. Mitsuomi shifts into a stance that sasuke recognizes, "That was my..." he thought. Neji shifts into his gentle fist stance but vampire shocks them as he approaches neji and slips off his left glove, in a bid of showing respect with an extended hand. However neji slams a palm strike right to mitsuomi's face and shatters his mask, also knocking his fedora from his head as he staggers back.

"Ha Take That Baka" sakura shouts. The mask fragments fall to the floor as neji smirks but mitsuomi laughs, "I do believe you killed my mask and knocked off my hat" he says, revealing his face. Sasuke and hinata's eyes flicker at reveal of mitsuomi's face, "He is the one from my premonition" both thought. Sakura and ino scoff at mitsuomi's handsome face, "Cha Sasuke-kun is so much Hotter" the pink monkey states. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair as neji charges again but the vampire moved with inhuman grace, "Wow if one those hit me..I'm toast" he jokes, backpedaling. Neji keeps up the pressure and mitsuomi keeps dodging but more at the last second, shocking the others but not his pillars.

"Hold Still Peasant" neji shouts but mitsuomi grabs his outstretched hand. Mitsuomi barely moves the arm and neji screams in agony from a now broken arm, dropping the Hyuga prodigy to the ground and mitsuomi grabs the hand for a friendly handshake.

"Hajimemashite I'm Mitsuomi Kiriyu once again" mitsuomi said. Mitsuomi glances up to the stunned looks of his classmates but more to the satisfied looks on sasuke and hinata, before picking up his fedora and leaping out.

"So by virtue of three to one..We win and Mr and Mrs Uchiha will remain here til the Chunin exams" mitsuomi notes. Shikamaru rubs his head and mutters mendokuse, "He's right..You guys lost the moment Kiba opened his big mouth" he says. Mitsuomi slips on his fedora with a nod, "Very Observant Mr Nara..then again you were always the smart one" he comments and shikamaru furrows his brow. Koyuki and tsunade found the group again and saw sakura attending to neji and the looks of anger from lee, ten-ten and kiba, "So the Legendary class isn't so Legendary" the slug sannin notes. Sakura was about charge tsunade but a firm slap from hinata puts her on the ground, "You have disgraced Konoha with your comments and actions today..If Koyuki-sama wanted..we could all be imprisoned" she coldly said.

"Like this Paltry country could defeat Konoha" sakura shot. Mitsuomi snorts and chuckles softly but devolves in loud laughter, "Oh really then ask Iwa about our might" karasuba answers.

"Hahaha they wouldn't know..Hahaha..that little old man..Hahaha..I'm sorry I'll control this..Hahahahaha but I'm failing..He wouldn't dare let that news be known Hahaha" mitsuomi says. Shikamaru's eyes narrows as mitsuomi continues to laugh, "Why wouldn't he" he asks. Tsunade shakes her head with a glance to mitsuomi, "Six months ago..Lady Koyuki tried to establish an alliance with Iwa..sending Mitsuomi and the pillars..However the old fence sitter decided to get uppity and the price was four broken ribs..an arm..a jaw and his back..not including the 200 dead shinobi" she explains. Hinata looked at mitsuomi with wide eyes, "You defeated the Sandaime Tsuchikage" she says, incredulously. Mitsuomi hops on the railing with a Jojo pose, "Yea and his feisty granddaughter too" he croons.

"Without their Jinchuriki they didn't stand a chance" tsunade comments.

"Now our Chunin will escort you to a hotel in the city and I would like to extend a welcome to stay here til you return Mr and Mrs Uchiha" koyuki states. Two kunoichi appear via leaf shunshin, the first was tall with brown hair and wearing a short, backless, red full-body suit over mesh armour, along with a pair of arm-length gloves and a light orange sash, a long blue green apron skirt which is open in the front, bandages on her wrists, covering all of her right left as well as her left thigh and leg with flak jacket. The second had black hair and green eyes, wearing a form-fitting grey-coloured kunoichi uniform, with a right shoulder-guard, grey gloves, and opening in her shirt which reveals some of her cleavage with grey flak jacket unzipped.

"Shizuka..Tokiwa please escort them to the Gift of Spring Hotel" koyuki orders and both bow, "Yes Milady" shizuka says. The group begrudgingly follow them as sasuke and hinata remain, "Well Koyuki-sama..On your order I'll take my leave and escort the couple to my residence" mitsuomi says.

"Of course Mitsuomi-kun" koyuki says as she and tsunade return inside. Mitsuomi grasps hinata and sasuke's shoulder, "Won't take a minute" he says and all three vanish in a black flash. The three reappeared in the garden of a modest two story home, "Was that?!" sasuke gasps.

"The Hiraishin of the Legendary Yondaime..Why yes it was" mitsuomi says. The home had a back deck to the garden and a private hot spring and outdoor bath, "How..how can you know the Hiraishin" hinata asks. Mitsuomi led them to table on the deck and beckoned for them to sit, "I'll answer that but I take it you have other questions" he says.

"Hai are you the one from a premonition I had five years ago today" hinata asks. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a soft look, "I am but truly understand that..I must explains What I am" he says. The sliding door to the deck opened as a woman with long black hair, green eyes and dressed in a black cheongsam stepped out with a tray of tea.

"Vielen Dank Reina" mitsuomi says and reina bows, "Bruder" she says and excusing herself, "She is a Chi-bunshin of me in a Henge" he says. Mitsuomi places his left hand on his heart, "I am known as the No-life-Prince or to be more precise I am a vampire" he says and pauses to let it sink in.

"Now that means I consume blood to survive but I can eat normal food..I have lived for many millennia predating your Sage of Six Paths" mitsuomi says but sasuke slams his fist on the table, "What?!..You're thousands of years old?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi sips his tea with a nod, "However I have been asleep many years and happenstance allowed Naruto and myself to meet" he explains.

"How did you meet Naruto-kun" hinata asks, trying to wrap her head around this. Mitsuomi places his tea cup down, "I was there in his final moments..Your Hokage sought his power and tried to steal it..Naruto narrowly survived his hanging but not the people's wrath..His Root brought Naruto to my crypt and accidentally awoke me..I disposed of those fools and I met this Human with such a heart that it motivated me..So with his permission I drank his blood and gained everything from him..Though Naruto has passed away..he still lives apart of me" he explains.

"So in a way you are Naruto" sasuke asks and mitsuomi nods, "I know I can't replace him but for the next month I wanna get to know you as he did" he replies.

"If you have Naruto's memories..then you know what I really look like" sasuke said. Mitsuomi crosses his legs once again, "Long and luscious legs..Silken Raven hair..Hourglass figure and a bust to rival your "wife"..need I go on" he says. Sasuke drops her henge with a scoff, "Ok for arguments sake..Its true why wait two years" she asks. Mitsuomi rests his head on his hand, "I wanted to be worthy...if I'd taken you then..you would not have believed my intentions but now I am a Kage of a village and now have the means to take you away from Konoha" he explains.

"How did you become Kage..Spring didn't have a village" sasuke states. Mitsuomi lights a cigarette with a slow drag and puff into the sky, "After Naruto and I merged and after giving you and Tsunade-Hime the premonition..I headed to Wave then north to Taki and Tea lastly Spring..with some convincing..Koyuki-sama agreed to my request and I gathered allies..Some you know and other you don't...I came to Konoha several times to "Liberate" certain things and people" he explains.

"That explains the Hiraishin but the Yondaime used a special kunai" sasuke states. Mitsuomi rolled up his sleeve to show a tattoo on his right forearm, "Mine is more akin to the Nidaime Hokage..if not For Naruto I would not have attempted it..he was quite the ingenious thinker and his family quite famous as you know" he explains. Sasuke became sullen with a sigh, "They praised me as the Last Loyal Uchiha but Scorned the son of their Greatest Hero" she states.

"Even after it was revealed..Some came around but Most said Naruto-kun was the demon incarnate killing the Yondaime's son and took his body" hinata adds. Mitsuomi glances to his right as a female Anbu drops down with a Harugakure Hitai-ate of a flower in bloom, "Harukage-sama when was I to be informed about Him being in Spring" she asked, her voice angered.

"Gomen'ne Hana-chan but it was a necessary risk but Killua took Kiba out easily" mitsuomi states. Hana wore black Anbu pants with sandals, bandages to her forearms with guards and a black but formfitting shirt and grey Jonin vest unzipped.

"Hinata-san..Sasuke-san" hana greets and removes her mask, "I thought you would attack me" sasuke asks. Hana gives sasuke a slight smirk, "The boss informed us" she replies and glances back to mitsuomi, "So what about that little Shit" she said.

"He will be dealt with in due course..leave him alone for now" mitsuomi said and hana bows with a scowl, before vanishing. Mitsuomi rose from his seat with a bow, "Now all me to show you..your room for the night.. I still need to attend to my Kage duties" he states. Hinata and sasuke follow mitsuomi inside as he lead them through the modest home, upstairs to second floor. Mitsuomi opened a door to room, containing a King size four poster bed with dark blue sheets and curtains.

"Please enjoy" mitsuomi says and slinks into the shadows. Hinata steps inside with sasuke in tow, "Should we trust him" hinata asks. Sasuke wraps her arms around hinata's waist, "We have a month to find out" she replies.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...Not much to say but thanks for the support

DISCLAIMER..I OWN ONLY OC

 _ **Ethereal voice**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

 **C** **hII**

* * *

A young woman sat inside an office, her amber eyes scanning over various documents and her shoulder length blue hair holding a white rose. Mitsuomi stepped out the shadows as the woman looks up, "I heard Konoha sent their Famed class" she says. Mitsuomi slips off his fedora and places it on the desk and took a seat on the sofa next to it, "The very same Konan and I managed to capture Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha for the month" he says, crossing his legs. Konan gave him a dismissive sigh, "So it begins.. Your quest to bring them to the one they loss" she states.

"It is the goal of the one within me.. To love them as He did.. Cherish them and if I decide to make them my Queens then that is their choice" mitsuomi says, manifesting a pair of glasses. Konan stares at the vampire as how she was saved from death by the soul of the person who was once her enemy but became the bridge to peace.

 _Flashback_

 _Konan felt her life being choked away as tobi had his hand around her throat, "When this Genjutsu is over..You will die and I will have the Rinnegan" he says, coldly. Konan struggled to stop him but her eyes started to dim, "_ _ **Is That any way to a Treat a Beautiful Flower**_ _" a voice echoes. Konan falls to the water with a gulping cough as tobi had his back to her and a figure with haunting steel-blue eyes staring back as she slipped in unconsiousness._

Konan rises from her chair and revealed her form, garbed in ankle length white pleated skirt with black heel boots, a black sweater with detached sleeves and neckline but attached with mesh fabric. Mitsuomi looked up as she took a seat next to him and he took a seat at the desk, "Konan have you found him yet" he asks. Konan crosses her legs a scowl mires her beauty, "No I've searched every Akatsuki base I knew but Obito has proved elusive.. However there is one place I will try" she explains.

"Be careful..I do not wish to lose my Successor after all" mitsuomi says, signing several papers. Konan slowly nods with a soft smile, "You attained His dream" she muses.

"I would've like to have seen a world He envisoned.. Naruto is a Pure soul despite his lot in life.. He could turn a vile enemy a trusted friend.. Zabuza..Haku..Gaara..Nagato but Konoha destroyed Him..I swear I'll repay them for their Transgressions" mitsuomi states and konan gives him a look, "you sound like some Avenging Angel" she comments. Mitsuomi lifts his glasses as his hollow eyes bare, "An Angel trudging in the Pits of Hell with no wings or a Devil surviving in Heaven with no Horns" he replies. Konan soon excuses herself to retire for the night as the vampire continued the vain of his unlife. Mitsuomi looked over the various papers as door opened and tsunade stepped in, "Something on your mind" he asks, not looking up. The blonde beauty took a seat as the vampire reads a document, "I Wish to become like you" she says. Mitsuomi looked up with a blank stare, "Care to Repeat that" he asks.

"I said I want to become like You" tsunade repeats. Mitsuomi tosses his glasses on the desk and rubs his eyes, "Why because of Shizune?..Jiraiya..Sakura..their betrayal" he says. Tsunade's honey eyes flickered as she rises from the sofa, "You contain my only family..Konoha has taken Everything from me and I want the Power to make them Pay" she states. Mitsuomi stares with an amused look on his face at tsunade's determined face, "You would give up your Humanity..Let the Senju name Die for Revenge" he says.

"I already taken steps..Thanks to my Jutsu..I harvested a dozen of my eggs over the past two and a half years..Koyuki-sama even agreed to be a surrogate if I chose to continue the Senju name.. Mitsuomi I am asking you to give me the power to avenge Him to correct the mistake" tsunade counters. Mitsuomi slowly rises from his seat and close the gap to lift her chin, "You thought this through even the possibilty of becoming apart of me or a Ghoul..Omoshiroi..I will honor your request Tsunade Senju" he says and kisses her cheeks, "It would be my honor..Okaa-sama" he adds. Tsunade felt tears run down her cheeks as mitsuomi turns her around, "Now close your eyes" he says but covers them with his hand. Mitsuomi edges closer to her neck as tsunade slowly tenses but he pierces her neck as voiceless scream rears its head. Mitsuomi greedily drinks tsunade's blood as his free hand grips her waist as she struggles but she slowly laxes. Mitsuomi pulls away with a hiss and bites his tongue to fill his mouth blood and vomits some tsunade's to mix, before reinserting his fangs in her neck. A real scream billows from tsunade's mouth as mitsuomi's blood coursed through her veins, spreading like white fire through muscle and to her brain. The pain spread to her arms, down her legs to her toes and every point in between as her whole being shook with pain. Mitsuomi summoned numerous shadow hands to hold tsunade as she flayed about but tsunade seizes as her heart stopped. Suddenly an itching erupted in tsunade's body like ants crawling over her form, "It Hurts!" she cries, as red seeps from her eyes.

"I know but you Must Endure" mitsuomi says, his voice serious. Tsunade's jaw clenches as her new fangs sprout from her gums, her insides squirm and pulse with her breath forming a mist. Mitsuomi felt ungodly strength pushing on him but his raised his own to keep her place as her skin paled and going from her fifties to her early twenties. Mitsuomi released his hold as tsunade collasped but he turns her over to straddle her as he rolls up his sleeve. Tsunade opened her blurry eyes and mitsuomi saw they were still a honey color but a more acidy tint, "Tsunade drink" he says, cutting his vein. A few drops hit her parted lips and tsunade quickly latches on with both hands, her eyes becoming hollow like but the blue-eye vampire arches an eyebrow at the scent of arousal. Mitsuomi pulls his wrist away as tsunade pants heavily but she pouts, "Thats enough for tonight" he says, caressing her blood stained cheek. Tsunade only stares but leans into his touch, "Don't leave me Onegai" she whispers. Mitsuomi settles himself atop her and softly kisses her lips, "I won't leave you.. I will teach you everything you need to know" he replies. Mitsuomi transported them to his bedroom and layed her on the bed, allowing her to slip under the dark blue covers as this overwhelming sense of sleep overcame her form.

"Rest and be Reborn Tsunade" mitsuomi whispers, kissing her temple. Mitsuomi closed the curtains as reina appears in the room, "Mitsu-nii" she says and mitsuomi folds his arms with a dio pose, "Watch over her tonight and when she awakens..feed her properly" he orders and vanishes.

XxX

The next day the group of Konoha shinobi minus sasuke and hinata met outside the hotel, "Where's Sasuke-kun" sakura whines. The carriage from the previous day suddenly arrived with mitsuomi, sasuke and hinata, "Hello once again..Since Mr and Mrs Uchiha will be staying here in Spring untll the Chunin exams and Your group is leaving this afternoon..I thought I would give you a Tour of our village" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi had forgone his suit coat and mask for the day as the group begrudgingly climbed aboard. The horses neighed as the open carriage started to move, "How do you Police your village..I hardly have seen any Anbu or Shinobi" neji asks, still stinging from his defeat. Mitsuomi pointed to a number of people dressed in black military uniforms, "Well our village is relatively new in terms of the Big 5..Our police force is made of the men and women you see in black..They are the Nanba Police Force or NPF led by Hajime Sugoroku and his wife Momoko Hyakushiki as for Shinobi forces I can't comment for obvious reasons" he explains.

"I bet they're all Weak" sakura shouts. Mitsuomi didn't say a word as the carriage came to a halt at the gates of a school, "Our first stop is our Academy..It follows the Curriculum of the others nations but our graduating age is raised to sixteen" he explains.

"What about prodigies or highly talented students" shikamaru asks, as they disembark. Mitsuomi turns with a soft smile, "Well those students are allowed to undertake an Apprenticeship or continue their final years with an advanced curriculum and allowance to take D-rank missions..or C-rank if necessary..Upon graduations teams are chosen with some having valuable experience going in" he explains.

"Doesn't seem to be bustling" ino remarks. Mitsuomi glances around to the various students, "Well that is to be expected.. many of students are first year shinobi..because of that we are sending only two teams to the Chunin exams" he explains.

"Pan-pa-ka-paan!" a voice shouts. The group turns as beautiful blonde and green eye woman was approaching with four small children, her outfit consisted of a blue vest-like garment which is open similar to a jacket, a black skirt and pantyhose with ankle boots, including a sailor cap with the Harugakure symbol on it. Mitsuomi gave her a kiss on each cheek and she did the same, "I'd like you to meet Atago one of our instructors and these are the Fubuki sisters..Akatsuki..Hibiki..Izakuchi and Inazuma"he explains. The four were dressed the same in serafuku with a flower emblem on the chest, with akatsuki and hibiki have black navy hats. The four shared a common trait of dishevled hair and matching eyes, akatsuki with dark purple hair. Hibiki with bleached or light bluish hair, izakuchi having reddish-brown hair and inazuma brown hair, "Hello Harukage-san" the four greeted, bowing.

"Hello as well..have you been doing well" mitsuomi asks and akatsuki puffs her chest, "Hai..I am a full fledge Lady after all" she states. Mitsuomi softly laugh and shockingly ducks under a white sheathed nodachi, it owner a young woman with long purple hair in princess cut, hazel eyes and a white headband with a white ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. The konoha group was shocked but the sisters and atago only laugh as mitusomi sqautted on his heels and holding his fedora.

"Getting better Kagura-chan but still too slow" mitsuomi says. Kagura wears an elaborate blazer with gold lining and a large collar, which is open to reveal a collared shirt and red tie underneath. A pair of white wrist-high gloves, on her legs a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

"She wanted to surprise you with her new sword" a voice comments. The group turns to a young man with spiky black hair and dark blue eyes, dressed in dark blue cargos pants tucked into brown boots, a purple zip up vest and purple arm sleeves.

"Gray-kun" atago says, glomping the boy. However juvia appears and snatches gray from atago, "Mou Juvia-chan" she says but the school bell rings, forcing her to retreat with the fubuki sisters. Juvia wore a knee-high dark dress coat which is adorned with four, symmetrically placed, light-colored buttons on the chest. The coat is garnished with fur trimmings around her sleeve cuffs and neck. Juvia also wears a matching, dark, Russian-style hat, stylized with a light-colored butterfly clip, which, in itself, is attached to the fur trimming garnishing her hat.

"Why all the ruckus" another voice comments. This time a young woman with long red hair, dressed in white with black sleeve Orential shirt and black battle skirt with boots.

"Who are these runts?!" kiba shouts. Mitsuomi clears his throat and all four stood at attention, "These are four of the six Genin heading to the Chunin exams..Kagura Mikazuchi..Gray Fullbuster..Juvia Lockser and Erza Scarlet-Belserion" he states.

"They don't look tough..Our Genin will embarrass them" sakura comments and kiba scoffs, "I'd rather get some of that blonde than see some Genin" he sneers. A heavy burst of KI struck kiba as all four were glaring at him, "Leave Atago-Nee Alone" they said in unison. Kiba was about to retort or attack but he freezes as mitsuomi stares from under his fedora, "Now now my cute Genin..you should see your Sensei and continue your training" he says

"Hai Mitsu-nii" they say and vanish via shunshin, "Shall we move on perhaps" mitsuomi adds. The group returned in silence but hinata decided break it, "Quite a talented group but they don't seem to be from here given their ages" she asks. The horses trot along as mitsuomi nods, "Hai..Koyuki-sama felt Harugakure should be a place of new beginnings and opened her borders to those whom wanted a change..Our Genin and Four Pillars are that result..Ieyasu Date is our only Born shinobi from this country and one of our new beacons of the future" he explains. The carriage moved through the streets when a black raven landed on mitsuomi's shoulder, "Hmm fascinating" he muses, before it flew away.

"Is something wrong Lord Harukage" hinata asks. Mitsuomi glances back with an eye-smile, "Oh nothing its just Kage's work is never done.. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he said. The Bunshin appeared next to him and took the reigns as mitsuomi stood, "Excuse me..I'll meet you at docks to see our fleet" he says. Mitsuomi hops enough and lets gravity take hold as he vanishes to shunpo, leaving everyone dumbstruck except hinata and sasuke. The carriage continues on until it reaches a wooded area and the hospital built among the forest. The hospital had five story building and adjoining three story building for critical and intense care with beautiful garden for patients to relax. At the hospital's entrance stood karin in her uniform but added a white coat, next to her was a young man.

"Welcome to Well of Spring Hospital.. I'm hospital's Co-director Karin Uzumaki and this is one of our Genin Yukimaru" karin states. Yukimaru had magenta eyes and long pale-green hair. His outfit consisted of a kimono with a jade-green inside and a grey outside along with cadet-blue pants with bandages down to his ankles and sandals.

"Uzumaki like the Demon" kiba spat and karin glares behind her glasses, "Yes and my Ikoto.. So watch your mouth Trash" she hissed. Kiba raised his hand but a hand grabs him from behind, "You would wise to refrain from this Konoha shinobi" voice comments. A tall man with spiky but slicked back orange hair stood behind kiba, dressed in grey cargos and a black tunic shirt.

"Jugo" sasuke says and jugo nods, "Hai Been awhile" he replies, pushing kiba aside. The pair shake hands as karin claps her hands, "Please follow me and I'll give you the tour" she says and everyone follows.

"Now this hospital was founded by Lady Tsunade and is the core of our Med-nin force..Yukimaru being a prime example of this" karin explains and yukimaru blushes.

"So you've implemented the Medical ninja program Tsunade-sama wanted for Konoha here in Spring" shikmaru asks and karin nods, "Konoha really screwed up" a new voice comments. A tall woman with pixie silver hair and purple eyes but one covered by an eyepatch, dressed in a black dress suit with a grey trench coat on her shoulders with black bars on the shoulder plates.

"Hello Najenda-san" karin says with a slight bow and najenda does the same, "So this the class that the Pillars embarassed" she comments. Neji and the others took offense, "So you're the Fourth Pillar" neji comments. Najenda tilts her head, "Huh who told you there were only four Pillars" she says.

"You're Fucking Kage" kiba shouts and najenda laughs, "And you believed him..for High-class shinobi you're dumb" she states. Karin kept the tour moving as najenda accompanied them, "So how many Pillars are there really" shikamaru asked. Najenda glances to the lazy genius, "Thirteen Captains and thirteen Lts with one platoon each of Ninjutsu using Samurai and Shinobi but some Captains double in other Capacites" she explains.

"What sort of Techniques are in use for serious injuries" hinata states, shaking shikamaru from his thoughts. Karin leads to the observastion room where a surgey was going on, "Well..we use various techinques.. Acupuncture to Shiatsu even specialized medicine and to be frank we could reach new heights with someone of your caliber Hyuga-sama..The Byakugan can open up a whole new field of medical study" she explains. Neji glares at karin but hinata glares at him, "Would you mind sharing notes with us to better our medical program" she asks.

"I wouldn't mind if was to you Hyuga-sama but the final decision falls to Lady Tsunade..Koyuki-sama and Harukage-sama" karin explains. The tour continues as they meet various doctors and meanwhile their real tour guide was dealing with a certain matter.

XxX

Nanba police HQ is one of the most secure facilities in Spring, it houses six underground levels for prisoners and five above as the heart of the NPF. Inside one of its interrogation rooms was commander and warden of Nanba Momoko Hyakushiki. Momoko wore a burgundy suit with her nameplate on her left breast, with her arm band spelling out warden and a red tie. At the top of her tie is a gold medallion with the kanji for 100 on it as well as two gold bars on her collar. On each of her shoulders are two gold spikes, wearing white gloves with red hearts surrounded by gold on them. She also wears a black belt around her waist with a half demon like face in gold with spikes and wears knee high black boots that are adorned with 6 silver stripes each with hearts surrounded by gold which slowly increases in size as they go up, with the last hearts on top of the boots having gold spikes sticking out of them. Both boots have gold decoration at the top and bottom. She generally wears her warden hat with a gold adornment with two spikes sticking upwards. Across from momoko was a young woman with pale skin and ink color hair to her shoulder with a fake smile and ink color eyes. The kunoichi was dressed in black and her midriff exposed with a short tanto between them. Momoko leaned forward with a hard look, "I'll ask one last time..why were you and your compatriots sneaking around Lady Koyuki's palace" she asks but the kunoichi remains quiet with her fake smile. Outside and looking through the one-way mirror were momoko's most trusted guards other than her husband of Samon Gokuu, Kiji Mitsuba and Kenshirou Yozakura or known as Kiji, Inu and Saru. Kiji wore the standard Nanba black uniform, decorated with Turquoise and Violet beads and dons a collar with greenish turquoise feathers and wears the standard white gloves. He wears a pair of high-heels that are black in color and is decorated with golden pheasant feathers at the end. Inu wore the standard guard uniform with slight modifications, donning on a pink haori with sakura patterns and the emblem on his hat is a sakura blossom with standard white gloves. Saru wears the formal uniform as well but also has two Gongs on his shoulders and a red belt which has a movable long red tail attached to it. He wears a pair of red boots with gold and green ornaments.

"I wonder what country She's from..Harukage-sama is very thorough on border security" inu comments. Kiji stares at his reflection in his compact, "They could be from Konoha due to Lady Tsunade and the Legendary class being here" he states. A lighthearted but ominous giggling fills the hall, " _ **Very astute my lovely Kiji**_ " a voice coos. Kiji blushes as inu and saru stare with blank looks as the hall darkens and mitsuomi steps out the shadows, "They are known as the Ne and are the personal force of the current Hokage" he states.

"How many were sent" mitsuomi adds. Saru steps forward with a salute, "A squad..all were detained by us and brought here but they refuse to talk" he explains. Mitsuomi smiles and strokes saru on the head, "Um sir why do you always stroke me on the head" saru asks. Mitsuomi rubs his chin with his hand still on saru's head, "Gomen but you're the perfect height and Momoko-chan does it too" he replies.

"My Pride" saru says, making a childish face. Momoko steps out with a tsk, "Lousy On'na" she mutters. Mitsuomi looks through the glass at the pale kunoichi, "She has a seal on her tongue that won't allow her reveal anything" he says but shows his fangs, "Except from me" he adds. Mitsuomi steps inside and locks the door, "So you won't talk or Can't" he muses.

"Are you the Dickless Harukage" the kunoichi said. Mitsuomi titters as he runs his gloved finger along the desk, "Oh my Dear I am certainly not Dickless" he croons. Mitsuomi rounded the desk, "I bet your Master has been chomping at the bit to learn the strength of our country" he says, running his gloved fingers up her arm.

"No need to be nervous Saya isn't that what Danzo calls you" mitsuomi adds. Saya furrows her brow as mitsuomi rounds and stops mere inches from her left cheek, "You see I know All about Konoha and others trying to learn everything about Harugakure or our technology" he whispers.

"Then Danzo-sama will have it" saya comments. Mitsuomi titters as he lays on the desk, "Oh really and why is that" he asks. Saya furrows her brow again, "He is the Hokage" she says.

"And that entitles him to everything" mitsuomi counters. Outside momoko and others watched in fascination, "Like a spider with a fly" she says.

"Spider and fly" saru asks. Momoko glances his way, "Its a story..a spider lures a fly into its nest little by little but in the His case he tells it different..in his case he is much larger spider that instead of weakening the prey allows the prey to grow fat and strong then attacks" she explains. Saya did her best to maintain her training but the pale skin kunoichi was failing to the predator before her, "I'm curious as why Danzo would send you but to be honest I'm not" mitsuomi muses and hops off the table, "Five years Konoha and others have tried to infiltrate our borders..Kumo sent two Bolt units to test us..I sent back their heads in a gift wrapped box..Danzo sent one too but they never returned" he adds. Mitsuomi suddenly straddles saya, "Do you know Why" he croons, staring into emotionless eyes. Suddenly the room darkens and numerous eyes open in the shadows, "Because I have Eyes.. _**Everywhere**_ " mitsuomi coos. Saya flinches as the numerous eyes but hers widen as she locks onto his steel-blue, "You're mine now and will do as I say.. Yes" he croons. Saya's eyes were glazed over as she nods, "Yes Master Kiriyu" she says. Mitsuomi abruptly stands with a serious look, "Good" he says and steps out. Mitsuomi adjusts his tie with a glance to momoko, "Kill the remaining team and send her back on the boat with the class but covertly" he states.

"Yes Sir and may I say its like watching poetry in motion watching you break prisoners" momoko comments. Mitsuomi chuckles as he slips on his fedora, "Years of practice.. _**Years of practice**_ " he says, fading into the shadows.

XxX

The carriage arrived at the docks west of the Port of Spring, where they arrived but within walking distance. The port itself contained two cruiser class ships in dock and further west one Airship. The group disembark as a woman with long black hair and red eyes was waiting but suddenly the real mitsuomi arrived, allowing the clone to dispel and appraise mitsuomi.

"Teitoku I take it these are the emissaries from Konoha" the woman comments. The woman wore a white and black Japanese style shirt with gold trim, a white pleated skirt and maroon thigh highs in white ankle boots, with a white coat draped on her shoulders, black with gold trim elbow length gloves and Navy cap.

"I'd like you to meet Nagato one of our fleets' Captains" mitsuomi states. Nagato gives them a curt nod but points to her face at kiba, "These ships look very modern but I doubt they surpass Kumo" ino comments.

"Our Fleet rivals if not surpasses Kumo and Kiri in terms of speed and our Airships can make trips to Suna in half the time of normal travel" nagato remarks, shutting up the blonde.

"You have Alliance with Suna" shikamaru asks and mitsuomi nods, "Hai.. Suna was one of our first allies along with Taki..Wave..Tea and various countries" he replies. Shikamaru notes this and stowed it away for later, "Are these the only ships you have or others on patrol" he asks. Nagato adjusts her cap with a glance to mitsuomi and he nods, "We currently have ten ships in our fleet of cruiser size like my own with one carrier airship commanded by Captain Unryuu and six destroyer class ships commanded by Captain Tenryuu" she explains.

"Ara is Teito-kun revealing our secrets" a voice comments The groups spies a woman with brown hair and green eyes, dressed similar nagato but has a pleated black skirt and white gloves. Mitsuomi turns with a bow and takes her gloved hand, "Gomen' Mutsu-chan" he says, kissing her hand. Mutsu giggles as she interlocks her arm with nagato, "It quite alright Teito-kun but I have to steal Nagato-chan for a expedition briefing" she says and both excuse themselves. Mitsuomi turned to the group with a whimsical smile, "Well that concludes our Tour" he says and creates two clones, "This one will escort you back to the ship and my other clone will escort Mr and Mrs Uchiha back to the Hotel.. Unfortantely I have pressing business to attend to" he says and excuses himself.

"Sasuke-kun you don't have to stay here" sakura whines. Sasuke pinches the bridge of his nose, "I do because of Kiba's Buffoonery but this is actually a good thing.. We can gain secrets" he says, slightly placting to get them off his back.

"I agree If given permission I can acquire their Medical technology" hinata adds. Both could see the conniving looks on some their faces, "Ok Sasuke-kun" ino says. The group part ways as sasuke shakes his head, "How foolish are they" he thought.

"Please follow me I will guide you to the Hotel.. The boss will see you tomorrow" the clone says and they board the carriage.

XxX

Inside mitsuomi's home a certain blonde started to awaken as tsunade scrunched her face, opening her honey eyes. The former Hokage slowly sat up and the previous nights events replay as she runs her fingers along her neck. The curtains of the bed opened as reina poked her head in, "Ohayo or rather Kombawa Tsuna-chan" she greets. Tsunade climbed from bed with a yawn and exposed her fangs but her nose picked up some delectable. Reina giggles as she points to a large glass of blood, "Mitsu-nii told me to properly feed you its O+ virgin female twenty years old" she explains. Tsunade looks between the glass and reina, "Oh I am one of Mitsu-nii's familiars and adopted sister Reina Haruno and no relation to the pink howler monkey" reina explains. Tsunade slowly nods and hesitantly picks up the glass, "Once I reviled blood.. Now I need it to survive" she muses, taking a few sips. Once the the blood touched her tongue, her eyes dilated and tsunade greedily drank with a soft moan as she finished. A pair of arms snaked around her waist and tsunade glance back to see mitsuomi, "How do feel" he asks.

"Hungry and Stronger" tsunade replies and mitsuomi chuckles, meeting her lips. Tsunade moans into his touch, her arm snaking around his head. Mitsuomi right arm was around her waist and his left was kneading her breast, "I could Fuck you into a coma" he coos. Tsunade slips her tongue in his mouth, "That would be Incest since you called me Okaa-sama" she purrs. Mitsuomi's hand on her waist slowly moves into her pants but reina clears her throat, " _ **What/WHAT**_ " mitsuomi and tsunade hissed.

"Koyuki-sama has called a meeting of the council.. Its Time" reina says. Mitsuomi chuckles in tsunade's neck, "I guess we'll continue this later" she croons and saunters off. Mitsuomi cracks his neck with a sniff, "Oh yes Very soon I have my Lovely War" he muses into a twirl.

XxX

Koyuki sat a large table as the members of her council arrived for a meeting concerning mitsuomi's decision to go to Konoha for chunin exams instead of waiting for the finals the month later. Tsunade sat on her left drinking from a thermos which contained blood. Koyuki was shocked by tsunade's decision but both assured no harm would come to the people and it wouldn't affect her duties. The first to arrive were several men and women in traditional attire a few from her father's time, Sachika Mikono and Kaede Aikos most notably of the group, followed by najenda in her pillar's uniform. Next to arrive was momoko and Oda Nobunaga. Nobunaga a former samurai from iron country and military genius, agreeing to follow mitsuomi and seeing his prowess in battle. The last to arrive was Hiro Wakaba, dressed in formal attire and originally from Hi-no-Kuni but exiled by the current Daimyo. Mitsuomi soon arrived and took his place at koyuki's right, "I call this meeting to order and I hand the floor to you Wakaba-san" she says. Wakaba taps his fan on the table, "Thank you Koyuki-sama" he starts and clears his throat, "Esteemed council it has been brought to my attention that Konoha's Legendary class has arrived and left without our knowledge" he states.

"I apologize for that Wakaba-san but it was not prudent to bother the council with such mundane matter since they were trying to strong arm me into returning to Konoha" tsunade explains. Sachika glances to the blonde, "That seems very underhanded of them" she notes.

"It is Sachika-san but it afforded us a boon as the Heir and Heiress of the Uchiha and Hyuga clans will be staying in our country for the month" tsunade adds. The council gasp and murmur but oda laughs, "I bet it you who pulled that little trick Kiriyu-kun" he says and mitsuomi nods with an eye-smile, "Hai.. I played on the Ego of their class to face myself and three of the pillars in a duel.. Resulting in Mr and Mrs Uchiha staying in Spring for the month until I leave for chunin exams with our teams and Anko" he explains.

"Harukage-sama do you think its wise to double as Jonin sensei for the exams..Konoha will no doubt try to exact retribution for the slight with the Legendary class" an older woman states. Mitsuomi smiles softly as he places his fedora on the table, "Worry not Madam Kaede..even though I am the Kage of Spring.. I am also a Sensei.. I owe it to my Genin to see them through" he states.

"Then who will run the village in your stead for the duration.. Surely you thought of that" wakaba states. The doors open as konan steps in with a bow, "Konan will be my Regent in my stead and my Successor" mitsuomi states. Konan takes a seat in mitsuomi's spot as he moves behind koyuki, "Koyuki-sama with your permission.. I would like to address the council on the matter we discussed" he says.

"Of course Mitsuomi-san" koyuki replies. Mitsuomi clears his throat as he moves past koyuki's chair, "Esteemed members of the Council.. When I took up the mantle of Harukage.. I did it honoring a Friend's wish and with a Goal in mind and that goal is see Harugakure as a Major Shinobi Village the likes of the Big Five" he says. The council gasps and murmur but mitsuomi waves his hand to quiet them, "However to do that one must expand and we have.. Our Technology surpasses some of the Five and has been the Talk of many countries since our Inception.. Many have tried to steal our secrets and our Allies but Our Forces have beat them back" he states.

"Harukage-sama what you say is true but what would happen if one of the Larger nations attacked us" hiro comments. Mitsuomi slightly smirks as he rounds the table, "then we would fight.. Our forces to Defend Spring have proven their worth have they not" he says. Hiro slowly nods with a tap of his fan on the table, "Harukage-sama.. I Disike War as do many here.. War begets Hate which brings suffering.. Suffering brings more hate.. Which begets more war.. A never ending cycle.. Spring is still small even with our allies should War come" he says.

"I agree with you Hiro-san with our Current Strength should one of the Major Powers act against us" sachika states. Mitsuomi pulls on his glove a bit, "Like Kumo or Konoha perchance.. Kumo is the most Militaristic of the Big Five and their Ally Konoha has Won Three Shinobi wars" he says.

"However a cornered mouse can Kill a cat" oda interjects and glances to hiro, "Our Shodai is right Kumo and Konoha thrive on war.. Their current Hokage is a Veteran of Two of those wars.. The current Raikage flexes his power by annexing Frost and Peaches Country.. Hell even our Allies around Nadeshiko and Taki have noticed Kumo and Konoha forces around their borders" he states.

"Then once Word reaches Konoha of The Heir and Heiress of Two Major clans are in our Country.. What is to Stop them from declaring war on us Nobunaga-san" hiro states.

"Because I intend to do it First" mitsuomi interjects and everyone gasps in shock. Hiro shot up from his seat, "Harukage-sama have you gone Mad?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi stares at hiro with his soul piercing steel-blue orbs, "I am Perfectly Sane in this regard" he states.

"Harukage-sama I don't doubt your skill set but Hiro-san is right" sachika says but oda giggles, "Oh Sachika-san beating up an old Kage and his granddaughter with some odd number of Shinobi" he says and sees the confused look on hiro's face.

"Oh I forget you werent in Spring when our Kage earned a very dubious nickname.. The Butcher of the Coliseum" oda adds. Hiro's eyes widen in horror and the council gasp in shock except momoko and najenda but oda chuckles, "So when I say our Nation could stand up to likes Kumo and Konoha" he states.

"Koyuki-sama.. Why.. Why would let such a man become Harukage" hiro asks. Koyuki glances to mitsuomi and back to hiro, "Allow me to anwser that Koyuki-sama" mitsuomi says and she nods, "I was chosen for my Skills but Also for my Tenacity to Bring about change" he says and pauses, "Because once The Chunin Exams are over.. I intend to Declare War on Konoha and Its Allies" he adds. The room goes deathly silent as they tried to take in what mitsuomi said but hiro recovers, "Koyuki-sama I demand that Mitsuomi Kiriyu be relieved of his duties as Harukage" he shouts.

"On what grounds Wakaba-san" koyuki asks and hiro points his fan, "He intends to drag our Fragile Country against the Might of Hi-no-kuni and Konoha" he says. Oda starts laughing as mitsuomi is opposite koyuki, "Hiro-san don't you want to see Konoha put in their place by our resident One-man Army" he states. Hiro clutches his fan and looks to sachika and kaede, "Surely you do not wish see what has been built up destroyed by their Combined strength" he says. Kaede had her eyes closed in thought but sachika looks him in the eye, "Hiro-san were you not exiled by the current Daimyo of Hi-no-kuni because you believed him to be weak-willed" she says but her eyes narrow, "Or were you sent by the Hokage to Spy on our country" she adds. Hiro freezes as all eyes lock on him, "Yes I was exiled by the Daimyo but surely you all do not wish to see Spring fall into Ruin" he says.

"None of us wish this but if Spring is to Survive Konoha and Kumo must be brought to Heel.. As Harukage-sama said both Thrive on War and for Peace to Be achieved.. Both must be Stopped" najenda comments.

"Our Country can not fight a Full Scale War" hiro says. Mitsuomi taps the table with a smirk, "Oh but we can.. Our Navy surpasses Kumo.. Our Allies border Hi-no-kuni.. I am in correspondence with Kiri and things are going well for them to enter into an Alliance with us and I intend to send Emissaries to Iwa again to try for a Non aggression Pact or even an Alliance" he said. Hiro wipes his brow and rises from his seat, "Koyuki-sama see reason and do not do this" he pleads. Koyuki rises from her seat as does everyone, "As Daimyo of Spring Country.. I Declare that once the Chunin Exams are concluded.. We will Declare War on Konoha and All its Allies" she delcares. Mitsuomi places his hand on his heart and bows, "It shall be Done as you Command" he declares.

XxX

In Spring country was an estate on the remains of Kazahana castle, only accessible by a special seal and on the grounds was oddly a Gothic style Abbey but not for holiness. However it was the stronghold of Harugakure's elite force led by their kage and the force that protected the Land of Spring from shadows. One meeting hall held a high ceiling, numerous blue flame chandeliers and statues but at its center sat a long glass table, with a long black centerline with ten engraved chair. Five of the chairs were occupied by three woman and two men. The first was a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes, wearing a militaristic dress apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck and high-heeled boots to her thighs. A tattoo on her chest of a number three on her left breast and another tattoo in the center of her chest. The second was a tall young man with short black hair and light grey eyes, dressed in a modenized red karuta sashinuki style kote with red lacquered steel han kote style forearm guards, along with red lacquered steel suneate and haidate, Under the armor was a black shitagi, yugake, and hakama tied with a white himo and the tattoo of an eight on his neck. The third was a young woman with light blue hair which she keeps in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consisted of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots on her forearm was the tattoo of the number nine. The fourth had a cigarette in his mouth and was a tall bald man with dark red eyes but under his left eye is a cross shaped scar. He wore a black jacket with a white shirt and red tie, knee high black boots with red soles, a red belt with a gold buckle, white gloves with his cap having the Harugakure insignia. The last a pale beauty with vibrant red hair thickly braided in front and back with bows on each, including to gold ornament in the upper and U shape earrings. She wore black top that has a diamond-shaped opening, exposing a portion of her breasts and a heart-shaped pattern around the borders. It extends down to the naval of her stomach where it meets a large angular scar, draped over by a dark-colored cape with a light-colored inside and two medallion gold-like ornaments and is held together by a golden chain. Not left bare, her neck is decorated by other small cloth-based accessories, including a wide bow. Additionally, wearing an elongated black loincloth with the symbol of Harugakure emblazoned on its front, having white borders on its edges and being connected to another cloth piece with the very same heart-shaped design. She also wears black thigh-high boots with heels that have a white-colored border near the top and gloves of the same color and design, only having claw-like extensions. Her black witch's hat is much larger than her head and possesses dreadlock designs with white bandaging near its ends. It also has a fur lining near its edges with the number four above her navel. These five were five of ten Espada of Harukage Eileen Belserion, Toyohisa Shimazu, Guren, Hajime Sugoroku and Esdeath.

"Its been awhile since we were assembled" toyohisa asks. Hajime blows a stream smoke, "About ten months" he replies. Eileen waves her hand with a look, "Why must you smoke in here..you'll ruin my skin" she comments.

"You don't complain when He smokes" esdeath shot and guren sighs, "Here we go" she muses. Eileen's eyes narrow as her sclera turns black and she bares a set of fangs, "Hush Whore" she hissed. Esdeath bares her own fangs as ice forms on her chair and a sadistic grin forms. However the doors open as tsunade and karasuba enter with two others, "Fighting already" karasuba muses. The first was young girl that resembled a porcelian doll, dressed in a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes. She had blonde hair in twintails and pink eyes and the number seven on her wrist. The second was a old man with a ponytail, a thick beard, and stretched earlobes with two piercings in both ears, wearing traditional man's kimono and pair of Geta sandals with ten on his ankle. Their names being Biscuit Krueger or Bisky and Isaac Netero the God of Taijutsu.

" _ **Come now Karasuba its only natural that they fight..Eileen dislikes Esdeath and vice versa**_ " an ethereal voice comments. Everyone turns to the head chair that was about two feet taller than the rest as purple tinted shadows formed mitsuomi.

"Master" esdeath and eileen said, as the others take their seats. Mitsuomi removes his mask as reina glides into the room with various liquors, "Greetings my Dear Espada.. The time soon approaches when our enemies will make their moves" he states.

"Do you think the Akatsuki will make a move similar to Orochimaru did in Konoha" hajime asks. Mitsuomi crosses his legs with a shake of his head, "Obito has spent the last Five years planning his return..I doubt he would waste it on Konoha but we should be mindful of it" he says.

"I heard from Killua that the pillars completely embarrassed four members of Konoha's Legendary class" guren asks. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a nod, "Yume.. Karasuba and Killua did their thing and I got to embarrass an old adversary and the Uchiha and Hyuga heirs will remain in Spring for the month" he explains.

"So what's the plan concerning Konoha especially after That incident" hajime asked. Mitsuomi crosses his legs and interlocks his fingers in his lap, "I've taken steps on that front.. Also give Kiji..Inu and Saru a little bonus for their speedy work" he explains. Hajime slowly nods as mitsuomi glances to toyohisa, "As for Konoha.. I will be heading there in a few weeks with Anko and our Genin teams..Yume, Karasuba, Killua, Eileen and Esdeath will guard Koyuki-sama day and night respectively because I wouldn't put it pass Danzo to try again once he finds out I'm in Konoha.. Toyohisa and Guren take a three squads to test Kumo's border..Have Tenryuu and Tatsuta or Kaga and Akagi bring you..Bisky..Jiji I want the two of you to go to Iwa and test the waters again for an alliance.. If he refuses dangle the possibility of Finally getting revenge on Konoha" he explains.

"Hmmhmm..I could use the trip to get back in fighting shape" netero says and mitsuomi laughs, "Of course Jiji" he replies.

"What shall I be doing" tsunade asks and mitsuomi runs his fingers along his temple, "Continue training your new abilities with me and accompany us as our resident Med-nin" he replies.

"I can live with that but I suspect Konoha will stack the odds against our teams..they're all formidable but I'd like to teach my super strength to the ones with the best control" tsunade adds. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose and chin, "Perhaps Erza and Kagura or Yukimaru and Juvia" he said. Guren perks up at his name, "You need not worry Guren.. Gray and Juvia will not let anything happen to him..he knows to forfeit if things go south" mitsuomi assures.

"Hai Primera" guren replies. Mitsuomi removed his left glove with his teeth to reveal a one on his left hand, "That reminds me..Tsunade has officially taken her place among us as our Segunda and taken her place in the night as well" he states. Tsunade moves her choker to reveal her puncture marks and a two between them as eileen gave a neutral look but esdeath gave the blonde an amused sneer.

"So the Legendary medic goes from saving lives to taking lives" esdeath purrs. Tsunade leans forward as her honey glow but mitsuomi kicks his legs on the table, "I'd settle down Es..Tsunade is a true Draculina unlike you or Eileen and one of my future wives" he states. Eileen was shocked at but mitsuomi winks at her, " **Fear not my little witch..Tsunade is a fellow Uzumaki after all** " he thought and she relaxes.

"Now my dear Espada we continue to prepare for our War and we Remind those is Konoha their true Place in the world and Wake them from their Grandiose dream" mitsuomi said. Everyone rises from their chairs except tsunade, esdeath and eileen but hajime stops with a sadistic smirk, "When the Time comes..I want the one who insulted my Men" he says. Mitsuomi raises his glass with a smirk of his own, "I look forward to it" he says.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A/N...Thank to you everyone for their support

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

 _ **Ethereal voice**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

 **CHIII**

* * *

Mitsuomi slowly lights a cigarette with a glance to tsunade, "Since they live here at the Abbey.. You've never met them but since you now own the night its time you did" he says. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "The first Eileen Belserion born Eiko Uzumaki and Erza's grandmother.. I found her in Hozuki Prison in Virginal Old age having used artificial means to have her daughter because she wanted no man to touch her.. I made her my offer and she quickly agreed to regain her beauty and continue the quest for knowledge like your former teammate but through more intellectual means" he explains. Eileen slightly glares at mitsuomi, "Please do not compare me to that Snake" she chides.

"Gomen.. Gomen and lastly Esdeath is from the Northern islands of Kiri and a Master of Hyoton.. She challenged me to a Battle and I defeated her in Quite the Battle.. She swore fealty to me and became a Vampire quite readily" mitsuomi states. Mitsuomi took a slow drag and blew another stream of smoke, "Now I need to punish you two for fighting yet again" he muses. Esdeath grins and rises from her chair as mitsuomi pushes back, "I'm sorry Master but Eileen and I just don't mix.. Fire and Ice" she says, bending over and hiking up her dress and exposing her plump rear. Eileen removes her witch's hat and saunters to him, "Tsunade hop on the table and strip off your bottoms" he says. Tsunade complies and sexily strips, before crawling in front of esdeath.

"Es your punishment is to Eat Tsunade out but you can't Cum before she does" mitsuomi said, as eileen gets him hard. Mitsuomi rises and runs his fingers along esdeath's light blue panties, "Eileen yours is watch and Not Touch Yourself at All" he orders. Eileen takes a seat with a glare as mitsuomi rubs esdeath's plump omanko through her panties, as the ice user starts licking tsunade. The former Hokage leaned back on her hands as esdeath grasps her thighs. Mitsuomi moved esdeath's panties and slowly slid inside, causing esdeath to lurch and pick up her ministrations. Tsunade panted heavily and it slipped into moans as esdeath ate her out and mitsuomi rocking his hips with a glance to eileen. Eileen sat calmly but he knew her core was leaking fluid as he pumps esdeath deep and slow with quick pumps mixed in.

"Do you wanna Cum Es" mitsuomi coos. Several moans escape esdeath's lips as she fingers and licks tsunade's snatch, "Mmm.. No Master but I bet Eileen.. Ahh.. Does" she says. Eileen glares at esdeath but maintains her calm facade, "I can control my carnal desires better than you Esdeath" she comments. Tsunade grips esdeath by the head as she fell in her back and free right hand kneads her breast, "Fuck I'm gonna Cum" she cries. Esdeath quickly sped her ministrations as her limit was quickly approaching, "Ikuuuuuu" tsunade cries. Mitsuomi picked up his pace, "Es you may Cum now" he coos and on que esdeath squirted violently onto his lap. Esdeath panted heavily as he pulls out and shifts to face him, catching his mouth in a hunger kiss.

"Master more" esdeath coos. Eileen roughly pulls esdeath from mitsuomi and savagely kisses the blue hair vampire, "Master they have known release.. When Shall I" eileen says and he pulls her into his lap, "I apologize for that but you shall know release many times before it's over" mitsuomi purrs. Mitsuomi forms to shadow arms and grasp tsunade and esdeath, transporting them to his bedroom. Tsunade and esdeath start to make out into the bed as eileen dispels her clothes. Mitsuomi snakes an arm around her waist and slowly starting kissing her, lifting her left leg and then her right as he walks them to the bed. Mitsuomi slowly lowers eileen on the bed and wastes no time to slide inside her. Tsunade and esdeath were tribbing at the head of bed as eileen moans and left leg draped on mitsuomi's left shoulder. Eileen pants heavily with a thin mist leaving her mouth and her fangs bared, "Motto.. Motto.. Motto Master" she cries. Mitsuomi grins wide as he speeds up as legs wrap around his waist, her omanko sooned tighten around his member. Mitsuomi pull out as eileen pants on the bed as esdeath latches onto her breast. Tsunade lays on her back with legs spread, "I've been aching for you" she coos. Mitsuomi meets her lips but not in animalistic manner like with esdeath or eileen but akin to lover meeting a lost love. Mitsuomi moves off her lips with butterflies kiss down her cheek to her neck where he had bitten her. Tsunade panted softly with her body crying out in passion for him, "Make me Feel Alive" she cries. Mitsuomi inserts himself in her omanko as her arms wrap around his neck, "Make Love to me.. Make your Woman" she moans. Es and eileen giggle as they cuddled each other, their lovely screams of pleasure filling the house for hours to come. Mitsuomi soon lays with esdeath on his left, eileen to his right and tsunade laying in his arms, their bed stained in cum and blood with the No-Life-Prince sporting a Shit-eating grin and a puff of smoke.

IX

Mitsuomi walked through the village tipping his fedora each passerby, his destination was the academy to see the newest class to graduate in a few months. Mitsuomi arrived at the academy and waiting at the gate was a young woman with black hair and red eyes, wearing a blue dress uniform with thighhighs held in place by a garter belt and a sailor's hat on her head. The woman smiled warmly as mitsuomi took her hand, "Hello Harukage-sama" she greets.

"To you as well Takao-chan" mitsuomi replies. The pair enter the academy and headed to the second floor where the class was waiting, "I heard a lecherous dog tried to oggle my Sister" takao asks. Mitsuomi glances her way with a nod, "Hai and he will be dealt with in due time" he replies. Takao opens the door as the class quiets down but the class quite small and held only ten students. The Fubuki sisters sat next to each other chatting way, to their left were the Strauss triplets and behind them were the Dragneel siblings and their friend from the deceased Metalicana clan. The Strauss triplets consisted of Mirajane, Elfman and their youngest twin Lisanna. Mirajane had long white hair to her chest with blue eyes and a curiously upward ponytail held with a purple band. Elfman was the tallest of his siblings with spiky white hair and a penchant to scream about "Manly Things" wherever he can. The last of the Strauss siblings is Lisanna with short white hair and blue eyes like her older sister. The Dragneel twins were natsu and wendy but both look vastly different, however their older sibling looks different to them. Natsu had spiky pinkish hair, his sister wendy had blue hair in twintails. The last of the class was Gajeel Redfox and he had spiky black hair and a rivialy with natsu with everything. Mitsuomi stepped in and everyone rose from their seats, "Welcome Harukage-sama" they greeted.

"Hello you as well Future Harugakure shinobi" mitsuomi says and places his fedora on the desk. Mitsuomi pulls a chair from the desk and slips off his trenchcoat, placing it next to his fedora and taking a seat.

"Now I came today to express my congraulations on passing and very soon joining our ranks as Genin.. You've come a long way in your training from Gajeel's steel Release.. Wendy's Futon.. Natsu's Katon.. Mirajane.. Elfman and Lisanna's Impressive teamwork including Akatsuki.. Hibiki.. Izakuchi and Inazuma with their unique skills.. You've made everyone even Lady Koyuki proud" mitsuomi states and everyone claps.

"Now does anyone have any questions for Harukage-sama" takao asks. Mirajane raises his hand, "Harukage-sama will Erza be in the Chunin exams" she asks. Mitsuomi tilts his head slightly but nods, "She will be and she possbily could be a Chunin once you graduate" he replies and mira tsks with a huff. Mitsuomi knew of the rivalry the pair had and erza graduated before her, "But Anko loves whipping her when she does bad" he adds and mira grins.

"Harukage-Jiji" natsu says and mitsuomi's eyebrow twitch, "Yes Natsu" he replies. Natsu tosses a kunai but mitsuomi catches it and tosses it back faster but natsu ducks, "Good Talk Natsu" mitsuomi says.

"Gehehee you failed again.. Is this the fiftieth time" gajeel sneers and natsu gets in his face, "Hawawawawa" both wendy and inazuma shout. Mitsuomi stifles his laughter but stops as takao glares at him, "Anyway.. Any other questions" he asks.

"Um Harukage-sama is true you been leaving in a month" lisanna asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a soft smile, "Hai.. I am Jonin Sensei of Erza.. Kagura and Ieyasu but do not Fear Konan will be here in my stead" he replies and rises form his seat, "Now I must be going.. A Kage's work is never done" he says and excuses himself. Mitsuomi reaches the outside the academy with a raven landed on his shoulder, "Hai have them assembled in my conference room" he say and it flies off. Mitsuomi shunshins to the Kage tower and made his way to the room in question. Hana stood outside in her Anbu gear, "Everyone is inside Harukage-sama" she says.

"Good.. Take a break Hana-chan we won't be long" mitsuomi says and hana bows. Mitsuomi opened the door and everyone inside rose from their seats, "Thank you for coming on short notice" he greets. Nagato and mutsu were standing at the head of the table but to the left. To the right of the head chair was a tall woman with long white hair and red eyes. The woman was dressed in white with black trim sweater-dress with black shorts, with white and black boots. Mitsuomi took a few steps but something grabs his pant's leg, looking down her saw a little girl with white hair and red eyes. The girl was dressed in a sleeveless white dress, white mittens and barefoot. Mitsuomi immediately picked her up with a gleeful look, "Hoppu-chan" he chirps, hugging her. Hoppu hugs him back as he heads to the head of the table, "Thanks for bringing her Hime" mitsuomi says. Hime blushes and nods as she takes her seat with everyone else, "Ara Teito-kun you're making Nagato jealous with Hoppu-chan" mutsu says and nagato glares.

"Fufufufu I gotta agree" tenryuu comments. Tenryuu had an eyepatch over her left eye with short purple hair dressed in a cardigan over a school uniform with a necktie and thigh-highs. Next to her was sister/lover tatsuta also with purple hair but purple eyes unlike tenryuu's yellow. Tatsuta wore a one-piece school uniform with a skirt and brown flats. Across from them were the sisters kaga and akagi dressed similar but akagi with red and kaga blue. Opposite mitsuomi was unryuu and commander of their airship fleet. Unryuu had messy white-silver hair to her knees but braided, dressed in white top with blueish shoulders and gold designs. A skirt with similar colors with green stockings into white heeled boots.

"Is it true Teitoku.. That Konoha has made contact" tatsuta asks. Mitsuomi places hoppu in hime's lap, "Yes it is.. Konoha sent their Legendary class to intimidate us into handing over Tsunade but they were foiled" he explains. Mutsu unfurled a map of the area as mitusomi stood and she hands him an extendable pointer, "Now as it stands our fleet has control of our little area of Ishi-ka bay and Rimawari ocean but we have reports of Kumo ships coming close to our borders near the edge of Glaciers' outer islands" he explains.

"I agree they are getting bold.. No doubt the Raikage is looking to improve his ships with our technology" tenryuu comments.

"No doubt which why I want you and Tatsuta to take Toyohisa.. Guren and three squads to test their outer island chains" mitsuomi states. Tenryuu grins and tatsuta giggles, "You got it Teitoku" she says. Mitsuomi sits back down with a point to Kumo itself, "Let me be the first to tell you.. Koyuki-sama has agreed to go to War with Konoha and Kumo.. Making Kumo our first target" he says and taps Kumogakure, "Due to Kumogakure's elevation.. Our Airship corp will be vital.. Unryuu-Taicho I want the Kotetsu and Unohana prepared for combat" he states.

"Of course Teitoku.. Our timeframe" unryuu asks and mitsuomi holds two fingers, "Two months.. The prelims are in one month and finals another month.. Once the Chunin exams are concluded.. Our battles begin" he replies.

"Also I would like to send the Shihouin to Suna with the Fon on standby here to defend the Captial" mitsuomi adds and glances to Hime, "I would like your Abyssmal squads to combat any Kumo ships that rush our borders once the attack commence and if possible push further and attack their dockyards to cripple their ships" he adds. Hime slowly nods but hoppu stands on the table, "I wanna sink ships too" she says. Mitsuomi ruffles her hair with a smirk, "You'll have to get Big first" he says. Everyone laughed as hoppu pouts and plops in his lap, "Now I would like send the word out to Yamato and her fleet to set up defensive formations to support the Fon" he states.

"Of course Teito-kun.. I'm sure Musashi and Bismarck will look forward to a battle" mutsu states. Mitsuomi places hoppu back in hime's lap, "Alright that is all" he says and rises from his seat, as does everyone to salute. Mitsuomi stepped out and found sasuke in her true form leaning on the wall, "Were you listening" he asks.

"I was and you're bold.. Unlike Naruto" sasuke says, falling in step with him. Mitsuomi softly snorts and stares at his hand but clenches it, "Naruto influences a lot of my decisions" he says. Sasuke's stares incredlously, "He's Alive?!" she asks.

"In a way.. More in the vein of his Parents.. They poured the last of their chakra in the seal.. I did something similar by keeping a small portion of him.. So that he may face the one who betrayed him.. Jiraiya the Gallant" mitsuomi explains.

"To think He'd go so far as Fake his death agaisnt Pein" sasuke states. Mitsuomi opens the door to his office and holds the door open for sasuke, "Jiraiya is nothing more that a leech.. He was jealous of Orochimaru's skill and Dan's love for Tsunade.. He's lived off of Minato and Naruto's successes.. However once Naruto no longer served to feed his ego.. He was cast aside like yesterday's underwear" he states. A slight scowl mires sasuke's face as mitsuomi held up a paper, "Where's Hinata" he says, changing the subject.

"The Hospital.. She wishes to learn from Tsunade-sama" sasuke replies. The pair soon fell into silence as mitsuomi looks over his various paperwork but the door opens as his three genin enter. The three bow and take a seat on the sofa, "How can I help you my Kawaii Genin" mitsuomi asks.

"Ms Uchiha.. What can we expect in the exam" erza asks, ignoring mitsuomi and he puffs his cheeks. Sasuke thought for a moment but a slight sigh escapes her lips, "Expect the deck stacked against you.. The first part is a Written test.. The second is Survival in the Forest of Death and the Finals a tournament" she explains.

"Konoha would go to those lengths" kagura asks. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a laugh, "They would.. Konoha wants to Flaunt themselves.. Expect them to target you and Grey's team.. Once word reaches them about their failure" he says and all three nod.

"Mitsu-nii will my new Guantlets be ready" ieyasu asks and mitsuomi nods but he sees sasuke's furrowed brow, "They are similar to Doto's chakra armor but more streamline" he says. Sasuke slowly nods but glances to erza, "Are you also related to Karin and Tsunade-sama" she asks.

"Hai.. Through my Grandmother" erza replies. Kagura's eyes sparkle at erza, "Nee-sama is so cool" she thought but gasps, seeing the chesire grin on mitsuomi's face. Mitsuomi picks up a scroll and tosses it to kagura, "I have a C-rank mission for you three" he says and all three snap to attention, "You are to Contact the Captains and the Vice Captains.. I want them to assemble here in two Weeks time" he says.

"Hai Mitsu-nii" they says and excuse themselves. Sasuke turns to him with an arched eyebrow, "Are they not in the village" she asks and mitsuomi shakes his head, "They are scattered throughout Spring.. Defending her borders" he explains.

"I see.. Has Kumo made any moves other than testing your outer islands" sasuke asks. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette with a puff of smoke, "They tried sneaking a Volt Team into Spring but that promptly failed as did Iwa and Konoha" he explains

"What of Kiri or the other nations" sasuke asks.

"I've been in communication with Kiri on a possible Alliance and the Godaime has been cordial with us as for the smaller nations.. Nothing other than ambassadors" mitsuomi adds.

"Did you know the Fire's Daimyo exiled nephew is living here Spring and is on our Council" mitsuomi says and sasuke shakes her head, "Do you trust him" she asks.

"Pfttt.. Not on your Life.. For the last six months.. He has been sending vital information about Spring to Hi-no Kuni" mitsuomi says and sasuke gasps. However a devious glint manifests in mtsuomi's eyes, "Or so He thinks.. You see I have a special detail on him.. A Very special detail and intercepts everything he sends.. The Current Daimyo is a gutless coward and will fold at the first sign of trouble" he explains.

"I agree.. I was worried when Danzo announced our Alliance with Kumo.. If the Lightning Daimyo pushed for say a Hyuga" sasuke states and mitsuomi nods, "They woud over her up like a prize" he says.

"So Hinata and I spent the last Five years training" sasuke adds. Mitsuomi tips up his glasses, "How were you able to keep it a secert.. Oh Gravity and Resistance seals.. Clever Girl" he says.

"Hinata has near Perfect control and Near Kage reserves as Do I but my Control is not perfect" sasuke explains. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose and sent a mental message to tsunade, "You also have the Eternal Sharingan and your Susanoo is perfect.. Yes" he says and sasuke nods.

"I'm curious.. How many of the class have actually kept up their training" mitsuomi asks. Sasuke thought for moment, "Shikamaru is lazy.. Choji is Choji.. Shino is secertive about things.. Neji keeps up his training as does Lee.. Ten-ten relies on her weapons.. Sakura and Ino are wastes of Kunoichi and Kiba is Lecherous Dog" she explains.

"I agree.. Selling his Mother into Sexual slavery.. Hana has been chomping at the bit to Get him" mitsuomi states.

"I hope she does.. He's been sniffing around Hinata a little too much lately" sasuke comments, as they fall into silence once again.

IX

Meanwhile hinata was sitting in tsunade's office as the older woman was reading several medical reports. The lavender eye hyuga noticed how pale tsunade was and the choker around her neck, "I had Mitsuomi turn me into a vampire" tsunade says. Hinata gasps as tsunade shows her puncture marks, "Why would you Tsuande-sama" hinata asks.

"To be honset Hinata.. I feel more alive like this but don't worry.. I have my eggs in storage and Koyuki-sama agreed to be my surrogate" tsunade explains. Hinata slowly nods and picks up a medical book, "Have you studied Iryō-Jutsu or has Danzo regulated it to nothing" tsunade asks.

"Shizune-san runs the hospital but its not taught in the Academy or relied upon by most" hinata explain and tsunade bites her nail, "Shizune must still blame me for Dan's death" she thought.

"Those fools.. Deaths could be cut down with shinobi having a dedicated knowledge of Iryō-Jutsu but that Warhawk" tsuande comments. Tsunade blinks as she received a mental message from mitsuomi and a slight smirk forms, "Hinata how about becoming my apprentice" she asks. Hinata blinks in shock at tsunade's offer, "Tsunade-sama.. I'm honored and Yes but what about Konoha" she asks.

"Not to worry.. I'll teach you the secret of my Super Strength and my techniques.. As for Konoha.. They'll think you're gaining my skills for them" tsunade explains and hinata nods.

"Good" tsunade states but her face becomes serious, "Hinata what I'm about to say can not and will not leave this room" she add. Hinata stares with a serious look as tsunade laces her fingers under her chin, "Do you love Naruto" she asks.

"With all my heart.. Naruto-kun was my inspiration and because of him.. I was able to change" hinata replies, curtly. Tsunade's features soften and a smile forms, "Then I can trust you with It then" she says and hinata was confused, "I have Naruto's genetic material hidden away in Konoha" tsunade states. Hinata's pearl orbs widen and tears form, "T-then I can H-have Naruto-kun's child" she says.

"Yes if you like.. When I became Hokage.. I gave him a complete physical and when his execution was decided.. I had him donate more" tsunade says, sadly. Hinata grasps tsunade's hand, "Tsunade-sama.. You've given me the greatest gift.. I could ask for" she says.

"Thank you Hinata" tsunade states. The door opens as karin pokes her head in, "Its time for Rounds" she says.

"Thank you Karin.. Hinata you can remain here or explore tbe village.. Mitsuomi should be at the kage tower" tsunade states. Hinata rose and hugs tsunade, "I'll explore and Thank you so much Tsunade-sama" she and excuses herself. Hinata soon admired the sights of Harugakure and it seemed like a great place to live, people were kind and greeted one another. Children were running around playing ninja and more trying to mimic the Harukage with his poses. However a scene ahead of her made the Hyuga heiress pause and gasp, not far her was Grey in the buff but wearing underwear and juvia giving chase with hearts in her ears, along with yukimaru holding his clothes. Hinata shook her head and continues on until she happens upon the Fubuki sisters, "Hello" she greets.

"Hello" all says. Akatsuki stares at hinata for a moment but turns her sisters, "You see this a full fledge lady" she states. Hinata softly giggles but clears her throat, "So where are you four off too" she asks.

"We're going to Mamiya's for lunch.. Would you like to accompany us" hibiki states and hinata agrees.

IX

Two weeks had passed since hinata and asuke came to Harugakure and the time was well spent for both. Hinata had been training with tsunade and it paid immediate results as she added tsunade's super strength to her Juken. While sasuke was training with mitsuomi and a few of the pillars, even making friends with tenryuu. Sasuke found the eyepatch wearing naval captain was quite eccentric and fun to hang around. Sasuke had never felt so free here in Harugakure than in Konoha, able to be her true self without looking over her shoulder. Needless to say both sasuke and hinata would have no care if they reuturned to Konoha anytime soon. Hinata was currently sitting in Mamiya's and eating a banana sundae, which has become her second favorite treat after cinnamon buns.

"Hello Hinata-san" a voice says and hinata looks to see mutsu, "Hello Mutsu-san" she greets. The two had become friends in the pass two weeks and started to strike up their talks atbout from medical things to favorite foods. Meanwhile klllua, karasuba and yume were watching mitsuomi and sasuke sparing in the pit. Sasuke had her chokuto arcing with lightning as mitsuomi had a pair of tonfa blades.

"She's quite skilled.. Well Uchiha are a warrior clan" karasuba states. Killua stares at the fluid movements of sasuke as anko was leaning on the railing, "He or rather She was Rookie of the year in the academy.. Even given everythng by the Village too" she states.

"True but she has killed him Eight times.. None of us have done that save the Espada and you've only killed Six time" killua comments, glancing to karasuba. The dirty blonde had a serious look on her face and her eyes open, "Hoh.. I would't mind facing the Princess in a serious battle just for grins" she muses.

"Momma will the pretty lady be staying" musubi says. Yume shifts her daughter in her arms, "That is her choice but I feel Sasuke-san may join us.. Mitsu-bear has said his goal is to free Sasuke-san and Hinata-san from Konoha" she replies.

"I hope she could fill our missing Captain's spot" najenda states, approaching. Mitsuomi's head sails out of the pit and followed by his body making a one-handed catch. Sasuke leaps out neck with a wipe of her forehead, "Thanks for the workout Mitsuomi" she says.

"Happy to oblige" mitsuomi says, his voice distorted as he snaps his head back in place. A black raven lands on mitsuomi's shoulder with a caw and assimilates with his body, "Hmm.. Naruhado" he says and erupts into a rock of ravens.

"Is something wrong" sasuke asks but killua shakes his head, "Nah Konan is looking for him to do his paperwork" he says and the others laugh.

"I am" konan says, landing near yume. Musubi get down to hug the older woman but sasuke spies mitsuomi hiding in the shadows and a grin forms, "Konan to your left" she says. The shadow tenses as konan's amber orbs lock on, "We have things to do or Shall I sic Miya on you" she says and suddenly mitsuomi was at her side. Konan pulls mitsuomi along as he whines like a dog, "The captains have assembled" she says, once out of ear shot of everyone and mitsuomi's steel blue orb glint with a grin.

[ **Harugaukure's Pillars are based on the Gotei13 with Thirteen Captains and Vice Captains. Attire consists of formal attire for Captain with slacks or skirts, dress shirts and tie with a grey trenchcoat have black shoulder bars or Haori. Vice captain can wear formal attire or their choice of clothes and optional normal grey trenchcoat** ]

The mood in the confrence hall was normal as the pillars gathered with a large table with thirteen chairs, quite similar to the Esapda but the room held more chairs for the vice captains. Seated already was killua with a ice blue dress shirt and tie with his coat draped on his chair, behind him was his Lt and best friend Gon Freecss. Gon had long spiky black green tipped hair and large, hazel brown eyes and dressed in a green jacket with reddish edges covering a black or white tank top underneath, green cargo shorts and green, lace up boots with grey trenchcoat. Najenda arrived next with her Lt Akame, who dressed herself in a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. Akame wears it with long black socks and black shoes, also wears red gauntlets and black gloves with her trenchcoat. Trailing behind them was Tatsumi and his wife Mine, him dressed in a full grey three-piece suit and his wife wearing pink outfit, consisting of a tied shawl with a high collar, a pink long sleeve shirt, a gown and black stockings with pink shoes and her coat draped on her shoulders. Anko strolled in next with her Lt Motochika dressed in black slacks, a dark purple shirt and tie with a black vest, his coat also draped on his shoulders. Motochika had spiky white hair and a large eyepatch covering his left eye.

"My Captain won't be coming.. As she Said I quote.. Waking during the day is a hassle" states Lt Kurome and younger sister of akame. Kurome wore a black sailor uniform and wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover, with long socks and flats with her coat.

"That shouldn't be a excuse.. The Soutaicho comes during the day" a voice comments. Kurome turned the diminutive captain Tanya Degurechaff, dressed in a black military uniform and officer cap with trenchcoat. Standing behind tanya was her Lt Visha Serebryakov, dressed in similar uniform but without a cap, allowing her brown hair to flow free, unlike her captain's blonde hair.

"What can I say" kurome says taking her seat. Stepping inside next was Sting Euclife and his Lt Rouge Cheney. Sting had blond hair, which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction and a smaller, frontal cowlick of hair partially hanging over his forehead. Slanted slit pupiled, dark blue eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. Sting wears the stadard captain uniform with a white dress shirt and tie. Rouge has messy black hair which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with some strands pointing upwards on top of his head and a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead. Rogue wears a long, black cape reaching down to his feet, with golden edges, a much lighter collar circling his neck, and a prominent, white ribbon hanging down on his chest. Such cape bears a light Harugakure symbol on it, almost in correspondence to Rogue's left shoulder. Below it, rogue seems to wear a plain gray shirt with prominent brown cuffs and what looks like a large metal band circling each of his biceps. From a light sash circling his waist hangs a distinctive, pale blue cloth waistguard, consisting of four long pieces of cloth reaching down below his knees. Each of these pieces is adorned by a large, dark cross with fan-shaped arms. Below such waistguard, Rogue wears a pair of armored boots, which, on the front, bear plates bearing the very same motif which appears on the waistguard.

"I agree with Kurome.. Hell the Soutaicho wouldn't be seen during the day.. Unless its important" sting comments and tanya scoffs, taking their seats.

"It truly is Sting-kun" says the soft spoken Captain Uesugi Kenshin. Though looking effeminate in his captain's uniform with a teal shirt and tie, was undoubtedly a proven warrior and master strategist. Behind him was his faithful Lt Kasuga in a full body kunoichi suit with her captain's haori on her shoulders. Trailing behind karasuba was her Lt Benitsubasa, dressed in a kimono-like shirt with one sleeve missing and her pink hair in a side ponytail with two daisy clips. Yume was behind them with her second in command and mistress of the wind Kazehana. Kazehana had long purple hair and a short purple Chinese dress which shows her cleavage and belly button, holding a large sake bottle.

"Fufufufu.. Its been So long since we've gathered.. I must rather be waking up in the arms of our Soutaicho" kazehana comments but freezes as a hannya mask forms behind. The owner of this projection was Asama Miya and next to her was her Lt Homura. Miya has long light purple hair to her waist with shorter bangs in a hime-cut, dressed in a similar outfit to karasuba. Homura had messy silver hair and dressed her in black slacks, white shirt an black tie with her grey trenchcoat.

"Is everyone assembled" konan comments, as every rises to their feet. Mitsuomi steps in a full white three piece suit with a sky blue dress shirt and fedora, "A Thousand thank yous for coming so quickly" he says, taking his seat at the head of the table.

"So why the short notice Soutai" motochika asks. Mitsuomi leans forward with his elbows on the table, "As you know Anko and I will be heading to Konoha for the Chunin and remain there the next two months" he says. Mitsuomi then leans back in his chair as a shadow covers his face and leaves his glowing orbs, "However the reason I called is to tell you.. I'm declaring War on Kumo and Konoha after that" he adds. Silence filled the room as mitsuomi crossed his legs, "I know some of you are shocked but this has been a long time coming" he says.

"I agree.. Ever since the formation of Harugakure.. A war with another Nation was to come.. Kumo and Konoha are most Warmongering of the Big Five.. Both want our Technology and will sack this country to do it.. So it is wise to Strike them now" tanya states.

"To know you enemy is to know yourself and you will win a hundred battle Sun Tzu says" kenshin comments and looks to mitsuomi, "Correct Soutaicho" he adds. Mitsuomi softly scoffs with a smile, "Correct.. Thanks to my elaborate network.. I have learned much in these five years.. Which why Kumo is our first target.. Kumo is the most military oriented village of the five.. Their navy rivals Kiri in terms of numbers and the Village is situated in the mountains.. Making attack on the ground slow going" he explains.

"How will we attack Kumo.. Their forces would be rooted in and have the high ground due to the elevation" tatsumi states. Mitsuomi taps the table with a grin, "Our Airship corp will Rain Fire and Thunder from the sky.. Bombarding the village itself and allowing our ground forces to secure a beachhead.. Hime and her forces.. Akagi.. Kaga.. Tenryuu and Tatsuta's forces will attack the ships and naval yards" he explains.

"Who will lead our ground forces once our fleet crushes the yards" sting asks. Mitsuomi points to kenshin, "Kenshin will be commander.. Along with your squad and Anko's squad.. Also Toyohisa.. Guren and Hajime will be accompanying you as well" he explains.

"Once the Bombardment commences Tsunade and Myself will be the Vanguard.. While Karasuba.. Miya and Yume's squads will manuver to the Maingate.. Esdeath's force will slip in during the night and secure the gate to open during the panic.. Najenda and the remaining captains will protect Harugakure and Lady Koyuki" mitsuomi states.

"Won't Konoha or Fire Daimyo send forces.. Once word spreads that Kumo is under attack" rouge asks.

"Not necessarily.. I've contacted Taki and our allies on the border but I'll send Soichiro.. Reina and the remainder of my squad to The border of Hot-water" mitsuomi states. Anko and karasuba laugh, "Then we got nothing to fear.. Your squad is Overkill anywhere" anko states. Mitsuomi chuckles and reaches in his vest and tosses seven pictures on the table, "These are a main targets... Darui of the Black Lightning and his partner Shee.. Unruly Ei the current Raikage and his secertary Mabui and don't let the demure look fool ya.. Secondary targets are Samui.. Karui and Omoi.. Main Targets Alive if possible.. Dead if Necessary" he states.

"Seconday" miya asks and mitsuomi tap his ashes, "Alive.. If there are anymore question.. I call this Captain's meeting a close" he states. The captains rise from their seats and excuse themselves as mitsuomi returns to his seat, before snapping his fingers. The area behind mitsuomi shimmers and shatters to reveal sasuke and hinata, "Questions" he muses.

"What did they mean your squad is Overkill anywhere" sasuke and mitsuomi grins, "Konan is the only living member of my Squad.. The remaining members are my Familiars.. Nothing short of complete destruction will stop them" he explains.

"What about the Vacant Seat" hinata asks. Mitsuomi sighs softly with a look to the seat opposite him, "Squad 13.. Its been slow going to find a suitable captain.. If Ieyasu.. Kagura or Erza were older.. I would apoint one them" he says. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette, "Alright.. Why don't I treat you to Mamiya's" he says but konan grabs his collar, "No you have Paperwork" she chides and pulls him along, as sasuke and hinata laugh.

XxX

It was a banner day for Konohagakure as the Chunin exams were once again held in Konoha. Many civilians and shinobi wanted to prove once again they were superior to every other nation. The various Genin of Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and several smaller nations arrived but the talk was the upstart village of Harugakure. Many scoffed at the small nation due the Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana, whom had decreed no Konoha shinobi or Hi-no-Kuni citizens were allowed in the country. This raised the ire of many of Konoha and the knowledge of the last senju and the embarrassing incident in her retrieval had only raised it more. However the news of sasuke and hinata remaining in Spring caused their ire to reach a boiling point. Many on the council called for an immediate invasion of Spring but danzo relayed the intentions of them garnering secrets, appeased many and their ire cooled. Sasuke and hinata returned the previous week with much information about Spring but most was misinformation. Hinata acquired tsunade's notes on their medical program, which many Konoha doctors even shizune downplayed due to the source. Konoha's council dismissed the information on Spring's naval force but salivated over acquiring their airships. Many of the men on the council were salivating on the prospect of kiba's report of many beautiful women ripe for the taking and neji's report of no Anbu or shinobi patrolling the village but simple police. Danzo had already set in motion a plan to capture the Genin during the month break and brainwash them as sleeper agents as well as execute both anko and tsunade but he chose the wrong kunoichi for this.

[song playing.. Katekyo Hitman Reborn OST - The Guardians, 10 Years Later]

Sasuke stood at the main village gate with hinata at his side, in anticipation of mitsuomi and his contingents arrival. Some of their class came as well but only to lord over the Genin. Hinata activated her Byakugan and pulls sasuke's Uchiha cloak, "They are here" she says. The sound of hooves meeting the ground started to garner everyone's attention, in the distance was a long black carriage with six red eyed horses pulling it. Some people recoiled in fear because all six had eight red eyes a piece with shockingly no driver. However the horses came to a halt before the gate with otherworldly neighs. Izumo and kotetsu cautiously stepped towards the carriage but halt as the door swings open and steps unfold. The first to step out was anko in her pillar's uniform but trading her coat for a grey flak vest. Her team of juvia, grey and yukimaru stepped out next with grey putting his shirt back on but many saw the Harugakure symbol tattooed on his chest. Erza and kagura stepped out, followed by ieyasu dressed in black cargos. A high collar and hooded vest with bracers on his arms.

"They don't look tough" kiba sneers. Many shinobi and civilians gasped as tsunade stepped out, dressed in standard Konoha Jonin attire but everything black and grey with black gloves on her hands and a Harugakure Hitai-ate on her forehead. All them stood at attention as a silver tipped boot touched the first step. Mitsuomi stepped out in all his glory with a white three-piece suit with black dress shirt and white tie. An ankle length suit trenchcoat draped on his shoulders and white fedora on his head. A pair of blue tinted sunglasses covered his steel-blue orbs and a cigarette handing from his mouth. Everyone fell in step as mitsuomi seemed to glide towards them, his steps regal but casual. Sasuke and hinata met them at the gate, "I've been waiting...Mitsuomi" he greets. Mitsuomi tips his glasses slightly and bows, "I look forward to your hospitality" he replies.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A/N...Welcome to next chapter of The No-Life Fox Prince of Spring.. thank you eveyone for their support

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

 _ **Ethereal voice**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

 **CHIV**

Mitsuomi and his menagerie followed sasuke and hinata through the gates as the carriage exploded into white doves, shocking many of those gathered. Mitsuomi reaches in his suit coat as he nears the check-in gate, "Name and and purpose of visit" kotetsu states. Mitsuomi slides the Chunin exam forms across the desk, "Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Shodai Harukage of Harugakure and Jonin Sensei of Kagura Mikazuchi.. Ieyasu Date and Erza Belserion" he says.

"Mitsu-nii.. Grandmother gave me permission to use our clan name" erza says. Mitsuomi plucks his fedora with a shake of head, "Of course.. Correction Erza Uzumaki" he corrects. Several people murmur and gasp, "Is she related to the demon.. It can't be.. Maybe she related to the Red Death" several whisper. Anko tosses her papers on tbe desk with a grin, "Anko Mitarashi.. Jonin of Harugakure and Sensei of Juvia Lockser.. Grey Fullbuster and Yukimaru no surname" she crows and tsunade tosses hers as well, "Tsunade Senju.. Jonin of Harugakure" she states. Izumo and kotetsu half glare at anko and tsunade but stamp their papers, "The Burning Leaf has been designated as lodgings for the durations of the exams.. The first round starts at 9am tomorrow at the academy third floor" izumo states, handing mitsuomi a map. Mitsuomi stares puzzled, "Don't you mean 7am my friend" he says and grins with his glasses tipped down.

"Yes.. Yes.. I'm sorry" izumo stutters. Mitsuomi adjusts his glasses and strikes a JoJo pose, "Come my comrades.. Let us venture into the strongest village of tbe Elemental nations" he declares. Izumo and kotetsu watch them enter the village, "Inform Danzo-sama" kotetsu whispers. Sasuke and hinata catch up the Harugakure group, "You know.. You are welcome stay in the Uchiha district" he says.

"That's quite alright.. No need to put undue pressure on you.. Besides your Hokage knows I'm here" mitsuomi states. The group reaches the Burning Leaf as a wolf mask Anbu drops down before them, "Lord Harukage.. Hokage-sama wishes to meet you in person" she states.

"Well who am I to decline" mitsuomi says and turns to tsunade, "Get everyone checked and settled.. I'll be along shortly" he says with a quick peck of the her lips but tsunade pulls into a deep kiss but open enough to see their tongues swirling around one another.

"That should hold me" tsunade purrs. Mitsuomi plucks his fedora with a smirk, "Quite" he says, shunshining with the Anbu.

 **XxX**

Danzo knew the moment news reached him of the Harukage's arrival, the fire shadow called the council and decided to first seek an alliance to garner their technology. However if that failed, influence the Harukage and brainwash the Genin as sleepers to kill him, tsunade and anko. Okami opens the door and bows deeply, "Hokage-sama.. I have brought the Harukage" she states. Mitsuomi steps in with his coat flapping, "Greetings Lord Hokage and esteemed council it seems" he says.

"Remove your Glasses and Hat in our presence" one merchant sneers. Several on the shinobi side of the council wanted to roll their eyes but mitsuomi softly laughs, "Apologizes.. My eyes are somewhat sensitive" he says and removes his glasses. Mitsuomi slips them into his coat and removes his fedora, "My Name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu Shodai Harukage" he says. The initial thoughts of the council were varied to shock by some at the looks of mitsuomi, to envy by a few women and men present, to believing he was too girlish looking to be a Kage. Danzo rises from his seat with a placating look, "On Behalf and its people.. Welcome Harukage-san and your Jonin and Genin to Konoha for the Chunin exams" he states.

"Thank you very much Hokage-sama and if I'm not being too forward.. Can I ask why I was asked to meet you so suddenly" mitsuomi asks. Koharu stepped forward and mitsuomi gave a slight bow, "We felt it was necessary.. It's rare or quite unprecedented that a Kage would act as Jonin Sensei" she states. Mitsuomi moves one of his bangs behind his ear, "Well that is because.. Of all our Jonin Save Anko-san were not qualified at the moment and I personally felt the need to foster the new Generation" he says. Some on the shinobi side and the elders could understand that notion but danzo clears his throat, "Harukage-san.. The main reason I asked to see you so urgently was to Discuss a Possible Alliance between our countries.. I know there has been a point of contention between our country and your Daimyo Koyuki Kazahana" he states. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he places his fedora on a table, "This I know and it stems from the Death of Naruto Uzumaki" he says.

"That Demon Deserved to Die.. It was a Menace" mebuki shouts but gasps as mitsuomi pins his steel-blue orbs on her.

"Yet Naruto-san Garnered many of the Alliances.. Konoha lost after his death.. However you gained Kumo as an Ally" mitsuomi says.

"Maybe so but Konoha can be a valuable Ally.. We can offer trade goods and many other things of Hi-no-kuni.. Konoha has a rich heritage" homura comments. Mitsuomi rubs his chin in thought for a moment, "I Apologize but that is simply not enough to garner an allienace with us.. We can gain such from our other allies" he says.

"Then perhaps an exchange.. Such as our village helping to improve your Ninja Acadmey curriculum" koharu offers but mitsuomi smiles, "Tempting but surely you heard from your Legendary class about our Academy" he notes.

"Then your medical program" shizune says, making her presence known. Mitsuomi stares at the black hair kunoichi, "We have the Greatest Medic alive for our medical program and your former Sensei" he states and shizune glares. Danzo stares at mitsuomi with a calculating eye, "He is indeed clever.. A curt and concise answer to every offer" he thought.

"Harukage-denka surely you can see the benefits of an Alliance with us.. Not only to counter unforseen enemies such as Orochimaru whom lurks in the shadows but the Akatsuki as well.. We can be a force to stand atop all the Shinobi nations and our combined might would keep any nations from attacking" states a merchant named Ashitaka.

"Ashitaka-san.. You speak as if our country needs You more than you need Us.. I assure you Harugakure is strong enough to stand on its Own" mitsuomi states. Several of the civlians took offense to mitsuomi's words, "Now see Here.. You cocky upstart.. Konoha is the Stongest of All Shinobi nations" shouts, a merchant named shigure. Mitsuomi sighs and grabs his fedora, "Does He speak for you Hokage-sama" he says. Danzo steathily glares at shigure and ashitaka, "No They do not but Shigure is right on one thing.. Konoha is the Strongest" he says.

"I see.. Then I will speak to Koyuki-sama about this" mitsuomi and slips on his fedora, "If nothing else.. Please excuse me" he add and heads off. Shigure gave mitsuomi an arrogant smirk but mitsuomi glances and mouths, "Don't go sleep Tonight" stepping out and shigure freezes. Danzo watches mitsuomi's retreating form but internally he was seething, "Impossible.. How could my Kotoamatsukami not work on him.. I could feel it influencing him but it would quickly dissipate" he thought.

"That arrogant upstart" ashitaka snaps and several agree. Shikaku shakes his head with a mutter of mendosuke, "You do realize he could killed you Ashitaka-san or you Shigure-san" he states.

"I agree with Shikaku.. The Harukage was like a coiled snake ready to strike" inoichi adds. Jiraiya who had remained silent during the whole ordeal agreed, "Coiled snake.. No something much worse" he thought.

"No matter.. An alliance failed.. So we will move to subjugation.. My Root will apprehend the Genin and reeducate them to be our sleeper agents" danzo states and dismisses the council.

"Saya" danzo says and the kunoichi in question appears, "Yes Danzo-sama" she greets, from her kneeled position.

"I want a detail on each of the Harugakure shinobi.. If you see an opportunity.. Seize the Genin" danzo orders and saya vanishes, "Torune.. Fuu.. You are to deal with the Kage" he adds and two shadows flicker.

 **XxX**

Mitsuomi arrives back at the hotel, his teams taking a connected room with anko in one and the teams sharing the other but tsunade used her influence to garner them the penthouse. Mitsuomi opens his hotel room to find them waiting, "How'd it go" anko asks.

"Konoha was true to form.. Trying for an alliance and belittling in the same breath" mitsuomi says.

"I'm not surprised.. Konoha puts on this facade that they still follow the Will of Fire my Grandfather preached but truthfully Konoha has become rotten to the roots" tsunade states. Mitsuomi dispels his fedora, trenchcoat and suit coat to pour himself a drink at the wet-bar, "Indeed and Danzo is the most rotten" he notes.

"So be on guard Gakis.. Konoha will do everything to stack the odd and if the prelims are needed in the Second round.. Expect to face each other" anko states.

"I'll forfeit if I face you guys" yukimaru says. Juvia stares at grey, "I will as well.. If I face Grey-sama" she says.

"We know Juvia but if we do face each other.. We can show all the other nations.. What Harugakure can do" erza comments. Mitsuomi downs his drink with a smile, "Well said Erza-chan.. This is Harugakure's coming out party.. So don't hold and show everyone.. We're not messing around" he declares. Mitsuomi downs another drink with a glance to ieyasu, "Nervous little bro" he says.

"Not too much Aniki.. Konoha does look intimidating but.. We were trained by you and everyone" ieyasu replies. Mitsuomi chuckles deeply, "That I did Ieyasu.. I trained you three into the ground and forged you into a force to be reckoned with.. Konoha's Genin or rather Three Genin will Rue the day they crossed the One within me.. Meogi Utatane.. Udon Mitokado and Konohamaru Sarutobi.. These are you targets.. Crush them" he states and all six Genin nod.

"Alright you Gakis.. Go rest up but be viliglant.. I wouldn't put it pass Konoha to try capture you" anko states. The Genin and anko file out to their respective rooms, leaving the pair of vampires alone.

"So When do you wanna go after Naruto's Genetic material" mitsuomi asks. Tsunade loosens his tie with a hungry look, "I'll wait for the Finals.. Now I'm hungry Liebhaber" she coos and mitsuomi grins.

 **XxX**

Mitsuomi soon sat on a sofa, laying between his legs was tsunade drinking from his neck as his free hand traces the small of her back and supple tush. Mitsuomi pushed some of his reiatsu and the blood he received from sasuke during the month to test another theory as the newborn vampire drinks, "My Eyes feel weird" tsunade comments, pulling from his neck. Mitsuomi grasps her chin and grins seeing the Rinnegan forming in her eyes, "It was a success.. By mixing Senju and Uchiha blood you've awakened the Rinnegan" he explains. Tsunade deactivated her new Dojutsu with a stare, "How did you know that" she asks, shifting from laying on him to sitting on the sofa. Mitsuomi pulled his muscle shirt from his pants and channels some chakra, causing a familiar seal to form and tsunade's eyes widen.

"Is That?!" tsunade asks and mitsuomi nods, "That pesky Fox thought She was free" he croons. Tsunade tilts her head with a perplexed look, "She?!" she says and mitsuomi titters, "It was news to me as well" he laughs.

 **Flashback- Two Years Ago**

 _Mitsuomi fanned himself with his fedora as he and esdeath stroll through the forests of Hi-no-Kuni, "Are you positive Master.. That the Kyubi would return to Here of all places" she asks. Mitsuomi tips down his blue tinted sunglasses with a nod, "How would you feel being trapped most of life and know the people whom did the deed still Live" he said. Mitsuomi stops and looks skyward with a smirk as thunderous steps echo, trees start to break and birds fly in droves. The pair shunshin to the highest trees and saw the imposing Kyubi no Kitsune sans three tails, "Does that answer your question" mitsuomi muses. Kyubi slowly halted as its nose picked the scent of blood and a scent it didn't want to smell again, "_ _ **So its you again Vampire?!**_ _" kyubi bellows. Mitsuomi used his reiatsu to float in front of the giant fox as esdeath hangs back, "It is oh mighty Kyubi" he declares._

 _"So are you going to Konoha to be put back under servitude by Konoha" mitsuomi adds. Kyubi growls deeply in its throat, "_ _ **I will be No One's Pet.. Them or You**_ _" the fox bellows. Mitsuomi clutches his face as a demonic grin forms and his eyes glow, "Hmmhmmhmm but being my Pet will be a whole lot more Fun and you'll get to destroy Konoha at your Leisure" he states. Kyubi bellows a echoing roar, pushing mitsuomi back with it's force but the vampire started laughing._

 _"Esdeath if you please" mitsuomi shouts. Esdeath grins and leaps over mitsuomi into a flash of signs, "Hyoton: Frozen Dragon Jutsu" she shouts, firing an ice dragon. Kyubi leaps back as the ice dragon crashes into the ground and actually freezes the ground._

 _"_ _ **Do you think that will beat me Leech**_ _" kyubi roars. Esdeath titters and draws her rapier, "It does not matter.. It was a momentary distraction" she sneers._

 _"Futon: Twin Rasenshuriken" mitsuomi shouts from above. Kyubi roars in pain as both slam into its back, creating a wide explosion. Mitsuomi drops in front of the crater with esdeath behind him, slowly the debris cloud dies down and mitsuomi tilts his head with a joker grin._

 _"Hoh.. Curiouser and curiouser" mitsuomi sliding down the crater. No longer was a giant fox but a naked woman with red hair to her ankles. Kyubi struggles to a half seated position as mitsuomi stares, "_ _ **Curse you leech**_ _" she hissed._

 _"Why are you fighting me.. I offer you a chance to crush Konoha and those like them for enslaving your kin" mitsuomi states and kneels with his hand out. Kyubi glares at mitsuomi but they slowly flicker as she stares into his steel-blue orbs, "_ _ **You will set me free.. Once you're finished**_ _" she says. Mitsuomi rises and rips open his shirt, "Yes.. You and your siblings without killing the host" he says and weaves several signs, "Hakke no Fuin Shiki" he says. Kyubi is drawn into the forming seal but she finds herself not in a cage but a cathedral and a ribbon around her neck with the kanji for seal._

 **End Flashback**

Tsunade stares in slight shock as mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette, "Clever.. It keeps her from the Akatsuki and Konoha's clutches" she states. Mitsuomi chuckles softly with a nod, "She can have a front row seat to Konoha's annihilation" he sneers. Tsunade leans forward to capture his lips once again and blows a stream of smoke as she pulls back. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "Bestill thy passion" mitsuomi says and answers the door. In stepped a woman that made tsunade gasp, "Tsume?!" she says.

"Ahh you know our best Bitch" a man says, with inuzuka markings. Tsunade's honey orbs darken but mitsuomi raises his hand, "Yes and the payment we discussed is here" he says and tsunade growls. Tsume stood in a revealing fusiode kimono and Chinese slippers, "My name is Tsume and I am yours" she says in monotone. Mitsuomi hands the man the briefcase and he excuses himself with a smirk. Mitsuomi closes the door and locks it, "Tsume-chan undress I have a better outfit" he says, grabbing a pile of clothes. Tsume does as she is told and reveals her scar ridden body, "What services do require" she states.

"First I want you drop that submissive behaviour and Join my village with Hana-chan" mitsuomi says, placing an Anbu uniform on the table. Tsume stares at mitsuomi in disbelief, "My Hana is alive" she says, her voice breaking. Tsunade activates her Mystic-palm technique but her eyes widen and narrow with a low growl, "There is a seal on her heart" she hissed. Tsume hugged her nude form with a shudder, "To keep me in line" she whispers.

"Then turn her.. It'll break the seal and unmire her beauty" mitsuomi states. Tsume stares with wide eyes, "Turn me into what" she says but tsunade grasps her shoulder, "This" the blonde says and reveals her fangs with golden orbs, "Mitsuomi turned me into a vampire and he'll do the same to you" she adds.

"Non.. Non... Non.. Mon Chere.. You will turn Tsume-chan.. That is if she desires it" mitsuomi states, sitting on the sofa and a cigarette limply in his mouth. Tsume stares at mitsuomi but then to tsunade, noting the ethereal beauty and perfect porcelain skin.

"What will happen to me" tsume asks. Mitsuomi sunk in his cheeks with a deep drag and blows a cloud of smoke, "An aversion to sunlight and the need feed on human blood but you can get revenge all those who wronged you" he says, his now golden eyes glinting. Tsume was mesmerized by the golden orbs accented by black sclera and took a deep breath, "I'll do it" she says.

"Very Well.. Welcome to the night" mitsuomi declares and rises from his seat, "I leave it to you Mon Chere.. All you must do is drink until she near death and force both your blood back into wound" he adds and dispels into mist, out the window. Tsunade glances to tsume, "Quick or Slow" she asks.

"Quick.. Just get it over with" tsume replies. Tsunade snakes her left arm around tsume's waist as her right tilts her head, before biting tsume's neck. Tsume unleashes a voice less scream but it slowly gave way to heavy panting as tsunade walks them to the bed. Both collapse on the bed as panting became moaning and writhing, pulling away blood drips from tsunade's lips and she bites her lip and reinserts her fangs. Tsunade moves her free hand between tsume's legs as the inuzuka matriarch writhes in pain. Tsume's eyes widen as white becomes black and her slitted pupils became gold. The pain gave way to pleasure as her skin pales to a deathly parlor and every scar fades, with the seal on her heart dispels. Tsunade pulls away with a husky breath but her eyes widen as tsume captures her bloodstained lips, their tongues slowly going to battle. Tsunade shifted to a comfortable position as her free hand reaches tsume's nether lips, "Ahh" tsume cries, as tsunade fingers her slit. Tsunade moves off of tsume's mouth to latch onto to her stiffening nipples as the inuzuka matriach writhes under her minstrations.

"Tsunade-sama!" tsume cries, cumming with a shiver. Tsunade pulls her finger from tsume's soaking nether lips and lick the finger clean, "Mmm.. Sweet" she coos and tsume blushes.

 **XxX**

Mitsuomi appears in an alley and shifts his clothes to black cargos with harness boots, a white wife-beater, black gloves and his Hitai-ate around his neck with a white trenchcoat. Mitsuomi expands his shadow in the alley as small spiders, snakes and birds escape as he sparks up a cigarette. Mitsuomi steps out the alley with a puff of smoke, "Very soon I'll know Everything.. Who to Kill and Who to Spare" he thought. Mitsuomi strolls through naruto's former village and the vampire was on the prowl, many noticed his Hitai-ate and scoffed at him but a few were enthralled by his etheral beauty. Mitsuomi found a bar called the Burning Kunai and decided to test the waters, finding the bar the vampire took a seat.

"Vodka" mitsuomi says. The bartender went for the bottle but saw mitsuomi's affiliation and puts it back, "Is my money not Welcome here" mitsuomi says.

"We don't serve Springers" the man sneers. Mitsuomi taps his ashes with a small laugh, "Oh Really but I say my money is Good" he says, hynopticly and his eyes glowing. The bartender seizes with wide eyes and reaches for the bottle, "Yes Sir" he says. Mitsuomi hands the bartender a wad of cash and takes the bottle with two glasses, "Thank you Good Sir" he says and finds a booth to sit in. Not far from mitsuomi were the former Sensei's of the Legendary Class of Kurenei, Gai and Kakashi, "How Unyouthful for a Kage to be setting such an example" gai comments. Kakashi was about to retort but his eye widens as anko enters the bar and made a beeline to mitsuomi. Anko sneers at the three as she takes a seat mext to mitsuomi and a dirty look directed at kurenai. The red eye beauty looks away as her former best friend glares at her.

"I can't believe that Bitch is Alive" kakashi sneers. Mitsuomi downs a shot as anko pours her own drink but he sees the glare coming from his fellow pillar, " **You know she didn't help you because of her daughter** " he thought. Anko clips her eyes to him, " **What?!** " she thought. Mitsuomi pours another drink with a glance to kurenai, " **Yes.. The reason Kurenai did what she did.. Was for her Daughter Mirai.. Danzo threatened to take the child and turn her into one of his mindless troops** " he thought.

" **How the Fuck do you know that?!** " anko thought and mitsuomi taps his temple, " **I read her mind.. Right now she wishes to tell you truth but Danzo has a detail on Mirai and if she slips up...** " he replies. Anko clutches her glass with a slight look to kurenai and could see those red orbs flickering, " **Can you get them out** " she thought. Mitsuomi drapes an arm around anko with a nod, "Of course.. Now when will you let give my Dark Kiss" he says. Anko snorts with a down of her drink, "Why" she says.

"Because I refuse to see This become Fat" mitsuomi say, moving his hand up and down over her body. Anko laughs loudly and drinks from the bottle, "Think so.. If it happens.. I'll let you" she says. Two Konoha Chunin stood in front of them with sneers on their face, "What are you doing here.. Snake Bitch?!" one shouts. Mitsuomi kicks his feet onto the table and pulls anko into him, "She's here to Drink and possibly go a few rounds with me later" he says.

"Who the Fuck are you?!" the other shouts. Many in the bar could feel the tension start rise as mitsuomi stares but anko moves into his lap with a laugh, "You two Limp Dick Bitches have no Idea who He is" she sneers.

"Fufufu.. Limp dicks... Hmmhmmhmm.. HAHAHAHAHA" mitsuomi crows, throwing his head back. One of the Chunin draws a kunai and goes to move but kakashi grabs him, "Let me Go Kakashi-sama" he shouts.

"Fool this is the Kage of Spring Country" kakashi shouts. Anko scoots off mitsuomi's lap with a laugh, "Yea Limp Dicks.. Try something and Cause trouble for your cripple Kage" she sneers. Mitsuomi leans forward and crawls across the table in a seductive manner, "Mmm.. Look at the pretty man" he coos, looking at the first Chunin and wagging his eyebrows. Mitsuomi swings his legs out to sit proper but runs his gloved hands along his inner thighs and his trenchcoat hanging slightly off of him, "You know.. I'll let you do Whatever to me.. You can Hurt me and I won't cry" he coos. Kakashi and several others were appalled by mitsuomi's display but the Chunin gulps, "Hahahahaha.. Look at your Face" mitsuomi cackles. The Chunin sputters with a red face and raises his kunai with murderous intent but kakashi and the other Chunin grab him.

"Aww.. Why did you stop him" mitsuomi says and turns on his belly to face anko, "Anko-chan why did they stop him" he whines. Anko squats down and ruffles his hair with a soft look, "Its because they're Limpdick Pussies" she says and mitsuomi giggles, "Ok" he says and pops off the table. Mitsuomi picks up anko bridal style, "And Away we Go" he crows, as they vanish and leaving a stunned crowd. Mitsuomi and anko reappear on the roof of their hotel, "So what.. A few rounds" she says, lickiing her lips and getting down.

"As much I would prefer a few rounds with You.. Tsunade and Tsume.. I need to take care of our pest problem" he says. Anko immediately know what mitsuomi means and slowly nods, "Gotcha Boss and happy hunting" she says and mitsuomi leaps off the the roof.

[song playing...Fairy Tail Absolute Zero Silver Ost - Extended]

Mitsuomi appears in front of the main gate of the Forest of Death with a flap of his coat, before sparking up a cigarette. Mitsuomi took a deep drag and blows a long stream, "I should feel Insulted by Danzo" he muses. Torune and fuu land behind him but a few feet away as mitsuomi turned to face them, "So what is the plan.. Kill me and resurrect me using Edo Tensei as your slave or Pin my murder on say Suna or Kiri as an excuse to invade either" mitsuomi says but niether speak. Mitsuomi taps his ashes and waves his hand to cause his shadows to form the Iron Throne, "Doesn't matter anyway.. You'll be dead in matter of moments" he muses and takes a seat to cross his legs.

"It will be you who dies for the Good of Konoha" fuu states, drawing a kunai. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke with an amused look, "He Speaks.. But let me tell you where you are wrong.. Because if I wanted to.. I could Kill everyone in Konoha.. At This very Moment" he says.

"You're Lying!" torune shouts. Mitsuomi holds out his hand with his cigarette but crushes it with a fist, "Do you think I would lie.. In fact I hold the Lives of Everyone in Konoha in my hand.. The thrill of Death is a drug like no other.. Another fact is you've seen my Handiwork haven't you Fuu Yamanaka in a certain Coliseum" he says. Fuu gasps and his eyes widen in horror as torune turns to him, "What does he mean?!" he says.

"Hehehe.. The look on you face is better than I hoped.. You're Fun" mitsuomi sneers. Fuu wastes no time and flings his kunai at mitsuomi but his shadow rises and a hand catches the kunai. The hand formed a person dressed in white with black hair and sick yellow eyes, "You will bring no harm to My Master" he says.

"Before you even Think of facing me.. You must defeat my guardian Ikon" mitsuomi says and ikon raises his hand to form a white Zweihänder. Ikon slams his sword in the dirt in front of torune and fuu, "Stop Ikon.. I have a more Aesthetically pleasing opponent for them" mitsuomi says. His shadows spreads forward as a beautiful woman with long red hair and crimson eyes, dressed in a flow red dress and black opera gloves. The woman turns with a curtsy and a seductive smile, "Konbawa My Master.. I Tamera Marcos will Crush them and Deposit their corpses at your Feet" she croons. Tamera turns back to have a kunai driven into her head by fuu as torune races towards mitsuomi with his gloves off.

"Hoh nanoscopic insects.. Quite the abliity" mitsuomi notes. Torune sends a cloud of rinkaichu but a wall of shadows block and absorb the swarm, spitting the corpses of two Root Anbu infected by them. Mitsuomi chuckles darkly and fuu gasps as tamera pulls the kunai from her head, "Your fight is with me.. Not my Master" she hisses.

"How?!.. I stabbed you in the brain" fuu shouts. Tamera tosses the kunai aside with a dark grin to show her fangs, "You speak as We are Human" she sneers, before ramming her hand through his chest. Fuu gurgles with wide and shocked eyes, "Fuu?!" torune shouts and charges tamera but his head leaves his shoulders as ikon swings his sword. Tamera pulls fuu's heart from his chest and swallows it whole with a crunch, "Mmm.. Not to my Liking" she muses. Ikon removes fuu's head as well as mitsuomi rises from his throne, "Quick work as usually.. My Killer Queen" he says, looking up at the night sky.[song ends]

 **XxX**

Erza and her fellow Haru genin arrived at Konoha's academy and made their way to the third floor, Genjutsu in place on both floors but erza noticed Konoha shinobi given subtle passes. Mitsuomi stood on the third floor of the academy with anko at his side waiting for their teams to arrive and a few minutes later the six arrived, "Any trouble" he asks.

"A Genjutsu on the First and Second floors but the Konoha teams were aware" erza says and anko tsks, "Alright Gakis.. I heard Shikamaru Nara is running the First round.. So except something Troublesome" she says. The six enter the room and are immediately hit by KI from several teams but erza, kagura, ieyasu and grey hit back with their own. Erza surveyed the room and made note of four Konoha Genin, three of which were their targets. The first has messy brown hair and dressed in a grey-black zip-up jacket, dark grey pants, sandals, and bandages around both his arms. The second had orange pigtails with a dark sleeveless jumpsuit that comes down to the knees and a light vest over it. The third was a boy with glasses and dressed in a black top and blue pants with regular shinobi sandals. However the last the younger sister of hinata and she asked that no undue harm come to hanabi. Ieyasu gave konohamaru a slight glare as they to their seats with a large screen in front of them. The screen pops on to reveal shikamaru, "Mendokuse.. Welcome to the First round of tbe Chunin exams" he states.

[ **First round same as the Suna Chunin exams with Mitsuomi giving his teams the answers** ]

Mitsuomi and anko reach the Jonin lounge and they were met with KI from Kumo and Konoha Jonin. Mitsuomi saunters in with an unlit cigarette his mouth, "Wow tough room" he muses, taking a seat. Anko took a seat next to him but few minutes later tsunade arrived and took her place in his lap. Many of the Konoha Jonin were glaring at the three but tsunade does her signature glare, " **Where's Tsume** " he thought.

" **Sleeping** " tsunade replies and lights his cigarette. Mitsuomi drapes an arm on the back of the sofa with a small drag, " **By the looks Gaara sent a team led by Shira and two from Taki.. Kumo has four... Iwa sent one and Konoha with ten but only two matter.. The Boy and Hinata's younger sister.. Who has slave seals on her** " he thought. Tsunade's eyes widen but mitsuomi taps his temple, " **Once I abscond with Kurenai and Mirai.. I'll snag the girl** " he replies.

" **Kurenai?!** " tsunade thought and mitsuomi nods, " **Danzo threatened Mirai and forced Kurenai to betray Anko.. Worse still was Konohamaru actually allowed this** " he replies. Tsunade stifled the growl in her throat and thoughts of ripping open the Sarutobi heir and bathing in his blood. Unbeknownst to one of the three Harugakure shinobi was kurenai yuhi watching them from her seat. The red-eye mistress of Genjutsu had her eyes pinned on her former best friend. Kurenai felt lower than trash for betraying her friend, having lost hana to defection and yugao to a mission gone wrong. Danzo had threaten her child for anko's whereabouts and seeking aide from the Sarutobi was met by denial of mirai's parentage.

" **Do you wish to be free** " a voice says, snapping kurenai from her thoughts. Kurenai looked around but her red jewels meet steel-blue orbs, " **I ask again.. Do you wish to be free** " the voice said again.

" **Hmmhmmhmm.. No need to answer.. I know the truth.. Bad business to threaten an innocent child** " the voice adds. Kurenai maintains her calm demeanor but it nearly falters with a glance to anko.

" **So I'll ask one last time.. Blink twice if wish to be free of Danzo and his sycophant compatriots** " the voice said. Kurenai's eyes flicker but she blinks twice and mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke with a grin, " **You wish is mine to grant Kurenai Sarutobi** " he thought. Mitsuomi takes another drag with a sigh, "You know.. I could use a Blowjob right now" he muses, as anko snorts. Several Jonin gasps in shock as mitsuomi taps his ashes, "What?!.. How bout you Kumo Hoes over there come do it" he says and grins, "Get it Kumo Ho" he adds. One of the male Kumo Jonin marches up to the trio with a look of anger but it morphs into horror as mitsuomi suddenly smashed his lips into the young's man lips. Shocked gasps filled the room as mitsuomi was kissing the Kumo Jonin but the man was so shocked he actually parted his lip allowing the vampire's skilled tongue to go to work.

"Mmm not bad.. So but lacking experience" mitsuomi coos, pulling back. The jonin was actually blushing but it devolves into rage as he goes for his tanto, "YOU BASTARD" he roars but several Konoha and his fellow Kumo restrain him and pull him out the room. Mitsuomi plops back in his seat with an amused lick of his lips, "Are you Bi" anko asks, shocked. Mitsuomi makes a kissing sound with a grin, "I can be" he purrs.

 ***Forest of Death-Center Tower***

Erza and her team stood next to grey's team with the other Genin teams, "Its seems we will have to have a Preliminary bout to reduce the number for the finals" genma states. Mitsuomi rolls his eyes with a drag of is cigarette as a few Genin quit and most were from Konoha. Anko keeps her disdain to herself at the blatant favoritism Konoha was shown by padding the exams with more teams. The screen came to life as the names cycle through to stop, "First match is Yukimaru vs Ieyasu Date" gemna declares. Yukimaru quickly raises his hand, "Proctor I forfiet" he shouts and several Konoha shinobi laughs.

"Alright.. Ieyasu Date is our Winner" gemna says and the names cycle once again.

 **[Only Important matches]**

 ***Konhamaru vs Shira- Konohamaru Wins***

 ***Udon vs Yome- Udon wins***

 ***Meogi vs Sen- Meogi wins***

 ***Minerva vs Juvia- Minerva Wins***

 ***Hanabi vs Kagura***

Mitsuomi notices the steathly cheating for the last three fights as kagura makes her way to arena floor. Hanabi give kagura a bow and she does the same, "Let the Match begin" genma shouts. Hanabi activates her Byakugan and slips into her Gentle-Fist stance, "You won't escape sight" she says. Kagura grips her sword and lowers but vanishes with lightning fast speed, striking hanabi in the gut and dropping the firecracker. Danzo watches with a calculating eyes, "Her speed is impressive.. A welcome addition to Konoha's forces" he thought.

 ***Erza vs Grey***

Erza stood with her arms folded as grey stood across from her with his shirt off, "Ready for This" he says. Erza taps her palm as a white Scottish Claymore with a puff of smoke, "Yes.. Lets show them what we can do" she declares.

"The Final match of Chunin Prelims Begins" genma shouts. Grey slams his fist into his palm as ice form, "Hyoton: Ice Sword" he shouts, creating a sword around his fist. Danzo's eye widen as do a few of the Kumo and Konoha Jonin and they thought the same of possessing grey's power. Grey shoot forward with a wide swing but erza blocks, heaving him back but grey send a kick and she blocks with her forearm.

"Mel-force" erza shouts, as her sword glows white and fires a vaccum wave. Grey narrow dodges as it carves up the ground, "Hyoton: Partisan" he housts, leaping and firing four ice spears. Erza grips her sword with spin, "Explosion" she shouts, exploding the spears with a glowing red sword.

"Your Sacred Sword is no Joke Erza.. So why don't we show something Grand" grey and starts weaving signs. Erza grips her sword as it glows not purple, "Ravelt" she declares. Grey slams his palms on the tile as ice spreads, "Hyoton: Pheasant Beak" he shouts. The ice spreads more and forms a pheasant to charge erza but she holds firm but sprints forward, "Ravelt Shocking Spear" she shouts, destroying the pheasant with ease and her sword mere inches from grey, "Well I Forfeit" he declares.

"Winner Erza Uzumaki" genma declares. Mitsuomi leaps down to raise erza's hand victory, "Good Job Titantia and as gift" he says and pulls a plushy from his vest. Erza's stern look devolves into sparkling eyes and clutching the toy with a blush.

"Well.. Anyway the Chunin Prelims are over and in one month's time the Finals begin.. You opponent will be chosen them.. So expect the unexpected" genma declares. Mitsuomi glances to danzo and the Kumo Jonin, "I can say without a doubt by Dawn.. The Raikage and Konoha's council with be frothing at the mouth at Grey's Hyoton.. Erza's sword or Juvia's Suiton" he thought.

 ***Burning Leaf***

Mitsuomi gathered his fellow Haru shinobi in his hotel room after returning from the forest. Mitsuomi took a slow drag with a mirthful chuckle, "Well it went as I thought but our three best made the finals.. Mine" he says. Anko sends a kunai into his head, "Itai.. Itai.. Itai" the vampire whines, rolling on the ground.

"Anyway.. You did well and showed our power.. Erza's sacred sword probably put a healthy fear into them" tsunade comments. Mitsuomi pops up with a twirl, "True but I'm interested in this Minerva.. She defeated Juvia with minimal effort" he says. Juvia looks down with a frown, "She's quite skilled.. Even turning to water.. She was able to alter my pH level" she explains.

"Then she possesses a Kekkei Genkai akin to the Boil release of the Mizukage" mitsuomi muses. Tsunade and anko arch an eyebrow, "Think so" anko asks.

"Most likely.. So be careful of her" mitsuomi directs to his team.

"Aniki.. I noticed so cheating in Suna's matches" ieyasu said. Mitsuomi taps his ashes with a nod, "More than likely to give them a free pass and stick it to Suna for dropping their alliance" he explains.

"Should we expect the same in the finals" kagura asks. Mitsuomi thought for a moment with a cross of his legs, "Possibly but with the grand stage.. I say no and the fact that your opponents won't be named until then.. Means expect a stacked deck once again" he states. Anko glances to her team, "You three are heading back to Spring.. I'm staying to see the finals" she says and all three nod.

"As for you three.. Expect Hell for the next month" anko adds, grinning at mitsuomi's trio and all three pale.

 ***One month Later***

Mei Terumi the Godaime Mizukage was not in a good mood, having dealt with the lecherous stares of Konoha citizens and worse their councils. Mei had met with danzo to discuss in his words a favorable alliance but it favored Konoha more than Kiri. The auburn beauty told them she would speak with her council but the truth was a big resounding no. Mei had already agreed in principle with Spring country for an alliance and her heart stolen by its kage. Mei couldn't believe she of all people had fallen for a man through simple letters. Mei arrived at the hotel and made her way to her private suite, "Beautiful roses for an equally beautiful Lady" a voice states. A slight scowl mired mei's face as she turned to masked man in a white three-piece suit and fedora, "Hajimemashite.. It seems your letters did not do you justice.. Mei Terumi" the man says, holding red roses.

"Kiriyu-san" mei questions and mitsuomi laughs, "Got in one" he says, taking her hand and giving it a soft kiss. A blush coats mei's enchanting face as she takes the roses, "You are quite the flatterer.. Do you do this with all women" she says, a slight smirk on her blue lips. Mitsuomi chuckles softly and removes his mask, "Only those I find breathtakingly enchanting" he purrs, making mei blush more.

"Lets take this to a more private place" mei says and mitsuomi follows to her room. Once inside mei places the roses on a table as mitsuomi took a seat and removes his fedora, "Did Konoha try to goad you into an alliance" he asks.

"They did.. Offering everything to make them come out ahead and us subservient to them" mei comments, placing a glass of wine next to him. Mei takes a seat with her own glass of wine, "To arrogant douche nozzles" she jokes, raising glass.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I hardly drink Wine but well spoken" mitsuomi says, clinking his glass to hers.

"Lets talk about what we discussed in our last letter.. Kumo sniffing around your borders" mitsuomi states. Mei slowly nods with a sip of wine, "A Bolt squad was seen in Mist forest.. One of my men.. Chojuro was injured" she comments but a smirk forms, "However Chojuro made them work for it" she adds. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat but saw the ruefully look on her face, "I also heard rumors the Hachibi was not far away either.. If She attacked.." she notes.

"A terrible thought.. I've heard tale she can fully use her biju and was driven mad in doing so" mitsuomi says, retrieving the wine bottle.

"She was a foreign female samurai named Ophelia from Iron country.. To think Kumo would do such a thing" mei states.

"The Sandaime and his son the current Yondaime are those who believe in Power" mitsuomi starts and clenches his raised his fist, "Crush your Enemies!.. See driven before you and Hear the Lamentation of their women" he adds. Mei frowned with a sip of her wine, "I fear such a fate" she whispers but mitsuomi lifts her chin and her green orbs meet his steel-blue. Mei found herself lost in these seemingly glowing steel-blue eyes, "I Promise you this Mei Terumi.. Such a fate will Never happen as I am still above ground" mitsuomi says, resolutely. Mei's eyes flicker and she leans closer, "You've bewitched me Kiriyu-san" she whispers and mitsuomi leans in, "As have you Mei-chan" he coos. Two hours later mei was panting heavily on her bed, her skin flush as mitsuomi was pulling the covers over nude form.

"You vampires are inhuman.. I can barely move but you seem as chipper as two hours ago" mei says, softly. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat as leans in for a soft kiss, eliciting a soft moan from mei.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. I apologize.. I'll have Tsunade come heal you if you like and you can ask her on her experiences in the Night" mitsuomi says.

"Please do.. I need to debrief my finalist and speak with her Sensei" mei says. Mitsuomi lifts off the bed and sent a mental message to tsunade, " **I'll be there in a moment.. Also Eileen and Esdeath are here.. Konan came through** " tsunade replies. Mei's eyes widen as mitsuomi's pupils turn a sick yellow and the whites of his eyes black, "Sorry you had to see that but I've received some good news" he says. Tsunade emerges from the shadows and a scowl forms, "Why didn't you invite me!" she hissed.

"No need to get all huffy beloved.. Mei-chan is still mortal and I doubt she could survive us both especially your bloodlust during sex.. Poor Tsume is still recovering" mitsuomi comments. Tsunade hissed at mitsuomi as she approaches the bedridden Mizukage, "How many" she asks.

"How many what?!" mei questions but tsunade smirks, "Orgasms" she replies. Mei blushes brightly as tsunade starts with Mystic-palm, "Twenty" mei whispers.

"Ha twenty.. Pretty nice for a mortal" tsunade comments. Mei slowly felt her body being rejuvenated and soft sighs escapes her lips, "You're a life saver Tsunade-sama" she says.

"Cut the Sama crap.. If you're shacking up with him.. Call me sister" tsunade says, helping mei sit up and handing her a robe.

"I'll need to pick a successor and train them.. It could be years" mei says.

"That's perfectly alright.. Once your successor is in play.." mitsuomi says and caresses mei's cheek, "Then I'll give my Dark kiss and We'll live in Wedded Bliss" he coos.

"I look forward to that day" mei coos and saunters off for a shower. Mitsuomi and tsunade headed back to his room where eileen and esdeath were waiting, on the floor were two Root Anbu and each having a wine glass of blood. Eileen wasn't wearing her normal outfit but instead a dark purple, revealing kimono. It consists of a short sleeveless tunic decorated by many flower motifs, with a revealing cleavage and revealing opening on the sides, exposing much of her chest, held closed by both a large, dark obi, which has a thin red rope tied around it and sports a wide closing ribbon on the back. Mitsuomi rubs his gloves as he takes a seat at the head to the three chair, "I hear.. You have good news for me" he says.

"I do Master.. Konan has found where that Pitful Obito hides.. The Mountains' Graveyard in the North most region between Taki and Oto" esdeath explains. Mitsuomi rubs his chin in thought, "Hiding under the Radar Huh.. How did Konan-chan find him.. Her other incursions proved futile" he asks.

"The Snake's reject.. His movement have been suspicious recently.. So Konan sent a Shiki to follow him and he inexplicably found the place" esdeath adds.

"A dangerous alliance.. Think they'll be after the Hachibi" tsunade comments. Mitsuomi lights yet another cigarette with a grin, "Then we'll get them first.. We'll leave once the Finals start.. I'll leave Socihiro and Reina-nee as our stand-ins.. The four of us will Crush Them with Aboslute Power" he says.

"Kukuku.. I look forward to ripping them apart" esdeath croons. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat and removes his glove to reveal his number one, "Also.. I decided to make a change in the Espada" he says. Eileen and esdeath arch an eyebrow but mitsuomi waves his hand, "Don't worry.. I've decided to follow Sosuke's little idea of an Espada above the Rest.. The Zero Espada" he says.

"Esdeath you will become the new Primera.. Eileen the new Sequnda and Tsunade drops to Tres.. The others remaining the Same" mitsuomi adds. Esdeath grins as the three on her breast became a one, the four above eileen's navel became a two and tsunade's two became a three.

"Who will be the Quarto" eileen quires and mitsuomi interlocks his fingers, "Sasuke or rather Satsuki Uchicha and Hinata will the Pillars' Thirteenth Captain.. Once they join Spring" he explains.

"Quite the plan Master" esdeath comment but mitsuomi wags his finger, "You know me better than that Es.. I don't Plan.. I Do things..." he starts but eileen waves her hand, "Master please save the Plan speech for later" she chides and mitsuomi puffs his cheeks.

 ***Chunin Exam Arena***

Mitsuomi and tsunade headed for the Kage booth, "Shame Koyuki-sama didn't come" she comments and mitsuomi adjusts his Kage hat, " **She's preparing for the Coming War** " he thought. The guards open the door as four of the Big Five were seated, "Howdy my Fellow Kage.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu of Harugakure and I Apologize in advance for this veil.. My Skin is Sensitive to the Sun and unfortnately I spent too much under her touch" he says. Gaara gave him a curt nod and rises from is seat with his hand extended, "A pleasure as always.. Kiriyu-san" he greets.

"Salutations as well Gaara-san.. Did the Ice shipment reach Suna Intact" mitsuomi says, shaking gaara's hand. Gaara nods as they take their seats, "Yes and It was put to good use.. Please inform Esdeath-san of my thanks" he replies. Mei sat to his left in her Kage robes with danzo on his right but what intrigued mitsuomi was the Raikage. Ei was an imposing 6'6 of muscle with blonde cornrows and mustache, behind him was his personal attack dog or Jinchuriki. Ophelia was slender woman with pale, silvery blonde hair, which she wears in a long and tight braid with hairline having a strong widow's peak, dressed in standard Kumo attire.

"The Tsuchikage is not here" mitsuomi says, seeing the empty seat. Ei scoffs with a sneer, "The old Fence-sitter should retire.. I heard he had some accident awhile back" he comments. Mitsuomi grins under his veil as the genin started to file into the arena, "I hope our Genin do well" he muses.

"They better.. I taught Erza my strength technique" tsunade states. Mitsuomi slowly nods with a laugh, "That you did Beloved.. That you did" he muses, catching the looks from danzo and ei. Mei had a bemused look on her face as a Konoha Jonin started with a speech. Mitsuomi ignored Konoha's grandstanding as he quietly snapped his fingers, " **Are you both ready** " he thought, erecting his barrier.

" **Yes Master.. We are waiting outside the village walls** " eileen comments. Soichiro and reina emerge from his shadows and shift into mitsuomi and tsunade, "We'll be back before the finals end" mitsuomi says both nod, "Got it Mitsu-nii" reina states. Mitsuomi and tsunade vanish into shunpo to reach the woods outside Konoha, waiting were esdeath and eileen before the four headed for the border and a long awaited confrontation.

 **XxX**

Massive bones jutted from ground, some forming long forgotten animals or pieces of a long ago era. Standing in front of an open maw of a beast was tobi or rather madara but truthfully obito uchiha, true leader of the Akatsuki and cause of much of the calamities in the world. Obito wore black pants and boots, a long sleeve purple tunic with silver obi and Akatsuki cloak but his mask was silver with three eye sockets. One containing his Sharingan and the other held nagato's Rinnegan. Behind him were the deceased jinchuriki of Yugito, Yagura, Roshi, Han, Utakata and Fu but all having a Sharingan and Rinnegan as well as Edo Tensei markings. Obito glances right as kabuto slithers from the maw in a hooded cloak and a snake poking out, "Is it Wise to Attack Konoha the very same way manner Orochimaru did" he asks.

"Unlike Orochimaru.. I am not doing this as petty revenge.. My Six Paths are Jinchuriki and contain their respective Biju.. Konoha may think they are strongest but they will be powerless against six fully transformed Biju" obito states. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Kukuku but what of the Kyubi.. The Hachibi will be there but the Kyubi hasn't been seen in five years" he states.

"That will be dealt with by you Kabuto.. You have Orochimaru's knowledge.. You will resurrect the Yondaime and extract the Kyubi inside him using the Mask from the Uzumaki shrine" obito states. Kabuto's eyes flicker behind his glasses, "How did know that" he says and obito stares, "There is nothing I do not know" he replies. A heavy mist started to roll out of the forest as obito and kabuto tense, "What is this?!" kabuto thought. A sinister chuckling soon joins the mist, " _ **There's Nothing you don't Know.. Hmmhmmhmm.. What about the thing that nearly killed you in Ame and sent you into hiding for Five Years**_ " a voice croons. Obito's eyes narrow behind his mask as kabuto scans the mist, "This mist is no different the Hidden mist Jutsu but its laden with blood and death" he remarks. The voice laughs and it echoes around them, " _ **You were always smart Kabuto**_ " it echoes. Obito activates his six paths and they surround them, "Enough of your Games?!.. Show yourself" he states. Laughter echoes once again as the mist recedes and coalesces, revealing esdeath, eileen, tsunade and mitsuomi with his mask on and his trenchcoat flapping in the wind. Tsunade was now wearing a revealing black shozoku that exposed her thighs, black heeled boots and a white trenchcoat on her shoulders. Mitsuomi removes his mask and blows a stream a smoke, "Well if it isn't the Queen of the Whiny Bitches" he sneers. Obito glares at mitsuomi as kabuto studies mitsuomi, "You're him the New Harukage and the Butcher of the Coliseum" he says, with a smile.

"The very same and I prefer the Fairer Sex mind you" mitsuomi says and kabuto frowns, "How did you find this place" obito hissed. Mitsuomi removes his fedora and it disappears, "Konan sends her regards and told me to make him Suffer" he says, licking his fangs. Zetsu rises from the ground as obito removes his mask and crushes it, "Kabuto.. Zetsu We will crush them first and then Konoha" he orders. Nearly two hundred zetsu clones emerge from the ground as kabuto slams his palm into ground, from it sprung a dozen wooden coffins. The lids clatter on the ground to reveal the deceased members of the Akatsuki, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori and the members of the Seven swordmen of Mist, including haku. Esdeath draws her rapier as tsunade slips on some white gloves, while eileen licks her lips but mitsuomi only laughs and laughs loudly.

"Have you gone Mad?!" obito sneers. Mitsuomi grasps his forehead as he slowly stops laughing, "No I'm tickled pink that you would assume that.. All of this would be enough to stop us.. Let alone Me" he says. Obito clenches his fist as mitsuomi strolls forward, "Es-chan handle the Zetsu clones and the Original.. Eileen deal with Kabuto.. Tsunade I leave the Edo Tensei to you.. The Emo Princess and his Paths are Mine" he says. Mitsuomi slicks back his hair and spits his cigarette, before rolling his shoulders and his body going rigid.

[song playing..Berserk 2016 Anime OST - Hai Yo (Oh Ashes)]

Suddenly the wind violently explodes and a twenty foot cyclone surrounds mitsuomi, shocking everyone but his fledglings as they guarded for the dust cloud. Obito's eyes widen as the cyclone dies and reveals mitsuomi dressed in a black hakama into black riding boots, a sleeveless black kosode with a white inner one and a blue obi. A blood red scarf wrapped around his neck and the excess blowing in the wind, a forearm length black glove on his right and a normal on his left, both topped with metal, on his left hip was a katana, its sheath black and the sword itself having a black and blue Tsuka-ito.

"What.. What is this Power?!" obito thought, as kabuto was having similar thoughts. Mitsuomi cracked his various joints with a content sigh, "Aww Its been so Long but I'm sure it put me on Their Radar but no matter" he muses, pulling his sword from his hip. Obito guards himself as does his paths as mitsuomi holds the sword horizontally, "Ahh..Es tut mir leid.. Meine Liebe.. I've neglected you So" he croons, suddenly drawing with a downward swing. The ground was carved with a gash as obito and his path dodge but han being the slowest was vertically bisected.

"What kind of chakra Attack was that?!" obito shouts, his eyes flickering as han reforms. Mitsuomi rests zetsuei on his shoulder and slides the sheath into his obi, "That was no chakra based Attack.. That was Just the force of my Draw" he says, as purple energy tinted by black wafts off his form. Mitsuomi raises zetsuei as the aura becomes a pillar of energy, "Awaken my Beloved Zetsuei" he roars and the pillar kisses the cloudy sky.

"What is this?!.. What is This Chakra?!.. I Must Have It" kabuto shouts. The katana changes before their very eyes into a black with red tint Scottish claymore with a silver dragon wrapped around the pommel. Mitsuomi points the black blade at obito and kabuto, "A power you can't begin to fathom" he says. The battle-lines had been draw as eileen slams her staff in the ground, "Kabuto was it.. What say you.. Shall we take this elsewhere" she states.

"I agree" kabuto says, as both vanish. Tsunade weaves a few signs and slams her hand in the dirt, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she says and five puffs of smoke form around her. Five identical women with messy silver hair and blue eyes appeared, dressed like tsunade but minus the coat.

"In Attendance the Six paths of Senju" tsuande declares, hand on her hip. Esdeath drives her rapier into the ground, "Hyoton: Ice Age" she says, as a cricle of ice forms her form. Zetsu only stares with a look, " **What** did **that** accomplish" he says. Esdeath gives him a fanged grin, "I destroyed the thousand Zetsu clones underground" she sneers. Zetsu's eyes widen in shock but quickly narrow as both charge each other. Tsunade looks over her opponents, "Lets go" she shouts, as her paths follow her. [song ends]

IX

Mitsuomi followed obito and his paths as they raced into the forest but they sooned turned and charged him, a single tail of their resptive biju visible. Mitsuomi grins as roshi weaves signs, "Yoton: Lave Scorching rocks Jutsu" he shouts, spewing large lava balls. Mitsuomi raises his sword as wind coats the blade, "Wind Dragon Dance" he swings wide. A gust of wind erupts to cool some of the rocks as mitsuomi dodges a few more to charge yagura but the former mizukage raises his staff with a twirl, "Suiton: Aqua Mirror Jutsu" he says, forming a mirror. An exact duplicate of mitsuomi erupts from mirror as mitsuomi swings, both sword colliding with a clang and carving a gash into the forest. Several bubbles appear from the dust around mitsuomi and one explodes as it touches his shoulder, throwing him in a flurry of more.

"Suiton: Bubbles Jutsu" ukatata says, snapping his fingers and all explode. Mitsuomi lands on a branch as blood trickles down his body and smoke wafts from his head, "Is This all you Got Obito" he shouts. Suddenly a glittery powder surrounds him, "Secret Ninjutsu: Scaled Sneak Jutsu" fu shouts, blinding mitsuomi. Yugito extends her nails as she and han charge mitsuomi but vampire catches han's fist and blocks yugito's claws, "Close but not close enough" he says, heaving both back. Obito raises a single sign to them to draw on more of their power as mitsuomi heals his wounds, " **No blind spots remember.. They each have a Rinnegan** " zetsuei states. Roshi covers himself in lava and charges mitsuomi he beats him to the punch and sends him plummeting to the forest floor, turning quickly with a upward slash catches yugito across the chest but han slams a heavy kick to his face. Mitsuomi flies back but skids in midair but launches above the tree line, "Hey Obito how about we clear the air" he shouts, forming a purple cero but his blood mixes, causing it to become bright blue and lose shape.

"Gran Rey Cero" mitsuomi shouts, detonating the forest below in a huge firestorm, throwing the six. Mitsuomi hovers above with a smirk on his face but slow descends into the barren forest, "Now they can't hide" he thought. The smoke slowly clears and the six are crowded together as obito rises from ground, "You are powerful Butcher but I am more superior to you.. As are they" he says, raising a sign and all six take their version two forms with thunderous roars. Mitsuomi drives his sword into the ground with a manical cackle, "Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Struggle in my Web Paltry Spider" he bellows.

[song plays...Hiroyuki Sawano ReBELLION ft Vocal Aimee Blackschleger]

"Go" obito simply says. The six charge mitsuomi but he rockets forward with terrifying speed but breaks left towards yugito, " **Cat Claws** " she hissed but mitsuomi dodges and slams an axe kick to her back. Yugito crashes to the ground but mitsuomi bellows out, "Ikkotsu" creating a crater with yugtio's body.

"Bakudo #1: Sai" mitsuomi adds and yugito's arms lock behind her back as mitsuomi weaves several signs. Yagura slams his palm into mitsuomi's back as coral forms but the vampire thrusts his hand back, "Bakudo #63: Sajo Sabaku" he says, as a goldend chains wraps around yagura and mitsuomi leaps to jerk yugara like a whip and slams him downward, into the same signs. Mitsuomi lands as lava forms under him but he leaps, " **Floral mountain** " roshi roars, creating an eruption.

"Bakudo #81: Danku" mitsuomi counters and creating a clear wall under him, "Bakudo #62: Hyappo Rankan" he adds, sending a hundred glowing rods at roshi. The Yonbi roars as several pierce his body but mitsuomi wasn't done, "Hado #73: Soren Sokatsui" he shouts, sending a large blue flame into roshi and into a familiar set of signs. Obito watched in stunned silence as three of his paths had been taken out in minutes, "Impossible for a mere human to defeat a Biju" he thought. Han was about to fully transform but mitsuomi appear with his left palm in han's face and bracing with his right, "Hado #63: Raikoho" he says, detonating a huge yellow blast. Han careens into the ground with several bounces as mitsuomi weaves his signs again.

"Two Left Obito.. Try Harder" mitsuomi shouts. Obito unleashes more of fu and ukataka's powers as both jinchuriki roar, creating a shockwave as ukataka takes his full biju form. Ukataka unleashes an acidic mist but mitsuomi backpedals and thrusts his hand out, causing zetsuei to rocket to his hand. Mitsuomi swings wide as flames lick his blade, "Flame Dragon Dance" he shouts, cutting through the mist. Mitsuomi holds his sword out as she starts wail and glow, slowly taking the form of an azure dragon. Mitsuomi rockets forward toward ukataka but fu flies in his path, "Outta the way little Lady.. You're Last" he shouts and vanishes.

"DRAGONSTRIKE" mitsuomi howls, swing down and engulfing ukataka in an wailing explosion. Fu starts to charge Bijudama but mitsuomi tosses up zetsuei and brace his left arm again, "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" he shouts, firing a huge blue blast and incapactiating her. Mitsuomi catches zetsuei as he lands but two black rods erupt from his chest, "I will end this Butcher and take back my Biju" obito sneers. Mitsuomi staggers forward as blood pours from his wound but he swings back and his blades passes through obito, "Your attacks will Never touch me" obito says and weaves several signs, "Katon: Gokakyu No Jutsu" he shouts, engulfing mitsuomi in flames. Obito turns to retreive the Jinchuriki but a cold chill engulfs his form, " _ **And Who decided that my attack can't Touch you**_ " a voice says. Obito turns and his eyes widen a gash opens on his chest with a spray of blood, "Kamui is useless if you can't perceive my Attack" mitsuomi says emerging from the smoke cloud. Mitsuomi raises his reiatsu once again as he raises his sword, "To Think this all started over the loss of a single woman" he says. Obito glares but mitsuomi's crushing reiatsu keeps him in place, "No.. No I need to move.. I must complete project Tsuki no Me and be with Rin.. I won't.. I can't let this Demon stop me" he thought.

"And That sealed you Fate.. Begone from my Sight.. Darkness-Flame Dragon Dance" mitsuomi says, swinging down and vertically bifurcated obito into a dark flame incineration.[song ends]

Only ashes remain of obito as mitsuomi stood tall in the barren forest. Mitsuomi sheathes his sword and slips out of his top to spark up a cigarette, "Shit.. I could've took his Sharingan" he muses. Footsteps catch his ears and mitsuomi looks up to see tsunade and her paths approaching with three bodies.

"Everything went well no complications" mitsuomi asks and tsunade smirks, "No and I owe Konan for teaching me.. I even recovered the Seven swords of Mist and possibly three new recruits for Spring" she explains. Preta, asura and ningendo place the bodies of zabuza, haku and one more he didn't recognize, "Ameyuri Ringo.. She quite the firecracker" tsunade states. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke with a laugh, "You did good Mon Chere and it gives us another leg up in an alliance with Mei-chan.. Having returned their swords to them and three highly skilled shinobi if they desire" he says. Esdeath appears as a frozen mist but mitsuomi notices her symmetrical look, "I haven't finished assimilating him.. The fool thought he was smart enough to try an absorb me" she sneers. Mitsuomi blows another stream of smoke, "All that's left is Eileen" he muses.

"Do you doubt me my Master" eileen comments, approaching with her familiars heine and juliet carrying kabuto. The pair unceremoniously drop kabuto and dispel in a burst of wind, "Of course not my little witch" mitsuomi croons and creates six clones to retrieve the six Jinchuriki.

"Tsunade can you handle reviving them" mitsuomi asks and tsunade nods, "I can" she asks. Tsunade starts with zabuza and company, "Gedo art: Rinne rebirth" she shouts. The King of Hell emerges and tendrils latch onto the three bodies, causing all three to lurch up and look around in shock.

"What the Hell?!.. We're alive?!" zabuza shouts. Mitsuomi puts his cigarette out on his tongue, "That you are Demon of the Mist" mitsuomi states. Ameyuri looks over the group but recognizes esdeath, "Still alive Bitch" she shot.

"I am little Bitch.. I'm for working for Him and loving it" esdeath shot back. Ameyuri glances to mitsuomi and grins, "If she's here.. I'm in for whatever" she states.

"Well then welcome to Harugakure.. Formerly Yukigakure" mitsuomi states and looks to the others, "As for you Zabuza and Haku-chan.. I can offer a chance to avenge your deaths at the Hands of Kakashi Hatake as well as avenge Naruto" he states.

"What happened to Naruto-kun" haku asks. Tsunade rubs her eyes, "He was killed by Konoha but Mitsuomi holds a piece of his soul.. So that he can get revenge on Jiraiya" she explains. Zabuza looks between the group and nods, "Since we're alive.. I'll join but I want Kakashi" he says.

"Of course welcome to Spring" mitsuomi says and turns to tsunade, "Alright now our Jinchuriki" he says. Tsunade summons the King of Hell once again as the Sharingan and Rinnegan combo fades from their eyes. The six were just as confused as the first set but their respective biju sensed the Kyubi.

"Who are you and why do you hold the Kyubi" yugito asks. Mitsuomi does a sweeping bow, "Hajimemashite.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I hold Kyubi to keep her safe from those who would do her harm" he says.

"Now I extend an offer to all you.. A place of new beginnings in my country of Spring formerly Snow country" mitsuomi states.

"What sort of new beginning" roshi asks. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette with a puff, "A place free of persecution for something not of your control.. A chance to not have to fight.. A chance at redemption.. A chance to make a hundred friends.. Spring offers that or you may return to your countries.. I won't stop you" he explains. The six felt the brevity of his words as it described each of them, "Now don't make choice thoughtlessly.. We should commune with your partners" mitsuomi states and channels Kyubi's chakra with his fist out. The seven soon found themselves sitting on their respective biju in a circle, "So you would offer us a chance at freedom" han asks.

"Yes the freedom to be free and do as you wish.. A chance at a new beginning" mitsuomi states.

"Will you be my friend and don't be like those Akatsuki" fu says and mitsuomi nods, "Of course.. I can be a hundred friends if you wish" he replies. Yagura gives mitsuomi a calculating look but it slips into a rueful look, "Isobu would you fault me.. If I went back to Mist to redeem myself" he says. The giant turtle sighs, " **We were controled by that accursed Uchiha but if that is your desire Yagura.. I will support it** " he states.

" **The Uchiha are a cursed clan and infect everything.. Well except that little raven** " kyubi comments. Mitsuomi chuckles with a smirk, "Han.. Roshi.. Do you wish to return to Iwa or Yugito to Kumo" he asks.

"Kumo used me as a tool.. The Hachibi was treated far better than I was.. If you face Kumo.. I'll help you" yugito states.

"Onoki treated us a weapons but I speak for Han.. That we have no wish to fight anymore" roshi states and han nods, "I agree.. If you can find us a place to be at peace.. We will go to Spring country" he said.

"I know the perfect place.. Yamato could use the company.. Ukataka" mitsuomi states.

"I wish to travel and find my apprentice before retuning to Kiri" ukataka states and mitsuomi nods, "Alright but be careful" he states. The group returns to reality mitsuomi cracks his neck, "Now that is done.. There is one last thing.. Shukaku needs to be freed" he says.

" **That would be unwise.. He's too far gone** " kyubi says and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "Then I have a idea.. Tsunade summon the Gedo Mazo" he adds. Tsunade activates her Rinnegan and weaves several signs, from the ground the statue erupts with one eye open. Tsuande several more signs and the eye glows as shukaku is expeled, " **Whoo I'm Free** " shukaku roars but spies the group, " **Good with Fools to Kill** " shukaku adds but slams into an invisible wall. Mitsuomi raises his hand and it glows, before slamming into his seal and it glows as kyubi is slowly released. Mitsuomi drops to one knee as fu rushes to his side, "You ok Nii-san" she asks.

" **He's fine** " kyubi said, in her human form. Tsunade drapes her coat on kyubi's shoulders, "We'll find a way to free your siblings without killing them again" she states. Mitsuomi gets back to his feet with a deep breath, "Now" he says and shunpos atop the shukaku, "Listen Well Tanuki.. You're too unstable to be free but instead I'll seal you inside me" he states.

" **NO I WON'T SEALED AGAIN** " shukaku roars. Mitsuomi enters the barrier and looks the tanuki in the eye his steel-blue orbs glow, "Yes but I can give you More Blood than anyone else can Muster.. Now Unite with me" he says.

" **Ahh.. Yes Master** " shukaku says, before being drawing the seal on mitsuomi's stomach.

"What about this Kabuto" eileen asks and mitsuomi weaves signs, "Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts and creates enough clones for everyone, "They will take you back to the Abbey in Spring.. While Tsunade and I return for the Chunin finals.. As for The pretender.. Lock him up at the Abbey.. Devour his knowledge" he adds and eileen giggles. Everyone slowly nods as the clones grasp their respective shoulders, except yagura and utataka and they vanish in a black flash. Tsunade dispels her paths as mitsuomi turns to kyubi, "I've kept my promise but you'll have to wait a little longer until your siblings are free" he states and she nods, " **Call me Ahri** " she replies. Mitsuomi creates two mores clones, "They'll take you to a secure location and we'll meet with Mei later" he says and both men nod, " **I'll go with them** " ahri says, as they vanish as well.

"So what about the statue" tsunade asks. Mitsuomi grins wide as he spreads his arms apart, his eyes becoming like shukaku with a four point gold pupils. A massive amount sand rises from the ground to slowly encompass the Gedo Mazo, "Hahahaha.. Sand Funeral" mitsuomi howls, crushing the statue. A large explosion erupted as piece of the head landed in front of mitsuomi and the elder vampire absorbs into his shadows.

"Now that's over.. Lets head back and watch Ieyasu destroy Konohamaru" mitsuomi says and pulls tsunade close as they vanish.

 **XxX**

Soichiro was bored sitting in the Kage booth, his only respite was reina posing as tsunade and mei to his left. The auburn beauty was infatuated with his little brother and proposed a political marriage between them to solidify an alliance. Soichiro sighs and pulls on the veil of his Kage hat, "Bored Big bro" mitsuomi says, appearing.

"Yeah very much so and what's up with the Mizukage" soichiro asks. Mitsuomi and soichiro switch places as does tsunade and reina, "Not much.. Just we made love for two hours when we met the other day" mitsuomi states.

"Who's fighting" tsunade asks. Reina leans on mitsuomi's chair, "Erza-chan fought Meogi and trounced her.. Ieyasu-kun fought Udon and won.. Kagura-chan fought Minerva from Kiri but lost.. Konohamaru won his fight.. Minerva and Erza-chan fought but ended in a double Ko.. Giving Konohamaru a pass.. I think they cheated.. Ieyasu won both his fights" she explains, as both dispel and mitsuomi drops his barrier. Mitsuomi removes his Kage hat as he crosses his legs, "It seems Hokage-sama.. Our boys will be doing battle" he says. Danzo glances mitsuomi's way with a neutral look, "Its seems but your boy faces the heir of the Sarutobi clan and namesake of our proud village" he states.

"I see.. So when Ieyasu defeats Konohamaru.. It will be like defeating Konoha itself.. That's simply Magnificent" mitsuomi declares. The other Kage were shocked at mitsuomi's statement as gaara and mei softly giggles as ei was glaring but danzo remained neutral but he was livid.

 ***Ieyasu vs Konohamaru***

Ieyasu went through some stretches as konohamaru stood with a cocky swagger. The crowd was cheering for the young sarutobi and he greedily sucked it up. Konohamaru fixed his gaze on ieyasu, "You should give up" he says.

"Why should I give up.. I wanna win this" ieyasu states and konohamaru scoffs, "Plus I wanna face the First and Last student of Naruto Uzumaki" ieyasu adds. Once his name was uttered thunderous boos and sneers echoed from the Konoha citzens and shinobi. A scowl mires konohamaru's face, "Don't speak that Demon's name is my presence" he hissed.

"Why.. Naruto-sama is a Hero in my country and inspired me and many others to be a shinobi.. To think his home Treats him so is Sad" ieyasu comments. Konohamaru clenches his fists and charges ieyasu but he deftly dodges, "He taught you the Rasengan and Kage Bunshina.. Even taught there are no Short cuts to being Hokage" he says and kicks out konohamaru's leg.

"Yet now you Spit on his Memory" ieyasu adds. Konohamaru recovers with leap and fires several shuriken, "Kage Shuriken no Jutsu" he roars.

"Hyoton: Escudo del Cero Absoluto" ieyasu shouts, slamming his palms and creating a wall of ice. Konohamaru's eyes flicker in anger as his shuriken were blocked, "So you're like that Grey guy.. You have Kekkei Genkai" he says.

"Yeah but to Grey-nii's level or Esdeath-nee-sama either but as Aniki says.. I'm affable" ieyasu states but his face becomes serious, "So I'll end this Quick" he adds. Konohamaru starts laughing but his eyes widen as a hand is inches from his face. Ieyasu grabs konohamaru and slams him into the dirt with a drag and raises his fist, "Shocking First Bullet" he says, slamming a punch into konohamaru. The ground shudders and a foot deep crater forms with konohamaru in the center and out cold. The Konoha citzens and shinoi were stunned in silence as ieyasu raises his hand in victory. Mitsuomi rises from his seat with echoing applause and shunshins down to the arena.

"W-winner of the Chunin Finals.. I-ieyasu Date of Harugakure" the proctor declares. Danzo had a scowl on his face as tsunade chuckles darkly, "Seems Konoha is not as strong as they Think" she sneers and taps her cheek, "Oh and one more thing.. Call your council tomorrow.. So my beloved can give you Lady Koyuki's anwser" she adds, walking off. Danzo clenches his fist within his robe as gaara his way, "The first Shot of war have begun.. By defeating Konoha's supposed namesake with ease.. Strikes a blow they may never recover from" he thought.

 **XxX**

The council of Konoha gasped in shock and murmured in horror, "Sasuke-sama could could you repeat that" ashitaka asks. Mitsuomi was sitting off to the side, legs crossed and his hands in his lap. Sasuke held up his Hitai-ate and tossed it on the table with a clank, "I said as of this moment I am Resigning as a Shinobi of Konohagakure" he declares. Danzo clenches his fist within his robe as the council murmur again but hinata tosses hers as well, "I also resign" she declares.

"Uchiha-sama.. Hyuga-sama surely you both don't mean this" koharu says. Hinata glares at the older woman, "I do and after discussing this with my husband.. We agreed to resign effective Immediately" she states. Mitsuomi watched the looks of horror on their faces with childish glee but didn't show it, as they tried in vain to stop the pair.

"THIS IS YOUR DOING?!" mebuki shouts, at mitsuomi. The vampire touches his chest in shock, "What ever do you mean Haruno-san.. I'm only here to discuss your alliance proposal" he says. Several other council members nodded with accusing glares at mitsuomi, "You brainwashed them during the month you held them hostage" homura said.

"Sure you Jest good Sir" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat, "Spring was very accommodating to Mr and Mrs Uchiha.. I assure you no brainwashing was done.. Have your mind walkers check them for tampering" he adds. Danzo glances to inoichi but the blonde had a rueful look, "I'm afraid Lord Hokage that neither are lying.. I've detected no use of Genjutsu and this room is protected by seals from Jiraiya-sama to dispel them" he says and the council gasp in horror.

"Harukage-sama If I am not being too informal.. My wife and I would like join Harugakure" sasuke states. Danzo's eye widen slightly as the council erupts in shocked shouts, "Sasuke-sama you Can't" koharu shouts. Mitsuomi titters under his fedora as he removes it, "Of course Mr Uchiha I see no harm in this.. All are welcome to a new beginning in Spring" he says.

"You See Hokage-sama.. This man is to blame.. He is stealing Sasuke-sama" mebuki shouts. Danzo levels a serious look to mitsuomi as he steps forward but the vampire only smiles, "Lost for words Silver Tongue.. First Konohamaru fell to my Little brother and Now Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha are leaving.. Not good for the Strongest village" he says.

"How Dare you Speak to Hokage-sama like that" koharu states. A smirk graces mitsuomi's lips as he glances to the older woman, "You know I've been in this village a little over of a month and I've noticed that the people of Konoha have this.. This air about them.. This Air of Arrogance that they are Superior to everyone else" he says.

"We are!.. Konoha is the Strongest of All the Shinobi villages" several civilian councliers shout. Mitsuomi nods with a smile and wags his finger, "Yes as you've stated before.. No doubt Konoha has survived not One.. Not Two.. But Three shinobi wars coming out the victor each time.. Each Hokage is a Legend in their own right and has sacrificed Much for this Village" he says. Several of council murmur in approval of mitsuomi's placating, "However what have the people and shinobi of Konoha done with these Sacrifices.. They become Lazy.. Arrogant and Believe themselves to be Superior to Everyone not from Konoha or by Extention Hi-no-Kuni" he says.

"Yea we're are Superior.. We are Gods compared to everyone else" kiba arrogantly shouts. Danzo resisted the urge to roll his eye at the arrogant inuzuka but mitsuomi points to kiba, "Then What is a God to a Nonbeliever.. They are Nothing and That what Konoha is to me" he declares. Danzo's eye narrows as mitsuomi turns to face him, "Touched a nerve but I'm not done.. Lets turn the clock back say Five years.. Konoha has survived an attack by the Leader of the Akatsuki and Ridding themselves of a Bane.. Proving once again they are the strongest Village but something happened then.. Tsunade Senju the granddaughter of the Shodai and Grandniece of the Nidai.. Student of the Sandai.. Abandoned Konoha" he starts.

"Then your Allies started to abandon you Suna.. Wave.. Tea.. Taki.. Land of Birds and others.. Why because they saw through the Facade this Village seems to thrive on.. That this place Actually is a Cesspool of Sycophants and Rotten to the Core" mitsuomi finishes. The council erupts in furious shouts as hinata and sasuke watch in silence, "You speak quite arrogantly Harukage for a lone man.. What is to stop me from having you Put to Death along with those Genin and Traitors.. Then Razing your country to Ashes" danzo states. Mitsuomi tilts his head with one eye closed and a smirk on his lips, "Hoh you would start a Fourth Shinobi war with the one Ally.. Though Kumo is the Second strongest behind Konoha.. As for my Cute Genin and Equally Sexy fellow Jonin and my Beloved" he says and glances back to sasuke and hinata, "They Should be Reaching Taki.. Right.. About.. Now" he croons. Danzo silently tsks as mitsuomi places his hands on the desk between them, "Since you've decided to Declare War on Spring and her Allies.. Let remind me of who I am and who you face.. Suna.. Wave.. Tea.. Taki.. Land of Birds.. Nadeshiko and our newest Ally Kirigakure.. As for me I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Shodai Harukage.. The one-man Army.. The One Hundred man slayer and the Butcher of the Coliseum" he states. Several of the shinobi gasped in horror but danzo remained impassive, "Lovely titles but I can End this War on one Strike by Killing the Head of the Snake" he says. Mitsuomi steps back with his arms apart and his eyes wild, "Well Lets see you enforce your declaration" he says. Three Root drop down and drive their swords through mitsuomi's heart, brain and throat, "Now Sasuke.. Hinata.. You both will held and Reducated for your Disobedience" danzo says. Sasuke glares and gets in front of hinata but a small chuckle fills the room, " _ **Not bad.. Not bad but utimaltely futile**_ " a voice comments. Suddenly all three Root fall to the floor as mitsuomi stood with the blades still in him, etching the horror onto the civilians. Mitsuomi slowly pulled the blades from his body as his wounds heal at an alarming rate. Sasuke stares in slight shock, "If accepted his offer could I do that and avenge my Kaa-chan and Nii-san" he thought.

" **That and more** " mitsuomi thought. Danzo clenches his fist as mitsuomi tosses the last blade on the table, "Care to try again.. If not I'll take my leave" he says but glanced up with a grin, "But first Saya" he says. Saya drops down behind mitsuomi and drops to one knee, "Yes Master Kiriyu" she states. Danzo's eye was wide as mitsuomi smirks, "Did you retrieve what I asked and delivered the other thing I asked" he says. Danzo quickly activates the seal on saya's tongue but nothing happens, causing mitsuomi to giggle with a joker grin.

"I broke that when I came here" mitsuomi days and pulls saya into him, "Gomen'nesai Lord Danzo but you're All going to die" she replies. Sasuke steps forward and releases her henge, much to the abject horror of the councils.

"Sasuke-sama is Female?!" koharu shouts and sasuke smirks, "My Kaa-chan and Nii-san felt it best to keep it from you Monsters" she hissed. Danzo was equally shocked but tried to keep his head, "I could've had an Uchiha Army" he thought. Sasuke and hinata grasp mitsuomi's shoulder, "Until next we meet on the Hallowed ground of battle.. Pray to your impotent Gods But it will fall on deaf ears" he declares and they vanish in black flash.

"Impossible was that?! The Hiraishin" hiashi shouts. The other members of the council were in stunned as danzo scowls, "Send word to our Hunter-nin to intercept them Immediately!" he orders.

T B C


	5. Chapter 5

A/N...Welcome to the Second to last chapter of this story.. I don't have much to say but thank you for your support. I will have another A/N at the end of this chapter to clue you in on the last chapter and what to expect.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Oc

 _ **Ethereal voice**_

 _Flashbacks_

 **Biju/Telepathy**

* * *

 **CHV**

* * *

Mitsuomi and his charges appeared in his carriage as it gallops towards Wave country. Kurenai quickly grabs mirai and hanabi grabs a kunai from her pouch, "Now.. Now no need be scared" the vampire comments. Hanabi's eyes widen as her sister sat across from her, "Nee-sama" she cries, hugging hinata.

"Where are we heading" sasuke asks. Mitsuomi strokes saya on the cheek and the kunoichi purrs to reveal fangs, "Wave.. Prinz Eugen will take you back to Spring.. While I deal with our pursuers" he states. Hinata strokes hanabi's back as the younger sniffles, "How will Konoha know to chase us this way" hinata asks.

"I left a message for certain Pervert" mitsuomi says and wraps his arms around saya, "Tamera and Delilah will guard you for journey.. _**Now if you excuse me**_ " he says and the pair fade into mist, as they reach the bridge.

"That man is most strange Nee-sama" hanabi comments and hinata nods, then explains about mitsuomi. Mitsuomi and saya reform in front of the bridge, "Now we wait" he muses and creates the iron throne and a dragon head cane. Saya stood quietly next to new master as he spins the cane in his hand, "Did you enjoy my kiss Saya-chan" he muses.

"Quite Master.. I wish to learn more of the ways of Sex" saya replies. Mitsuomi chuckles in his throat, "Hmmhmmhmm.. A fledgling that is a blank slate.. Mine to mold as I see fit" he thought. The vampire's sensitive ears picked up seven heartbeats and mitsuomi's grin reaches joker levels, "Hide among the trees" he orders and saya melts into white mice. Mitsuomi adjusted his tie and leans on his cane as jiraiya and six Anbu appear on the road, "Got my message.. Were the heads too much" he says.

"Where is Sasuke and Hinata Uchiha" jiraiya states. Mitsuomi keeps his right eye closed with an amused look but it slowly slips into a serious look as the right opened, "Why?!" he says.

"Why?!.. They are Konoha shinobi and belong to Konoha" jiraiya counters. Mitsuomi slams his cane in the dirt and moves it back and forth, "No.. No.. No.. No.. I mean.. Why did you betray Me.. Ero-Sennin?!" he shouts, his voice changing midway. Jiraiya freezes as his eyes widen but the Anbu were confused, "How do you know that name?!" he shouts.

"Hehehe.. I should know that name Ero-Sennin.. I gave it to you" mitsuomi shot and rams his cane into the dirt and twists. Black mist seeps out his body as mitsuomi's body actually splits in two, causing the Anbu to take defensive stances. One mitsuomi remains seated with the cane and other gains whiskers on his cheeks and spiky blonde hair, "Like I said.. I gave you that name" naruto declares. Jiraiya shudders in abject horror as naruto stood in front of mitsuomi, "Naruto?!.. You're Dead" jiraiya said.

"The Demon.. Alive?!" one Anbu called Rat but he collapses with a smoking hole in his skull.

"What's the matter Perv?!.. Lost for words?!.. I expected More.. I'm Hurt" naruto says, tossing a still smoking revolver to mitsuomi.

"Gaki.. You gotta understand" jiraiya starts but naruto flares some biju chakra from shukaku, "Don't try to rationalize this.. I Trusted you!.. But you Betrayed me.. For What?!.. Konoha.. You made me think you died but You used that Fucking Key to Let them Kill me" he roars.

"I know why.. He did it because of Spite.. Seeing that he is the inferior one of his fellow Sannin.. My beloved Tsunade is the granddaughter of the Shodaime and grandniece of the Nidaime.. Orochimaru was the talent and Jiraiya was the dope.. So he wanted to surpass the others and he did it with Minato but he died before Jiraiya could collect and you were taking too long to gain him unparalleled glory as the mentor of the saviour of the world.. So he cut his losses and the Toads did too once they learned the truth.. Right False Sage" mitsuomi states. Jiraiya glares at mitsuomi but the vampire only yawns and raises his hand, causing sand to ensnare the five Anbu.

"This is between them.. Stay out of it or end up like Rat" mitsuomi says and crushes Rat's corpse. Jiraiya starts to draw on what little Senjutsu his body can muster but his eyes widen in pain as naruto drills a fist into gut. Jiraiya doubles over with spittle from his mouth, "Don't think.. I'll let you have chance in this" naruto hissed.

"G-gaki.. I'm sorry but.." jiraiya starts but naruto uppercuts him, "Don't you Dare say.. You're Sorry" he shouts. Jiraiya recovers his bearings with a spit of blood, "Fine.. You took everything from me.. Why couldn't you accept your lot in life" he shouts, drawing a kunai. Jiraiya charges naruto but the blonde blocks with his own kunai, "My Lot in Life?!.. To beaten and starved.. To be their attack dog.. Never" naruto shouts. Kunai clang as Sensei and former student did battle, each moving in a symphony of life and death. Mitsuomi watched with unblinking attention as naruto picked apart jiraiya with ease, "Without his Sage mode.. The Gallant is Gallantly lacking" he muses. Jiraiya fell to one knee as naruto loomed over him, "Tell me Perv.. Was Jiji privy to this.. Did he sanction this?!" he hissed. The former toad sage tried to reign in his breath, "Sensei was too soft-hearted" jiraiya says but naruto grabs his chin for the sage to look him in his blue orbs, "Why did you Betray my parents and Jiji.. Why didn't you honor their wishes?!" he hissed.

"I told you Naruto-kun.. Spite.. He's a leech.. A vampire like me but instead of blood.. He feeds on Glory.. Praise and Machismo.. That's why Tsuna-chan would Never Fuck him and chose Dan-san" mitsuomi sneers. Jiraiya glares at mitsuomi, "The girly boy was too soft-hearted to be a shinobi.. I was glad he died.. I thought Tsunade would turn to me for comfort but She left!.. The only gratification I got was Fucking Shizune and turning her against Tsunade.. Which wasn't hard because She Hated Tsunade for what happened to her Uncle" he shouts.

"Enough.. Stand up Sannin.. This is a Poor showing for a supposed Legend" naruto shouts. Jiraiya shot up with a Rasengan forming in his hand but naruto counters with his Wind Rasengan, tearing into jiraiya's arm. The Sannin screams as he staggers back with blood dropping to the ground but he had no time as naruto slammed a punishing roundhouse to his gut.

"You told me once.. That you wanted Peace in the world but I realize now.. That the peace you wanted is not through understanding others.. No its with Konoha on top of the Elemental nations" naruto says and raises his left arm. A Rasengan forms but it slowly enlarges as jiraiya struggles to his feet, "Goodbye Jiraiya.. May you Burn in Hell for your Sins.. Odama Rasengan" naruto shouts and sends the orb forward. Jiraiya screams as the giant orb slams into him and sends him through several trees, "You Demon.. You killed Jiraiya-sama" Bull shouts. Naruto stares at the bound Anbu as pair of arms engulf him form behind, "Ignore them Naruto-kun" mitsuomi says, his chin on naruto's shoulder. Naruto grasps mitsuomi's arm with a rueful look, "You'll protect them.." he says.

"I will and Hinata will make sure your Legacy lives on" mitsuomi whispers and turns the blonde's face to kiss his cheek, "I release you Naruto Uzumaki.. May Angels fly you to your Heavenly Rest" he adds. Naruto starts to glow and becomes golden flakes into the sky as blood-tears run down mitsuomi's face.

"Now what to do with all of you" mitsuomi says, turning slightly. Mitsuomi's right arm suddenly snaps with a sickening crack, followed by his left to touch the opposite sides of his hips. Mitsuomi's right left leg ballons and swells to form a musclar leg with three clawed feet with a forth metacarpal, his left following suit and his clothes ripping as his skin turns a leathey grey. Mitsuomi's upper body becomes large and gains to small forelimbs and a residual metacarpal, his neck was S-curved but short and muscular to support a now large skull at the neck to a narrow snot, powerful jaws with rows of sharp teeth and six red eyes. The creature released an echoing roar heard from a mile away as it sights on the bound Anbu, " _ **So what do you think.. I had to create this from Memory**_ " mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi stomps forward and leaving large prints to loom over the Anbu, before grabbing Bull in his jaws. Bull screams in agony but it aburptly stops as mitsuomi swings side to side with the Anbu's bones snapping with each. Mitsuomi tossed Bull up and swallowed him with a crunch, before releasing the remaining Anbu from his sand.

" _ **You can either Die to me or if you're Lucky take the Perv back to Konoha.. You're Choice**_ " mitsuomi states. The Anbu quickly Shunshin away as mitsuomi shifts back to his human form, wearing only white slacks with cowboy boots and black gloves.

"Master.. What was that creature" saya asks, reforming behind him. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a stream of smoke, "A Tyrannosaurus Rex.. A King of a Bygone Era" he muses.

 **XxX**

Hinata knelt before a simple grave as sasuke stood behind her, before a simple rush of wind felt like a hug to them both. The wind was soothing and reminded them both of the one they loved and lost. A single tear ran down hinata's cheek, "Naruto-kun.. I will do my best to honor you memory" she thought, getting to her feet. Hanabi, kurenai and mirai were waiting near the grave as the pair approach. Mitsuomi soon arrived with saya and the group headed to the dock. Awaiting them at the dock was a young woman with light brown hair in twintails and under a grey military cap. She wears a bottomless, grey, black and red uniform with a white skirt, black stockings and grey combat boots with white gloves.

"Guten Morgen!.. I am Prinz Eugen.. Nice to meet you!" the woman declares, saluting. Mitsuomi salutes back as the others bow, "Are we ready to sail" he ask.

"Jawhol!.. Teitoku" prinz declares. The group was awe of the small crusier class ship as they started to board, "This is smaller than the one we saw" sasuke comments.

"They are.. These ships are made for speed and maneuverability.. My Elder sister is in commnand of our battle group and she strives for speed and power" prinz explains.

"We'll be stopping in Kiri for a few more passengers.. Then we'll be passing Hidden Moon and the Eastern edge of Kaminari" mitsuomi explains. Twenty minutes later the ship sets sail as mitsuomi remained on the deck. Kurenai took mirai below deck with hinata and hanabi as sasuke decided to stay with mitsuomi.

"We'll expect trouble from Kaminari.. Now that Konoha knows your intentions" sasuke asks. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "We'll stay closer to Hidden Moon than them but I'll keep us hidden through certain means" he explains.

"I set Him free" mitsuomi adds. Sasuke glances his way with a furrowed brow, "Naruto" she asks and he nods, "Yes.. He defeated Jiraiya with ease and I set him free to be with his family" mitsuomi says. Sasuke noticed a red tear run down his cheek, "We vampires cry tears of scarlet" mitsuomi notes.

"I'm glad he's at peace now" sasuke whispers, wiping her own tear and the vampire nods. The ship continues along through the Sekai sea north for the Mizu-no-kuni and the Chigiri sea as mitsuomi kept the ship hidden.

"Teitoku.. We are near the Rendezvous point" prinz shouts from the bridge. Mitsuomi create a clone to keep them hidden and erupts into black ravens for shore. Mitsuomi reforms on the beach near Port city as a thick mist rolls in, "Right on time" a voice comments. Mei emerges from the mist with chojuro and minerva, followed by yugito, roshi, han, fu and ahri. Minerva had glossy purple hair, reaching down to her lower back, while mostly left loose, being parted in the middle of her forehead and sporting two bangs framing her face and going down below her shoulders. Her hair is also tied into a pair of bun-shaped Dango loops at both sides of her head and a braid is present some inches below each of such loops. Minerva wore light makeup akin to a Geisha and wore a battle cheongsam dress with long slits up the sides and thighhigh brown boots. Mei approaches mitsuomi but slaps him in the face, "That is for not telling me about Yagura" she snaps but kisses him, "And That is for returning all Seven swords of Mist to us" she adds. Mitsuomi picks up his fallen fedora, "Zabuza and Ameyuri were a bit hard pressed to return the Kiba blades and Kubikiribocho but I assured them.. I'd come up with suitable replacements" he says and dusts off the hat, "Where's Yagura and Utakata" he adds.

"Utakata went to search for apprentice and Yagura is prison awaiting judgement" mei explains and folds her arms, "He submitted to us easily and explained the circumstances to us but many are calling for his death" she adds.

"He's prepared himself for the outcome of death upon his rebrith" mitsuomi explains. Mei quirks her elegant eyebrow, "I am actually curious how you were able to resurrect all of them" she ask. Mitsuomi plucks the brim of his fedora, "Sorry trade secret" he coos.

"So you're the man Okaa-sama is smitten with" minerva comments. Mitsuomi turns with a sweeping bow, "I am that man" he says.

" **He's also a posing.. Dramatic creature** " ahri states. Mitsuomi snorts as he approaches the fox woman, "True.. So are all of you ready to depart" he states and the group nods, "Mei-chan I must cut this short but I'll send something to appraise you of the coming maelstrom" he says. Ahri and the others grasp him as they vanish in a black flash, "What Maelstrom.. Okaa-sama" minerva asks.

"I do not know but we must be prepared for anything" mei says, as they return to Kirigakure.

 ***Konoha***

The council murmur in silence as danzo read the report on jiraiya and the prospect of losing sasuke and hinata. A week has passed since the incident and the mood in konoha was swirling with rumors and callings for war. Danzo and the council didn't leak any information on mitsuomi's declaration of war but declared he had stolen sasuke and hinata. Danzo had a whirlwind of emotions running through his emotionless expression, "Hokage-sama.. We need to recover both my daughters and Sasuke-sama.. We can not let their Dojutsu fall into Harugakure's hands" hiashi comments.

"While I agree Hiashi.. We can't act without rational.. Jiraiya-sama was critically injured and by the report.. It was by Naruto Uzumaki and worse this Kiriyu is unkillable by some means and changed into some sort of large creature to kill Anbu Bull.. To send in a team blind would be suicide" shikaku states.

"Could Kiriyu know Edo Tensei to bring back the demon" ashitaka comments. Inoichi shook his head, "I reviewed the memories all the Anbu with Jiraiya-sama and it wasn't the Edo Tensei.. The demon seem to split from Kiriyu and once finished.. Kiriyu released him and vanished.. It could be some form of Edo Tensei but we do not know" inoichi explains.

"Then the Demon could be brought back" mebuki comments. The council murmur in anger and disgust, "Hokage-sama let me go with a squad of Anbu.. I'll get those Bitches back" kiba snaps.

"No.. We will not rush into battle without knowing our enemy" danzo states, tossing the report on the table.

"Send word to Kumo about Kiriyu and his Declaration of war.. Kumo will root out Kiriyu's abilities.. Once Hanabi is returned.. Sasuke and Hinata will be used for breeding purposes by both our nations" danzo adds. Hiashi was about to retort but danzo raises his hand, "This is a concession that will be made for Konoha to remain at the top.. However I will convince Ei to turn over the Hachibi as a concession as well" he adds. The council murmur and hiashi agrees as well, "Start recalling our shinobi on long term mission and have all out borders fortified by the end of the week and prepare civilians for evacuation" danzo orders. The council trickles out and leaves danzo but before long his anger slips and he slams his fist into the desk, "Damn you Itachi for keeping this from me" he thought. Homura and koharu soon return as danzo sat in silence, "The situation is dire but not unsalvageable" homura comments.

"I concur.. Granted finding out Sasuke-sama is female is unforseen blow but Harukgakure's power is an unknown" koharu states.

"Kiriyu is a fool to declare war on us.. His power is unknown but not without weaknesses.. The information gathered from our Goodwill mission is proof that Harugakure hid most of the power and allowed us to see what they deemed necessary" danzo states.

"The Chunin exams are proof as well.. Those Genin Ieyasu.. Erza and Grey their abilites.. Worst Konohamaru is not taking his loss well and requested Jiraiya to up his training but with him in hospital" homura states. Danzo's eye narrows, "I'll have my agents watching our borders for any movements and inform the Daimyo of this development to contact Honest-dono as well.. I will not see Konoha fall as I am Hokage" he declares.

 ***Port of Spring Harbor***

Hinata and her group disembark Prinz Eugen's ship as konan was waiting for them, "Welcome back to Spring country" she greets. Each them bow to her as mitsuomi stood on the railing of the ship, "Thank you.. Konan-san" hinata greets.

"I would like the others to get some rest" hinata says, as kurenai was shifting mirai. Konan points to a coming carriage, "Of course.. The carraige will take you to the Hotel.. Koyuki-sama will meet with you later" she says. Everyone boards the carriage as mitsuomi waves and drops down as they leave.

"Hime and The Landing forces are heading for Kaminari.. The Kotetsu is heading for Kumo" konan explains. Mitsuomi grins as his clothes change to black combat pants and boots, with a skin tight long sleeve shirt that accented his muscles.

"Well then.. Lets have my War" mitsuomi muses, as a black void rips open and the vampire leaps inside. Mitsuomi steps out the void aboard the Kotetsu as unryuu, tsuande, karasuba, miya, yume and esdeath were waiting for him.

"We should arrive in Kumo by nightfall" miya states. Mitsuomi takes a seat in the captain's chair, "Then so begins our War" he muses.

 ***Dockyard of Kaminari-no-Kuni***

Several stood on a ship of Kumo and Kamiari's naval flagship as the blackness of the ocean reflected the night stars.

"Cap.. Whats that" one man says. The captain looks out over the ocean and his eyes narrow as multiple lights in the ocean of reds, greens, blues and yellows. Suddenly a ship explodes with a shudder, "What The?!" the captain shouts. Another ship explodes as screams fill the night, "Cap.. Ships off the Port" a woman shouts. The captain grabs his telescope and sees several destroyer class, "Prepare for an attack" he shouts but his ship shudders and groan. Suddenly a tall woman in white with red eyes and large metal claws on her hands appear, "What Coun.." the captain shouts but the woman drives her claws into his chest. The captain keels over as the woman attacks the sailors followed by other women of different looks. The ships of the coast open fire with minature chakra cannons as the Kaminari's navy tries to counter attack. One destroyer leaves the battle group towards the main dock, aboard the ship was tenryuu with a sword in her hand. Tatsumi stood in his chakra armor dubbed Incursio and his left eye glowing red, "Mine.. Fire a Volley" he shouts. Mine was standing near the tip of the ship with a her personal chakra cannon dubbed Pumpkin, "Hai-Hai" she shouts, aiming for the ship nearest the dock. Pumpkin charges and fires at the ship, tearing a large hole in the ship and water rushing in and rapidly sinking.

"Prepare for Broadside" tatsuta shouts. The ship slams into the dock as tatsumi and his forces leap off the ship to securing a landing zone for kenshin. Several samurai rush the dock as tatsumi swings his spear and punches. A blur of red leaps over tatsumi as toyahisa was taking heads, "Push forward" tatsumi shouts.

 ***Kumogakure***

Several Jonin stood on the watch towers of the main gate of Kumo unaware of the attack on Kaminari's dockyard. Ji was a compentant Jonin and former Bolt member dubbed the sight of Kumo for his inherent night vision, from years of training. A loud roaring caught his ears as he peers into the blackness of the night, "Odd sound.. I never heard something like that" he thought. Moments later the roar echoed again but closer than before, "What is that Ji-taicho" another Jonin asks.

"I do not know but be prepared" ji says, straining his sight into the dark. Loud thunderous noises made themselves and ji's eyes widen as a large creature was a few meters away from the gate. The creature had six red eyes, its hide a grayish white with spikes on its back and developed forelimbs. The creature roars again and ji sees its mouth open near vertically.

"Sound Th.." ji starts but pains blossoms in his waist. Ji looks down as a rapier was sticking out his gut, his head slightly turns as his body starts to turn deathly cold. The last thing ji saw a pair of fangs and glowing golden eyes. Esdeath pulls her rapier free and licks off the blood, behind her was the newly turned ameyuri feeding on a Jonin and kurome turning the remaining into her puppet. The other watchtower fell easily to yume and kazehana. Miya was aboard the Kotetsu as her captain was lumbering towards the gate with yugito into tow.

"What does he call that one" kurome asks. Esdeath grins as mitsuomi roars once again, "Indominus Rex" she asks, as he smashes throught the gate. Panic quickly sets in as mitsuomi smashes into buildings grabing shinobi and ripping them to pieces or tossing them like toys. Esdeath and her teams rush in as well as yume and kazehana, cutting down shinobi and leaving civilans in terror. Yugito links up with esdeath as the Kotetsu descends from the clouds. On board unryuu opens fire on places of note as miya and homura prepare to descend for their objectives. Mitsuomi roars as he tears through several Chunin and Genin but his form slowly returns to normal.

" **Yugito.. Esdeath head for the Tower.. Yume.. Miya head for the Hydroelectric plant.. Karasuba remain on standby at the main gate.. Allow the civilians to flee** " mitsuomi orders and gets their acknowledgement. Mitsuomi summons a pair of skull print Colt 1911 pistols and unleashes a bullet storm.

 ***Raikage Tower***

A Jonin burst into Ei's office, "Raikage-sama.. We're under attack" she shouts. Ei bolts up in his seat with a roar, "By Who?!" he shouts.

"We don't know yet.. A large creature or summon burst through the main gate.. While a Airship desended from the clouds" the jonin states. Ei clenches his fist and glances to mabui, "It could be Spring.. Send word out to Darui and Shee to headed for the main gate with several Bolt members.. Samui and her team head for the hydro plants.. Also find Ophelia and get her to return" he shouts, jumping out the window. Mabui quickly heads out but doesn't notice the Jonin turn into esdeath looking zetsu. Ever since killing zetsu she was able to make copies of herself like he did, this one being Jonin from the main gate.

" **Office secured** " it thought and esdeath titters in her mind, " **Good work.. Yugito is near and will capture Mabui.. You take her to the ship via the Hiraishin.. I will arrive soon these Kumo-nin are poor sport** " she replies. The eszetsu giggles and takes a seat on the desk to wait for yugito. At the same time mabui was finishing sending out the messages to her comrades but as she turns, her eyes widen towards the person behind her.

"Yugi.." mabui but her world goes black. Yugito picks up mabui with a rueful look on her face as she heads for the office, " **War does not change Kitten** " matatabi says. Eszetsu hopped off the table as yugito enters with mabui, "One for transport" yugito says, handing off mabui. Eszetsu vanishes in a black flash as yugito waits for esdeath, "After this.. I am never fighting again" she thought.

 ***Hydro Plant #1***

Samui and her team of omoi, karui and several Jonin arrive at the plant number one and the battle was already not in their favor. Their enemy wore chakra armor and that made Ninjutsu useless, casuing them to draw their swords and face them head on. Miya stood at the entrance to the plant with her sword at the ready as homura was fighting several Jonin.

"Cloud Beheading" a voice shouts. Miya easily dodges the attack and notes its one of their targets karui, "Announcing one's attack is detrimental to their surprises" miya notes. Karui sneers at the woman but miya blocks her attacks with ease, "You lack focus" miya says, calmly.

"Shut it Bitch" karui shouts but miya blinks behind karui and knocks her out with the hilt of her sword, "Anger leads to carelessness" she says, planting a Hiraishin seal tag and karui vanishes. Omoi tries to attack miya from behind but kazehana knocks him into a fence with her Futon, before slapping seal on him as well.

"Fufufu.. These Kumo shinobi are not very powerful" kazehana notes, taking a swig from her bottle.

"We caught them off guard but their arrogance that no one would attack them played a factor" miya comments. Samui had managed to make inside the plant but many workers were down and some herded by a brown hair woman.

"So not Cool" samui thought and charges the woman. However woman moves with speed and slam a palm to samui's stomach.

"Way not cool" samui says, dropping to the ground. Yume places a seal tag on samui and she vanishes as yume continues to secure the plant.

 ***Main Gate***

Karasuba stood at the gate with a bored expression her face as she glances down to the unconscious form of shee. Darui was glaring at her from his spot, "This how you say.. Dull" karasuba says. Darui sends his Laser Circus but karasuba deflects it into a pair of Kumo Bolt. Benitsubasa was cutting through them with haihane and a few of her squad. Karasuba slaps the seal tag on shee and he vanishes, causing darui to gasp in shock.

"Where Did you send Him?!" darui shouts. Karasuba sighs and Shunshin behind darui as gashes open up on his body, "Same place.. You're going" she says, placing the seal tag on him as he collaspes.

"How Fucking boring" karasuba hisses, looking into sky.

 ***Kumo Main District***

Mitsuomi was bored as he sat on a stack of bodies and feeding from a Genin, tossing the body to a few waiting ghouls.

" **Shall I join you on the battlefield** " tsunade asks. Mitsuomi drops from the pile and obliterates it with a cero, " **No need your Paths are enough.. Only one of our targets remains and our forces are pushing into the heart of the city** " he replies. Mitsuomi pockets his hands as he makes way through the streets, his summon-swords surround him like a ring, striking down any would be dispatcher. A surge of electricity increases a around him as he dodges the fist of ei, carving up a gash of dirt as the Raikage skids pass him.

"Otto!.. Almost had me" mitsuomi boasts. Ei surges forward with his Light-armor on maxium and slams a punch into mitsuomi's forearm block, snapping the vampire's arm in two as he skids to a halt.

"Not bad.. Not bad Unruly Ei" mitsomi says, his arm snapping back into place. Ei's eyes narrow but he surges forward again but mitsuomi dodges with ease, "Impossible.. He's dodging me at my full speed" ei thought. Ei buckles as mitsuomi drives a elbow into his back but ei counters with a back forearm. However mitsuomi leaps over the arm and sends a spinning wheel kick to ei, sending him into a wall. Ei roars he erupts with lightning and slams his punch, creating a large dust cloud. Mitsuomi grins as ei appears next to him with a punch, snapping mitsuomi's head completely around. Ei pants heavily as mitsuomi fall on his back, "Now to end this invasion" ei says, turning to leave but a chill runs up his spine. Ei turns to mitsuomi standing with his head facing the opposite way but the raikage has no time to react as a punch sends him through several buildings. Mitsuomi laughs as he twists his head around, "Like shooting fish in a barrel" he howls.

 **XxX**

Mitsuomi and tsunade enter the bridge as his gaze fell on the chained forms of ei, darui, shee, mabui, samui, omoi and karui, all outfitted with chakra suppression cuffs and a special seal the vampire stole from Hozuki castle. Mitsuomi looks over his prizes with a curious but hungry look on his face, "Status report" he says.

"Kenshin's forces are approaching the village.. Tatsumi and Motochika are nearly done securing the Dock yard with Hime's forces.. Major fighting has died down with small pockets hold up in various parts of the village.. Esdeath and Yugito have completely secured the Raikage tower.. Miya and Yume's forces have control of the Hydroelectric plants" tsunade explains. Mitsuomi turned to chained form of ei, "Looks like the dirty business is done Unruly Ei" he says. Ei glares at mitsuomi with a struggle of his chains, "Release me and Fight me Demon" he roars. MItsuomi snorts with a sneer on his face, "I've already beaten you in combat.. You're all my prisoners of war and Kumo has fallen" he states. Mitsuomi squats down to ei to look him in the eye, "I'm curious though.. Where's your pet.. Did she escape her leash and run off" he says.

"The Hachibi will destroy all your forces" karui shouts. Mitsuomi taps on ei on the cheek with his palm and glances to the redhead, "Oh really.. Then where was she while my forces tore through Kumo with ease.. Where was she when I crushed Ei like the weakling he is" he asks. Ei struggles again to get mitsuomi as the vampire approaches karui but she only glares, "Nothing.. However I can guess where she is" he starts and pauses to glances back to ei, "Konoha took Ophelia for themselves" he finishes, shocking them all.

"YOU'RE LYING" ei shouts. Mitsuomi chuckles with a wag of his gloved finger, "Then where is she.. Face it Danzo plucked your pet right under your nose and now has her as his attack dog to spare him my wrath but it won't save him" he says.

"However that does anwser a question that bugged me.. When you entered into an alliance with Konoha and Hi-no-kuni.. Why didn't you clamor for a Hyuga.. The Answer is Danzo used his secert to get you to back off it and someday gain your pet" mitsuomi adds. Unryuu approaches with a flap of her coat, "Teitoku.. We've arrvied" she says and mitsuomi grins, "On screen" he states. A large screen slides down and the seven prisoners see a large capital, "Kami.. That the Capital of Kaminari-no-Kuni" shee states.

"It is but not for long" mitsuomi says and turns to tsunade with a dark grin, "Show them the cost of their Arrogance" he says. Tsunade licks her fangs as her Rinnegan comes to bare and she vanishes.

"What are you Doing?!" omoi says. Mitsuomi points to the screen and they see tsunade actually floating above the city but the vampire suddenly vanishes as well. Tsunade spreads her arms apart and mitsuomi suddenly appears in front of her, "I have a better Idea.. Return to the ship" he says. Tsunade stares at him puzzled but vanishes as mitsuomi looks down over the capital and brings his hand to his face, "I am the Angel in Hell.. I tear off my wings to remain Sane" he utters.

[song playing.. Cometh the Hour Part A- Bleach ost]

Mitsuomi's hollow mask forms on his face as his left arm lengths to his knee with long claw like fingers, " _ **I wanted to save this for Konoha but this should provide a Healthy dose of Fear**_ " he hisses. Tsunade reappears on the bridge as the mask forms on mitsuomi's face, "What is He Doing?!" ei shouts but the blonde vampriss grins. Mitsuomi points his left hand at the capital as dark purple orb forms within and his reiatsu flexes. The orbs grows and grows until it reaches the size of an Odama Rasengan, " _ **Rraaggggghhhh**_ " the vampire, distortly wails. The orb distorts and fires a wide beam towards the captial's center as ei and the other look on in horror. The blast creates a mile wide explosion with a fire cloud nearly a mile into the air and through the clouds. The truly lucky were atomized at its center as a great many more with incinerated by the growing fire cloud. The ship rocks from the force of the explosion as the capital of Kaminari-no-kuni was to reduced to a flaming crater. Tsunade and unryuu's eyes flickered in shock at the sheer destructive power of mitsuomi.

"That-that wasn't real right.. Right?!" omoi sputters. Mitsuomi looks over the destruction with wild glowing, gold eyes as a jagged line forms where his mouth should be on his mask, before it opens with jagged teeth.

" _ **AHAHAAHAAAHAAAAA! WHAHAHAHAHAAA! UGHHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!**_ " the vampire howls, with the fire cloud as his backdrop. [song ends]

Mitsuomi reappears on the ship without his changes and sees the defeated and horrifed looks on their faces but ei kept his composure. Tsunade grasps his shoulder and he overlaps her hand, "Sorry if I scared you beloved" he whispers.

"You Bastard.. What have you done?!" ei shouts. Mitsuomi touches his forehead to tsuande's and turns back to ei, "I've started Peace in our time" he says.

"Peace?!.. PEACE!.. You murdered thousands of people" shee shouts. Mitsuomit tilts his head with a callous grin on his face, "Yes peace.. In one day I have destroyed one of two countries who thrive on war.. Your Daimyo the great Honest-dono is a Warmonger and Sadist and very much unlike his name a Fucking Liar" he sneers. Mitsuomi steps forward as a crowbar manifests in his hand, "With his death and the destruction of the capital.. Kaminari-no-kuni is finshed.. It'll be years even decades before they can regain a semblance of their former glory" he states. Mitsuomi taps the crowbar on his hand as ei gives him a death glare, "Look I get it Ei.. You're strong and prideful.. Unlike some of those here.. You want to kill me" he says and leans closer, "However I wanna see you break" he croons but ei spits into his face. Mitsuomi titters and wipes the spit from his faces, "Not cool man.. Not cool" he says.

"Now.. I'll give you all a choice.. Swear fealty to me and you live or don't and I can't guarantee your safety" mitsuomi adds.

"Never Kill me now" ei shouts. Mitsuomi spins the crowbar in his hand with a glance to tsunade, "I knew he'd say no.. So next person" he says.

"I swear fealty to you Kiriyu-sama" samui shouts. Karui and omoi look at the blonde in shock, "What are you doing Samui?!" karui shouts.

"Saving my life.. I don't wanna die.. You saw what he did just now.. I'd rather be at his side than in his path" samui says, as her chains unlock. Samui gets to her feet as karui and shee give her heated glares, "You ungrateful Bitch" karui shouts. Samui kneels to mitsuomi and he holds out his hand with a ring on his finger to allow her to kiss it, "I Samui swear my loyalty to you Mitsuomi Kiriyu" she states. Mitsuomi lifts samui's chin to allow her to rise, "Welcome Samui-chan" he says and turns to tsunade, "Beloved take her to our quarters and get her cleaned up and a rest" he adds. Tsunade slowly smiles and leads samui away as mitsuomi points his crowbar at shee, the blond glaring at him with a serious look.

"You know.. I'm glad Samui decided to speak first.. Makes this easier because I know it'll take the rest of you some motivation to make your choice" mitsuomi says.

"We won't break like her.. So kill us" shee shouts. Mitsuomi twirls his crowbar with a look to darui, "So you can be Martyrs then" he says, before driving black tendrils into darui. Shee and ei struggle in their bounds as darui screams in agony, his body becoming more and more emaciated. The white of mitsuomi's eyes turn black and gold pupils glow as his fangs protrude from his mouth. The vampire pulls free as darui's skeletal corpse collapses next to mabui, who is staring at nothing and praying. Mitsuomi squats down to the silver hair woman, "Are you praying for your life" he asks. Mabui looks up with tear stained eyes, "No I am praying for those who lost their lives because of our actions" she says. Mitsuomi's eyes widen and a genuine look forms on his face, "You could learn from this kind soul" he says and unlocks her chains, shocking the others. Mitsuomi's eyes start to glow as mabui's own widen and go blank as she collaspes into him, before he lifts her up bridal style.

"Unryuu take her to the Med Bay" mitsuomi says and unryuu takes the unconscious woman, "By your leave Teitoku" she says.

"Why did you spare her?!" karui shouts. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a drag and slicks back his hair, "Because unlike the four of you.. She actually regrets and feels remorse for her hand in this business" he says.

"I feel Regret Kiriyu-sama.. I'll pledge loyalty to you as well" omoi says and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "I see.. Well of course" he says but heard the boy's thought. Mitsuomi releases the chains and omoi gets to his feet but his freedom is shortlived as black lighting fist erupts out his back. Omoi gurgles as blood lands on mitsuomi's unfeeling face, "Foolish Human" he hisses, pulling his hand free and licking some of the blood.

"You Bastard" karui shouts. Mitsuomi glances to the redhead with a scoff, "He tried to fool me and paid the price.. Now Karui and Shee.. What to do with you" he states.

"Allow me to assist Beloved" a voice purrs. Mitsuomi glances back as tsunade sashays next to him, "I need to pay this Little bitch for her comments to Samui-chan" she says. Tsunade grabs karui to lift her to her feet and reveals her fangs, "You call Samui-chan an Ungrateful Bitch.. Well you're a Dead Bitch" she hisses. Karui's eyes widen in fear but she screams as tsunade tears into her throat, causing mitsuomi to grin. Shee and ei watch in shock as tsunade was actually drinking karui's blood from the spurting wound, "What are you People?!" shee shouts.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. You're assuming we're Human" mitsuomi sneers and grabs shee by the hair, "She was human but me.. I haven't been human in I don't know how long" he adds. Karui stops struggling as tsunade and drops the redhead with a lick of her stained lip, blood running down her chin and breasts. Mitsuomi pulls shee closer to karui as her body starts to twitch, "Seems she wasn't a Virgin" mitsuomi says, as karui's blank eyes open with a groan. Karui suddenly grabs shee and tears out a chunk of his shoulder, "Arghhh" he screams but it is silenced as karui tears out his throat. Mitsuomi cracks his knuckles before slicing off karui's head with his hand and crushing shee's head under his boot.

"Now that leaves you Unruly Ei" mitsuomi says and unlocks his chains. Tsunade appears behind ei and actually heals his wounds, "My beloved is not without his benevolence" she says. Mitsuomi licks up tsunade's neck with a stare, "I'll give you one chance to Kill me.. Hit me wtih your strongest jutsu" he says. Ei clenches his fists with a hard glare, "Then release this Seal" he say, the seal coming to bare on his chest. Mitsuomi approaches and grasp ei on the shoulder as they reappear above as lightning dances in the sky, "A befitting place for our final duel" the vampire shouts, releasing the seal. Mitsuomi back jumps from ei and rips off his shirt as tsunade arrives, "Now Yondaime Raikage.. Show me your Beauty" he howls, spreading his arms apart. Ei lowers his stance as his lightning armor erupts in full force, "I will End you with a Jutsu my Father taught me" he shouts, shifting his right hand in a four-finger strike. Tsunade gasps slightly and furrows her brow, "Thats the signature Jutsu of the Sandaime" tsunade thought. Several bolts of lightning strike ei and amplify his already surging Raiton, "Here I come Demon" he roars and shot forward.

"Thrust of Hell" ei roars, thrusting his hand forward. Lightning erupts and out mitsuomi's back as the vampire spew blood from his mouth. Ei roars and pour more Raiton but the vampire grabs the arm within his chest, "Impressive.. Superb.. I Feel Alive" mitsuomi howls and pulls the arm free from his chest. Mitsuomi sends ei back with a palm strike but ei catches himself and charge mitsuomi once again. The vampire catches ei's fist and points two fingers at the Raikage's chest, "As a token of Honor.. I'll end this quick.. Hado #4: Byakurai" he says. Ei gasps as pale lightning erupts out his back, dropping the Kage to his knees and facedown with a final breath. Mitsuomi sucks in a breath and spreads his arm out, "Kami-sama I send another to Heavenly embrace.. Honor him and absolve his Transgressions.. AHAHAAHAAAHAAAAA!" he declares, as thunder echoes.

To Be Concluded

A/N.. Like I said above the next chapter is the last but to be honest. I have lost the muse on this Fic and I don't know when it will come out.. I can tell you that Mitsuomi will step down as Harukage and Head Captain of the Pillar.. The Espada will deal with Konoha. Sasuke and Hinata will remain Human and have their Canon children of Boruto, Himawari and Sarada. Koyuki will have tsunade's children named Mito and Nawaki. Thank you for support and Tell me what you think.


End file.
